A New Pack
by Eyriegirl345
Summary: When Inuyasha lets Kikyō join the pack without Kagome's consent, she and Shippo leave the pack. Along their journey, they make a new pack: a dragon demon prince, a kind-hearted onmyouji, a white tengu, and a hanyō lion cub. Some Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But OCs belong to me.
1. Leaving

Chapter One: Leaving

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran all the way to the well in the middle of Inuyasha Forest. Kagome stood over the rim while hot tears went down her cheeks. She had another fight with Inuyasha about Kikyo. He kept talking about Kikyo being better at everything; Kikyo this and Kikyo that. Now he's letting Kikyo join them and the others agreed to let her travel with them. He didn't care about her. All he cared about was the woman who tried numerous times to take her life and gain the rest of her soul. He's acts like that she doesn't even matter to him. Kagome was just sick of it. Maybe it would be better if she just left the feudal era for good, but she had a responsibility: to restore the Shikon no Tama and get rid of it. Then she felt something warm jump onto her shoulder. She turned and saw Shippo sitting on her shoulder.

"Kagome, are okay?" Shippo asked. He looked worried at her. To Shippo, Kagome felt like a mother to him. When his father was killed, Kagome kindly took him in when others would probably kill him or left him to survive on his own. Shippo was always worried how Inuyasha was treating her. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha was treating her so horribly after everything she's done for him. Now he's letting the very woman who tried to kill Kagome many times into their group. To Shippo's point of view, Inuyasha is such an ungrateful jerk.

"Hey Shippo." Kagome said.

"What is it, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I've been thinking about leaving the group." Kagome said, sadly.

"What?!" Shippo asked, shocked.

"I'm tired of being treated like a shard detector and as Kikyo's copy." Kagome said.

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you!" Shippo said, "I don't want to hang around Inubaka and the walking clay pot!"

"Shippo." Kagome said and then she smiled, "Okay then, hold on tight to me." She sat over the well and jumped down until the two were surround by a blue light.

She sealed the well after she and Shippo came into her time. Her family was so fascinated with Shippo as soon as they entered the house. Her mom was so happy to see the one who called her daughter "mamma". Souta and Shippo became instant friends a few minutes after they were introduced. Her grandpa threw sutras at him. Shippo was a little bit freaked out when grandpa tried, then Kagome told him that his homemade sutras don't work. He lost a little bit of his pride. Souta explained to Shippo how to play his video games. Shippo was very infatuated with Souta's games.

After a few weeks of resting, she started training at a shrine outside the city. The miko there was glad that she finally had a student. She was also lucky that the miko didn't mind having Shippo around. She said that Shippo reminded her of her energetic nephew when he was younger. At the shrine, she learned better control on her reiki through meditation. Not only did she work her archery, she learn a lot on swordsmanship.

* * *

After Kagome and Shippo Left:

Meanwhile, back in the feudal era. Inuyasha went towards the well so that he could drag Kagome back to the group. He knew he had Kikyo, but he also needed Kagome. He was angry at her for sitting him. So he didn't let her have an opinion about Kikyo joining the group, but they needed more help. He jumped into the well and noticed something strange. There was no blue light surrounding him when he landed. When he looked up, there was no well ceiling. Only the blue afternoon sky.

_The well. It didn't work! _Inuyasha thought, _She must have sealed the well!_

He couldn't believe it. She sealed the well in order to keep him from dragging her back. He had protected her from everything that tried to harm her. Not to mention that she was his shard detector and he needed her to help find the shards. Even though Kikyo was stronger and better than Kagome, he still needed her to help him.

_If she's not coming back, then good riddance! _Inuyasha thought as he jumped out of the well and headed back to the village. He didn't know how the others were going to take this. Kagome was like a younger sister to Sango and Miroku. She was also a mother to Shippo. Probably to summon it all up, he was going to be banged really hard on the head by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"She was a worthless miko anyway." Inuyasha said, snorted.


	2. The Young Eastern Prince

Chapter Two: The Young Eastern Prince

It's been about three and a half months since Kagome and Shippo returned to the feudal era. During those months, Kagome had made excellent marksmanship of archery and swordsmanship. After she was done with her training, the miko at the shrine gave her a powerful miko blade. When she first received it, she was a little bit guilty of taking it from the miko. But the miko told her that she was meant to have it and hoped that it will protect her as well. So she kindly accepted the sword from the miko and promised that she take good care of it.

When she and Shippo arrived home, they were greeted by Mom, Grandpa, and Souta. They had a small celebration for their return and Kagome's training. After two days of relaxing, Kagome and Shippo decided to go back to the feudal era. She packed miko garments that had white hakuis and different colored hakamas, bathing supplies, Shippo's new clothes, medical supplies, and some other essentials into her new black bag. She no longer needed to pack instant ramen or her school uniform in her yellow backpack, which looked like it was about to fall apart any day. She also brought her new miko blade that sat on the waist of her blue hakama and her black bag on her back. But she also carried her red bow and quiver of arrows with her. Then she and Shippo returned to the feudal era without their old pack's knowledge.

She decided to change her name when she started to travel in the feudal era. Reina; child of purity and cleanness. She liked the new name. It defined what she did when she found a tainted jewel shard. Shippo wanted to change his as well. Akinobu; faithful Autumn. Shippo reminded her of the season of Autumn and he was a faithful son to her. He liked his new name as well. They didn't want the risk of their old pack finding them. If they wanted to, of course.

Kagome and Shippo laid out on the grass, looking up at the bright blue afternoon sky as they ate their lunch. The weather was very warm thanks to the spring breeze. Then she sensed two demonic auras coming towards them. Kagome quickly unsheathed her blade and told Shippo to hide in the trees. When he was safe, a pair of oni appeared. One was an ugly green one wearing a dirty brown loin cloth and the other one was a dark yellow wearing a dirty brown loin cloth as well. They looked at Kagome hungrily, exactly like every other demon she came across. It disturbed her when they looked at her like that.

"Well, well, well, look what we found here, my friend." The green oni said.

"A beautiful and tasty miko." The yellow oni said with drool coming out of his mouth.

"You two are _really_ disgusting." Kagome said. She watched them lick their chops as they stared at her. She waited until one of them would step forth to challenge her. The ugly green one stepped forward and charged at her. Kagome dodged its first attack and sliced his right arm off. The oni cried out in pain and then he stared at her with hatred in his eyes. He charged at her again and she stood her ground. At the last second, she stabbed him through the heart and was quickly turned to ash.

Kagome turned her gaze at the oni that was behind her. The dark yellow oni looked even more angry than the ugly green oni. The oni came forward with its claws that were three times bigger than the other oni. He slashed his claws down at her and she blocked his attack with her sword. He tried to use his other arm, but she blocked it by placing a small barrier around her hand. She pushed both her hands forward and the oni was backed away.

"You're really troublesome, miko." The oni snarled.

"So I've been told." Kagome said, smirking.

The oni lunged forward, ready to slash its claws and then a clad of purple appeared in front of the oni, blocking the attack. The figure pushed the oni away, making it fall onto the ground. Then the figure jumped to Kagome's side. The figure was a young man who had long purple hair that was tied in a high ponytail. He was wearing a light purple kimono and a dark purple hakama along with a pair of comfortable black boots that reminded her of Sesshomaru's. He looked like he was around her age. Then she noticed that he had small horns sticking on both sides of his head and long violet claws coming out of his kimono sleeves.

_This man is a demon. _Kagome thought as she stared at him.

The oni growled as it got up, which pulled Kagome out of her thoughts. The oni looked even more angrier than before. Kagome readied her blade again and the stranger readied his claws.

"I'll handle this." The stranger said. He lunged forward with his claws and sliced the oni in half. It fell to the ground like a lump of dried meat. Kagome sheathed her sword as the stranger sheathed his claws and stared at Kagome. She gazed at the demon's eyes as he stared at hers. His eyes were in the shade of amethyst. They looked even more beautiful than Miroku's violet eyes.

"MAMMA!" Shippo shouted as he jumped out of the bushes and into her arms.

"I'm fine, Akinobu." Kagome said as she rubbed his back. She knew that he was worried about her fighting two oni by herself.

"Thank goodness." Shippo said as he hugged her. Then he noticed the demon standing in front of them.

* * *

Masahiro, the young Eastern prince stared at the miko before him. He never expected a young kit to jump into the arms of a miko. It made him very curious of why the kit called her 'mamma'. Then he saw the miko's eyes. He had never met a ningen with eyes of sapphire. He was entranced by her eyes, he could stare at them forever. Her long black hair with blue highlights make her look more beautiful than any other demoness he had ever laid eyes on.

"Thank you very much for helping me." Kagome said, bowing politely.

"I'm glad I could help." Masahiro said, giving a small smile.

"I'm Reina and this is Akinobu. What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Masahiro. I'm a dragon demon." Masahiro said.

"Cool! So what are you doing out here, Masahiro?" Shippo asked.

"Exploring the lands." Masahiro said, "I was tired of living in the palace. A prince should have his own freedom to explore his own lands."

"Are you the Eastern prince?" Kagome asked. Masahiro froze at that moment. He couldn't believe that he just gave away his identity like that. Especially a miko at that.

"I'm the second born prince." Masahiro said, deflated. Everyone at the palace favored his older brother, Shinji, over him. He was strong, handsome, and smart. His brother's ideas to not help the ningen were quite cruel, but the court would revoke the idea while some would accept his ideas. He was tired of living in a place that were filled with people who only thought of themselves. Masahiro wanted to help those in need. But every time he tried, people were frightened of him. Kagome pulled him out of his thoughts when she spoke up.

"Well, would you like to join us?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Masahiro asked, confused.

"I don't really know these lands and it would nice to have another traveling companion." Kagome said. Masahiro was very confused when she asked him to join her. He had never heard of a miko who would befriend a demon. He thought she was joking, but he sensed no lies coming from her. He sensed a pure aura coming from her. For some strange reason, he didn't feel threatened by her. He felt peace between her and the kit. The kit seemed to trust her, which was weird. A miko taking care of a kit was something he didn't expect. Maybe traveling with a miko and a kitsune wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure, I'll join you. It would be nice to have some company." Masahiro said with a closed eye smile.

"So where should we go?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I smell a human village ahead. Why don't we head there for some food and rest?" Masahiro asked, pointing towards the location.

"Alright, lead the way, Masahiro." Kagome said.


	3. The White Tengu

Chapter Three: The White Tengu

Kagome, Shippo, and Masahiro continued on their way after stopping by a village to pick up supplies. Although there were strange looks from the other villagers, Kagome just ignored them and got their supplies. She knew that some villages tolerate demons. But other villages didn't seem to be bother by them. After that, they set out again after she packed the supplies into her bag. Kagome wanted to avoid of running into Inuyasha as much as possible and she was lucky that he wasn't in this village. It relieved her that she and Shippo were nowhere near their old pack. But even if they did find them, would they even want them back? Kagome didn't know the answer to that question.

Kagome had told Masahiro that she was the Shikon Miko and that she and Akinobu (Shippo) were looking for the jewel shards. But she didn't tell him that she came from five hundred years into the future. When he was going to ask where she came from, Shippo changed the subject by telling him how Kagome came across him. Kagome somehow felt that she could trust Masahiro, even though they had just met two days ago. Unlike Inuyasha, she wouldn't tell much of anything anymore after he kept comparing her to Kikyo. But she knew that there were some things she couldn't tell him and Masahiro seemed to notice that she couldn't tell him everything about herself. So he respected her wishes and let her keep her secrets.

Masahiro didn't rush them as they were going down the forest path. It was a relaxing pace. No hot tempered hanyou rushing them and not letting them take a break. She didn't understand him back then. They had no destination in mind and the jewel shards were not really going anywhere. She remembered she always had to 'sit' him in order to let them rest.

* * *

Masahiro felt at peace while traveling with Reina (Kagome) and Akinobu (Shippo). He was surprised that Reina, a miko, would take in a fox cub. But he was even more surprised when she told him that she was the Shikon Miko. He never would have imagine that he would be traveling with her as well. For some strange reason, Reina and Akinobu were able to fill in the loneliness of his travels. Masahiro loathed the idea of being alone for the rest of his life. However, being with these two, the thought was starting to go away.

Kagome felt a small tug nearby and noticed that Masahiro and Shippo were suddenly quiet and stiff.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"I smell blood." Shippo said.

"Is it human?" Kagome asked.

"No it's not. It's a demon's." Masahiro said.

"Which direction?" Kagome asked.

"That way." Masahiro said, pointing to the left of him.

"I sense a jewel shard in that direction as well!" Kagome said.

"There's also demonic aura, too." Shippo said.

"Let's go see." Kagome said. Masahiro lead the way to the smell of blood. They passed by all the bushes and trees until they arrived near the edge of a clearing. Kagome, Shippo, and Masahiro saw a group of four tengus surrounding a being with white wings and long white hair who was lying face down on the ground. The being was wearing a white kimono and a green obi. He could see blood stains on its kimono that was coming from the cuts on its arms and legs. The poor thing looked so helpless. Then he realized what the being was.

_That's a white tengu! I never knew that they still existed! _Masahiro thought.

"Give us the jewel shard, you worthless tengu!" A tengu said, angrily.

"No! I'm going to give it to the Shikon miko! It rightfully belongs to her!" The white tengu said in a weakly, yet loud voice. From the tone of the voice, Masahiro declared that the tengu is a female.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to kill you for it." Another tengu said, taking out a blade from his sheathe that hung at his waist. Kagome quickly notched her arrow and aimed it at the tengu who was holding the sword. She released the arrow and the tengu instantly turned to ash. The other three tengus turned at that direction of where the arrow came from. Kagome, Masahiro, and Shippo stepped into the clearing.

"It's a miko!" Another tengu said. The other tengus could sense her strong miko powers. They started to quiver as she came closer with her arrow notched, ready to be released at one of them or all of them.

"Leave this area now!" Kagome shouted at the tengus.

"Or else." Masahiro said as his claws lengthened.

"Y-Y-You're the dragon prince of the East!" A tengu said.

"That's right. Now leave." Masahiro said. Suddenly the tengus started to laugh for some reason. The trio's brows arched at this. They had no idea what was so funny.

"Why should we?" The second tengu asked.

"From what we've heard, you're nothing but a weakling!" The third tengu said. Then the tengus began to laugh even harder than before. Masahiro was growing more angry by the second as the tengus laughed. Before the tengus could blink, Masahiro had already slaughtered them. He stood there with his back to Reina and Akinobu. He sheathed his claws as he stared at the ground. He felt so humiliated in front of his comrades. Being known as a weak dragon demon. Always being second placed in the family and always looking so weak. If only he had more power and more skills to surpass his older brother. Unlike his older brother, Masahiro would use his power to help and protect those who are precious to him. Just like the late Lord Inu no Taisho.

"Masahiro." Kagome said. Masahiro came back to reality when he heard her voice. He turned around and saw Reina carry the white tengu on her back. He didn't know she had the strength to do that.

"Hai?" Masahiro asked.

"We should get out of here and find a place where we can heal her wounds." Kagome said.

"Oh, right." Masahiro said as he went over to Reina and helped her carry the tengu.

* * *

A few moments later, the trio set up camp and bandaged up their new friend. Kagome felt so sorry for this demon. Being all alone and getting bullied by other demons. It seemed so cruel to how this one was treated. The demon in front of her looked so helpless and fragile. She had so many cuts and bruises all over her. Her white wings were damaged as well. They had dirt and blood splats on them too. Luckily, Kagome was able to clean her feathered wings after she bandaged her up. The demon looked so peaceful as she slept. Then she noticed the girl was starting to open her eyes. Kagome could see her beautiful brown eyes that looked at her and then at Masahiro and Shippo. The white tengu sprung up from the sleeping bag and stared at the three figures at the campsite.

"Um, who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Reina." Kagome said.

"I'm Masahiro." Masahiro said.

"And I'm Akinobu!" Shippo said.

"Nice to meet you." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Shippo asked.

"Akari." Akari said.

"It's nice to meet you, Akari." Kagome said.

"Did you help heal my wounds?" Akari asked as she looked at the bandages on her arms, legs, and chest.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Why?" Akari asked.

"You were injured and we couldn't just leave you there." Kagome said.

"Thank you, Reina." Akari said with a kind smile. Someone had taken care of her when she was injured. Akari couldn't remember the last time when someone besides her mother and another trusted friend had treated her wounds. The thought of it gave her a calm feeling. She placed her hand on her bandaged arm. She noticed how neat and clean the bandages were. They were wrapped with care. She looked at her wings and noticed that they were clean. There was no dirt specks or blood splats on them. They were white again.

"Why were those tengus being mean to you, Akari?" Shippo asked. Akari's kind smile vanished and her mood turned to sadness.

"Being born a white tengu is considered bad luck to all the other black tengus." Akari said, sadly. She remembered all those years of being abused by all the other black tengus. Being called useless, weak, pathetic, and worthless.

"What about your mother and father?" Masahiro asked.

"My parents were the only ones who accepted me for what I was." Akari said.

"What happened to them?" Kagome asked. Akari looked down at her bandaged hands and thought about all the memories she shared with her parents: the good and the bad.

"My parents left the tengu village and we lived in a hut outside of a human village. One day, a villager spotted me while I was gathering berries and hired a monk to come and kill us. My father died protecting us while my mother and I escaped. A few years later, my mother died of an illness and I've been alone ever since." Akari said. She looked back up and saw looks of sadness on Reina (Kagome), Akinobu (Shippo), and Masahiro.

"Why do you look so sad?" Akari asked when she noticed that tears were falling down Reina's cheeks.

"Because...you went through painful experiences." Kagome said, wiping her tears away.

"It's okay, everyone." Akari said, "I know that they're gone, but they'll always remain in my heart."

"That is true." Masahiro said, remembering his late kind-hearted and gentle mother. At that moment, everyone's stomachs growled and they all blushed for an embarrassing moment. Unexpectedly, Akari began to laugh and then everyone joined in.

* * *

"Is it true that you're carrying a jewel shard, Akari?" Masahiro asked. After they all had a full hearted meal and cleaned up all the dishes. Everyones' eyes rested on Akari, who took out the jewel shard from her kimono sleeve.

"Yes, I planned on giving it to the Shikon Miko." Akari said as she held the jewel in her hand. It had a dull shine to it. It was somewhat tainted, but it somehow it was pure at the same time. Reina was very curious about that.

"Well you're in luck! Reina is the Shikon Miko!" Shippo said, pointing at Kagome.

"Really?" Akari asked, shocked. Kagome nodded her head to answer Akari's question. She was lucky that she was known as the Shikon Miko and not Kagome the Shikon Miko.

"How do I know if you're just a ordinary miko?" Akari asked, suspicious of the miko in front of her.

"May I please hold the jewel, please?" Kagome asked, holding her palm out.

"Why?" Akari asked.

"I need to purify it. I'll also prove it to you that I'm the Shikon Miko." Kagome said. Akari glanced at the shard and then at Reina. She didn't know if Reina was telling the truth, but she sensed no lies in her aura. She realized that Reina hadn't purified when they first met. Akari thought that all mikos would kill a demon on sight, but Reina seemed different from all the other mikos. Taking a risk, she placed the shard in Reina's hand. As soon as the shard touched her palm, a small pink light surrounded the shard and the taint was gone. It was purified. Akari was amazed at Reina. She was able to purify the shard just by touching it.

"How did you come across this, Akari?" Kagome asked as she put the shard into her little jar with the rest of her jewels.

"I stole it." Akari said.

"From who?" Kagome asked.

"From Kaira, the leader of the east tengus." Akari said.

"The leader of the rōnin tengus?" Masahiro asked. Masahiro knew who they were: a group of tengus that left their clan and decided to create terror for the humans among the eastern lands. One of his brother's friends to help him cause the humans to suffer. Masahiro had to stop them.

"He was obsessed with it. He planned on using it to make himself even stronger and threaten all the villages to give up their women so that he can make them his concubines." Akari said.

"That's so vile!" Kagome said.

"I agree with you on that one, Reina." Akari said, "By the way, why are you collecting the jewel shards for?"

"It's my responsibility to restore it and get rid of it." Kagome said.

"I see." Akari said. Then she became curious on how these three got together.

"How did you come across each other?" Akari asked, changing the subject.

"I came across Reina when I was traveling on my own and I helped her when she was fighting a pair of oni by herself." Masahiro said.

"Akinobu's father was killed by the thunder brothers who were using the jewel shards for their greed. So I avenged his father and took him with me. I couldn't just leave him out on his own when he has no one else." Kagome said.

"Reina is the best mama I've ever had." Shippo said with a smile as he jumped up and hugged Kagome around her neck.

"She certainly looks like a good mother figure to me." Masahiro said.

"I agree with you, Masahiro." Akari said, giving a small chuckle. The camp was silent after hearing Akari's small chuckle. Akari began to question herself. She was able to give the shard to the Shikon Miko. What was she going to do now? She had nowhere go and had no else.

"So Akari, what are you going to do now?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" Akari asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Are you going out on your own or would like to join us?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" Akari asked. She was confused at that moment. Why would these three want a weak, white tengu in their group? No one would want a demon like her.

"I would like for you to come with us. To help us stop others from using the jewel shards for their own evil needs. I also don't want to leave you here by yourself." Kagome said. Akari looked up at Reina with her bright brown eyes. No one has ever asked her to join them for anything. She knew that tengus never get involve with other humans or other demons. These three in front of her were different, but they were the same somehow.

"I'll join you to your cause, Reina." Akari said.

"Yay!" Shippo said, excitedly.

"Welcome to the pack, Akari." Kagome said. Akari had a strange feeling in her chest. It was a feeling she thought she had lost when her parents had died. The feeling was warm and soothing. She placed her hand over her heart, keeping this feeling inside herself. The feeling of being needed and accepted into a pack.

"Akari." Kagome said.

"Yes?" Akari asked.

"I think you're good luck." Kagome said

"Why do you say that, Reina?" Akari asked.

"Well, we found a new friend. You, Akari." Kagome said. Akari smiled and blushed at Reina's compliment.

* * *

The fire was still going as the pack slept around it. Masahiro sat near Reina as he stared at the flames. Kagome noticed that he was very quiet while his hands were held together in front of him as he stared at the flames. He looked deep in thought about something. She saw how the flames lit up his face, especially his eyes. They reflected in his eyes which made them look like a fiery glass color. It made him look so handsome. Masahiro turned the corner of his eye towards Kagome.

"Reina, is something troubling you?" Masahiro asked when he noticed that she was staring at him. He was blushing, but he was lucky that the fire was hiding it.

"Uh, no, I noticed that you were still awake and I was wondering if something was bothering you." Kagome said, turning away while blushing. She couldn't believe Masahiro caught her staring at him.

"I was thinking that we should head towards where Kaira lives." Masahiro said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"If what Akari says is true, Kaira will probably still threaten the human villages. Even if he doesn't have the jewel shard." Masahiro said.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Kagome said. Reina knew that Masahiro was right. Even without the jewel shard, he could still threaten the village. She didn't want that to happen.

"After Akari is fully healed, we'll head towards Kaira's camp." Masahiro said.

"Yes, we can't let him do that to innocent humans." Kagome said.


	4. The Traveling Onmyouji

Chapter Four: The Traveling Onmyouji

It took about a week for Akari's wounds to heal. After she was healed, Masahiro told them of his plan to go to Kaira's nest and stop him from harming the human villages. Akari protested at the thought at first, but when she heard his reason, she agreed to it.

"By the way, Akari." Masahiro said.

"What is it?" Akari asked.

"How many tengus were there in Kaira's nest?" Masahiro asked.

"Roughly around a hundred or so." Akari said.

"Four against one hundred. The odds might be against us." Masahiro said.

"I have to agree with you, Masahiro." Shippo said.

"We should probably find some more allies to help us." Kagome said.

"You're right. But where are we going to find them?" Masahiro asked. Everyone was stumped at that moment. They didn't really know anyone in the Eastern lands. Masahiro felt so embarrassed at that moment. How can the Eastern Lord's second son not know much about the lands he was raised on? Then Kagome felt a tug nearby.

"I sense jewel shards nearby!" Kagome said.

"Where?" Masahiro asked.

"That way!" Kagome said, pointing up ahead.

"Hop on!" Masahiro said as he crouched down and waited for her to get onto his back. That pose reminded Kagome of Inuyasha when he was in a hurry to get along the road or when there was a jewel shard up ahead. Kagome got onto Masahiro and placed her hands onto his shoulders. They both blushed at the intimate contact.

"Up ahead, Reina?" Masahiro asked, blushing. He was glad that Reina (Kagome) was on his back so that she wouldn't be able to see his blush on his face. He never had a female this close to him before. He felt his body heat rise by the second as Reina held onto to him.

"Ye-Yeah." Kagome stuttered. She was also glad that Masahiro wasn't able to see her blush. Masahiro held both of her legs as she clenched his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Akari said as she opened her white wings and went up into the sky. Kagome held on tight to Masahiro as they rushed through the forest. Then they arrived in an opened field where they saw three bear demons scaring the villagers.

"We should help them!" Masahiro said.

"Right!" Kagome said. She knew that they needed to save the villagers first. Masahiro helped Kagome slide off his back. Kagome quickly notched an arrow and aimed it at one of the demon bears. The bear demon was instantly turned to ash. Seeing one of their kind dead, they saw the one who killed him. The two demons went right towards the group. Masahiro lengthened his claws and Kagome notched another arrow.

"I'll handle this, guys!" Akira said as she flew over them. She started to glow in a white light and her white wings grew big and spread out. The demon stopped in their attack and stared at the white tengu. Feathers of white light surrounded Akari and she opened her eyes at the bear demons in front of her.

"HEAVENLY FEATHERS!" Akari yelled. The feathers shot down onto the bear demons like Kagome's arrows. The demons screamed in pain as they inflamed with white flames. Proud of her attack, Akari slowly descend to the ground.

"That was amazing, Akari!" Kagome said when Akari landed.

"Really?" Akari asked, blushing while scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah." Kagome said, excited.

"Um, Reina. Didn't you say that you sensed jewel shards out here?" Akari asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, right!" Kagome said. She ran over to the scorched bodies of the bear demons and then she walked back over to the body of ashes of another bear demon. When the jewels touched her palm, they were purified.

"That's three so far, mama." Shippo said.

"Yup!" Kagome said as she took out her little jar and put the jewels inside it.

"By the way Akari, what was that attack?" Masahiro asked, curious of her power. Kagome and Shippo also grew curious of Akari's attack.

"Oh, well that's...um…" Akari stuttered. She had never shown or told anyone of her powers. Maybe she should have told her new pack mates.

Suddenly, another roar came from behind Akari. They saw another bear demon, but it looked bigger than the other three they just fought. It roared loudly in front of the group as they stared at its size. Then it charged towards them. Before they were fully ready to attack, three small white lights shot passed by them and landed on the demon's forehead. The demon roared with pain. Kagome could see three ofudas on top of the demon's face; one on the forehead and one on each eye. Small vines of lightning were quickly wrapped around its body.

"Cleansing Light!" A male voice said. The demon roared one last time before it turned to dust.

Kagome and the others turned and saw a man dressed in a green kimono and a black haori coat along with a dark green hakama. He had long inky black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. But his eyes were a strange color. They looked like gold, almost like Inuyasha's golden eyes. He looked about the same age as Miroku, but there was something different about him. She sensed some sort of aura coming from him. It was pure, yet demonic.

"Thank you for that attack, but who might you be?" Kagome asked.

"I'm known as Hansuke, a traveling onmyouji." Hansuke said.

"I'm Reina." Kagome said.

"I'm Akinobu." Shippo said.

"I'm Masahiro." Masahiro said.

"And I'm Akari." Akari said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Hansuke said as he gave a small bow. Hansuke stared at the group before him. He could tell that the girl wearing miko garments had a powerful amount of reiki inside her. He had never met anyone with that huge amount of reiki before. Then he looked at the kitsune cub that sat on the miko's shoulder. He found it odd that a miko would have a young demon with her. Then he glanced at the white tengu standing beside her. He never thought he would find a white tengu. He gazed at the young man with long purple hair. He could see the horns that were on both sides of his forehead.

_That young man is a dragon demon._ Hansuke thought, _A Miko, a kitsune cub, a young dragon demon, and a white tengu. Quite an odd group of individuals. _

"Thank you for helping us with that bear demon." Kagome said.

"I'm glad that I could help." Hansuke said, "By the way, where did you learn to use holy powers, Akari?" Akari sweat dropped when Hansuke asked about her powers. Not only her pack mates see her powers, but also an onmyouji. This wasn't going to turn out good.

"How about we stop somewhere for a rest and we'll explain everything." Masahiro said.

"Sounds good to me." Hansuke said.

* * *

Kagome and the others, along with Hansuke, were resting at an inn that was nearby the village they had just saved. The villagers were glad that they came and helped them. What Kagome didn't expect is that they didn't mind Shippo and the others. The people of the village kindly gave them a room to stay in.

"So tell me, Akari. How is it possible that you have holy powers, even though you are a demon?" Hansuke asked. He wondered how she could've obtain such power. Normally, a monk or a priestess who have that kind of power. But a priest has equal power to a monk though.

"It kind of hard to explain actually." Akari said, fidgeting.

"Can you at least try?" Hansuke asked. Akari sighed. She knew that she had to tell them sooner or later.

"A priestess gave them to me." Akari said.

"A priestess?" Hansuke asked, his brow arched.

"A few years after my mother died, a kind elder priestess found me when I was injured from a demon attack. She took care of me for a while. But when she was dying, she transferred all of her powers to me. I asked her why she gave me them. She said that there are dark forces that will use her powers for their evil deeds." Akari said.

"So even if she is revived, she would be powerless." Hansuke said.

"Yes." Akari said.

"To make sure that she wouldn't be used, she gave her powers to someone she trusted." Kagome said.

"And that person was you, Akari." Shippo said.

"Everyone." Akari said. It was true, the elder priestess trusted her as a good friend and gave her something that needed to be protected. It give her a warm feeling inside her. She hoped that the elder priestess and her parents were watching over her. Seeing how she gained new friends who filled in the empty space of her life.

* * *

Hansuke looked at Reina (Kagome) with curiosity. The amount of reiki inside her signifies that she is a powerful miko. But he was _very_ curious of why this powerful miko was traveling with a bunch of demons. Even though mikos and demons are sworn enemies.

"Why are you traveling with demons, Reina?" Hansuke asked.

"Akinobu was an orphaned kit and I didn't want to leave him by himself. Masahiro wanted to join me because he wanted to help those in need. Akari is with me because she has no one else." Kagome said.

_She is a very rare miko. _Hansuke thought.

"But _why_ are you traveling together?" Hansuke asked.

"We're searching for the sacred jewel shards." Kagome said.

"The sacred jewel shards? Why are you searching for them? You're not the Shikon Miko. Only she can sensed and purify the shards." Hansuke said as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. As if the miko in front of him could purify the tainted jewel shards.

"Reina is the Shikon Miko!" Akari said. Hansuke froze at that moment. He turned his gaze back at Reina (Kagome). Of course! Why didn't he realize it? The powerful amount of reiki in her signifies that she is a very powerful miko.

"Let me see the jewels." Hansuke said. Not that he didn't believe her, but he wanted proof that she really is the Shikon Miko.

Reina (Kagome) took out the small jar of jewel shards she had around her neck and held them out to Hansuke. He stared at them with curiosity. He had heard rumors about the powers of the jewel shards, but he never thought he would get the chance to see them. Let alone meet the Shikon Miko. He handed the jewels back to Reina (Kagome).

"It seems you speak the truth, Reina. I apologize for doubting you." Hansuke said.

"It's okay, Hansuke." Kagome said as she put away the jewel shards.

"Hansuke, what are your traveling plans?" Masahiro asked.

"I planned on leaving tomorrow to help out other villages, why?" Hansuke asked.

"How about you travel with us?" Masahiro asked.

"What? Why?" Hansuke asked, confused.

"We're also helping out villages with demon problems." Masahiro said.

"It's a lot better than traveling alone, Hansuke." Akari said.

Hansuke thought about what Masahiro and Akari said. He had been traveling by himself for quite a while. He had been secretly wishing that he could have a traveling companion. He used to have one. But his life ended with a cruel fate. A fate he was unable to prevent.

"Hansuke, will you join our pack and help us gather the jewel shards?" Kagome asked. Hansuke was shocked when Reina (Kagome) asked him about joining them. He found it odd that a miko would join with other demons on her journey to find the jewel shards. But when she told him of their part of loneliness that they share, he realized that she was able to fill in that loneliness of those who stood beside her. He made his decision.

"I shall join you on your quest, Miko Reina." Hansuke said.

"Thank you, Hansuke. But first we have to go to Kaira's nest." Kagome said.

"Kaira's nest?" Hansuke asked, his brow arched.

"We have to stop this band of tengus from terrorizing the human villages." Masahiro said.

"I agree with you, Masahiro. Those tengus are nothing but a bunch of thieves. They are very bothersome." Hansuke said.


	5. The Abandoned Lion Cub

Chapter 5: The Abandoned Lion Cub

It's been almost a week since Kagome's pack grew bigger. Akari began to explain everything she knew about tengus. Masahiro was helping Shippo with sword fighting. Hansuke also helped Kagome and Akari with their powers. Akari told everyone that it would take three more days to reach Kaira's nest. Kagome was nervous about her and Shippo's identity being revealed. She never told them her real name. She felt guilty for not telling them. But she grew attached to her new name and Shippo started to like his as well. She knew that sooner or later they will find out. Hopefully it's later that she would have to tell them.

* * *

Masahiro could tell that Reina (Kagome) seemed worried about something. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he figured it might involve one of her secrets. Instead, he decided to wait until she wishes to talk to him about it. He began to wonder why she was being secretive. Then he realized he never asked her why she and Akinobu (Shippo) were traveling by themselves and how she easily trusts him. Masahiro probably guessed that her trust in demons or people had gotten her in a lot of trouble. But if she did get in that kind of trouble, how did she get out of it?

When Kagome's pack arrived in a village, they heard a yelp of a small child. They rushed towards the sound and saw a group of men surrounding a little child who was curled up like a ball. Masahiro and Hansuke quickly stepped in and stopped them from further abusement. Kagome quickly went to the child's side. The child was unconscious when she held her in her arms. The little girl had short dirty blond hair and was wearing a dark orange kimono with a brown obi. But then she noticed something. The child had dark brown colored cat ears on top of her head and there was a cat tail behind her as well.

"What are you doing?! Treating a small girl like that!" Masahiro yelled at the group of men. He and Hansuke stood in front of Kagome while she held the child close to her.

"That child is a hanyō!" The first man said, pointing a the child.

"And she was stealing our food, too!" The second man said.

"She's just a child!" Akari said. The two men then noticed Kagome.

"You're a miko, aren't you suppose to kill demons?" The third man asked.

"I help preserve life. Bringing balance. I only kill demons who bring harm towards others." Kagome said. With that said, Masahiro walked over to Reina and lifted the child into his arms. After that, Kagome and the others left the village.

* * *

Kagome and the others stopped at a clearing to set up camp for the night. Masahiro and Shippo went fishing, Hansuke went to collect firewood, and Kagome and Akari went to set up camp. After camp was all set up. Akari helped Kagome take care of the hanyō child. Everyone felt so sorry for the young hanyō. So many scars for someone so young. It was heartbreaking. Trying to survive on her own.

The child fluttered her eyes and then she stared at Kagome with her cat green eyes. The child instant grew frighten and jumped out of the sleeping bag and hid behind one of the trees near the camp. She peeked her head out behind the tree. Kagome could see light in her green eyes that were reflected by the campfire. But she could also see the fear that was in the little one's eyes.

"Come here, little one." Kagome said, holding her hand out. The child shrunk back behind the tree.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you." Kagome said. The little hanyō was still looking at Reina with fear. The half demon had probably already sensed that she's a miko.

"What kind of hanyō are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm-I'm a lion-cub," The half demon said, peeking out.

"It's okay, little one." kagome said, still holding her hand out the little hanyō. The cub looked at her and then at her hand. The cub slowly walked towards her and then leaped into her arms. The cub started crying in Kagome's arms. She calmly rubbed the cub's back as the little one cried, trying to calm the child.

"It's okay, you're safe now, little one," Kagome said. The cub looked up at her with her beautiful cat green eyes.

"What's your name, little one?" Kagome asked.

"Tomoe," Tomoe said as she blushed.

"That's a cute name." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Tomoe said giving a wide smile in return.

* * *

After the many introductions and explaining how they all came together, Tomoe became fascinated with the group of individuals in front of her. She was surprised that Reina (Kagome) was a miko who actually _befriends _humans, demons, and hanyōs. Not to mention that she's the infamous Shikon Miko and that she's raising a young kitsune cub, too. Tomoe never thought she would also meet an onmyouji as well. She was envious of this pack, they had no prejudice towards each other.

"So Tomoe, what were you doing in the village?" Hansuke asked.

"I was searching for food and came across a watermelon field. I knew that it wouldn't be right to steal, but I was really hungry. One of the villagers cornered me and started beating me up." Tomoe said, remembering of what happened before she met Reina and the others. All the pain that ached all over her body.

"How come you didn't try to get away?" Shippo asked.

"I didn't want to fight unarmed humans. That would make me act more like a demon." Tomoe said, "Besides, I'm still hated by humans no matter what I do." Tomoe remembered all those years of abuse. She was also hated demons as well. They thought that she was a disgrace to all cat demons, just because her father mated with a human woman.

"We don't hate you, Tomoe." Masahiro said.

"You don't?" Tomoe asked, confused.

"You were trying to survive. That's an instinct for all living beings." Akari said.

"You could've attack those who were harming you, but you chose not. That proves that you don't want to bring harm to anyone." Masahiro said.

"It also shows that you have a merciful heart, Tomoe." Kagome said. Tomoe blushed when she was told by this. She had never met such compassionate people like the ones who sat around her.

"Tomoe." Kagome said.

"Yes?" Tomoe asked.

"Would you like to join our pack?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?" Tomoe asked.

"What I'm saying if you like to join us on our journey to fight against demons who are threatening the humans using the jewel shards." Kagome said.

"Can I really join you all? You won't mind having a hanyō like me with you?" Tomoe asked as tears were beginning to form in her cat green eyes.

"We wouldn't mind at all. In fact, we would be glad that you would join us." Kagome said.

"Then I'll join you!" Tomoe said as she smiled while tears fell on both sides of her cheeks. Kagome held Tomoe close to chest and she instantly relaxed in her arms. She noticed that Tomoe's tail was swaying back and forth. She could tell that Tomoe was comfortable in her presence. She softly rub Tomoe's ears as Tomoe started to purr at the sensation.

Tomoe liked it when Reina (Kagome) rubbed her ears. No one had touched her ears like this since her parents died. Her mother would always rubbed the furry appendages while her father would lightly scratch behind her ears. She missed this feeling of comfort that she had lost years ago.

"Welcome to the pack, Tomoe." Shippo said.

"Thank you, everyone." Tomoe said softly as she started to drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning, after they packed up, they went back on the road for the journey ahead. Tomoe was only curious one who wanted to know where they were headed.

"So where are we all headed?" Tomoe asked.

"We're headed towards Kaira's nest." Kagome said.

"Kaira's nest! Why are earth do you want to go there for?!" Tomoe asked in a panic tone.

"We have to stop Kaira from further harming human villages." Masahiro said. Everyone noticed the determination in Masahiro's aura. They could tell that he wanted to stop these troublesome band of tengus. Tomoe had heard the rumors of the leader of the group of rōnin tengus. She knew that he was a powerful, yet fearsome tengu that was merciless towards ningens. Even though she was abused by ningens for so long, Tomoe felt like she had to help her new pack on this quest. Her parents had always told her that there are some humans out there who get along with demons. After all, her mother was a human and her father was a lion demon. That proved that her parents loved each other despite that they were different species.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way!" Tomoe said.

And so Kagome's pack were on the road where up ahead laid Kaira's nest. But what they didn't know then was that Akari had kept a secret. A secret that will reveal of who she really is.

* * *

A dark figure with large black wings stood upon a cliff edge that overlooked a village down below. He wore a black haori and hakama along with black boots. He had long ink black hair and blood red eyes. He easily blended into the night except his eyes made him stood out. He could see the lights in the windows of the huts in the village. He knew that inside that village there were beautiful women in it. Women that would be able to satisfy his needs. He smiled wickedly at the thought of the women who would beg for mercy as they struggled beneath him.

"Sir." A black winged figure said as he got down on one knee.

"What is it, Iwao?" The dark figure asked.

"The three troops that you sent after the white tengu, they've been murdered, sir." Iwao said.

"What? How?" The dark figure asked.

"It was a miko, sir." Iwao said.

"A miko?" The dark figure asked, his brow arched.

"Not just any miko, sir. It was the Shikon Miko." Iwao said.

"The Shikon Miko you say?" The dark figure asked.

"But she's not alone, sir. The white tengu is with her along with a dragon demon, a kitsune cub, an onmyouji, and a hanyō lion cub." Iwao said.

"So she has brought company with her. The Shikon Miko nonetheless." The dark figure said.

"What should we do, sir?" Iwao asked.

"Let's give them a proper welcoming party." The dark figure said with dark smile. He knew that with the Shikon Miko by his side, he would be able to obtain all the jewel shards that were hidden all over Japan. Not only that, she would be an excellent bed partner.

"Very well, Kaira." Iwao said.


	6. Kaira's Nest Part 1

Chapter 6: Kaira's Nest Part 1

The group had finally arrived in the village that was being terrorized by Kaira's followers. When they entered the village, they noticed something strange. The villagers seemed to be eying on Kagome and Akari for some unknown reason. Masahiro, Hansuke, Tomoe, and Shippo felt uneasy.

"Is it just me or is it just that there's more of men than there are of women in this village?" Akari asked, feeling uneasy.

"I agree with you on that one, Akari." Kagome said, sensing Akari's uneasiness.

"Something tells me that these humans won't to talk to us even if we ask them." Masahiro said.

"What makes you say that?" Tomoe asked.

"Everyone is just staring at us, but they don't want to approach us." Masahiro said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay in this village."Akari whispered.

"Then what should we do?" Shippo whispered.

"We'll camp outside of the village." Masahiro whispered.

"Why should we do that?" Hansuke whispered.

"Since we can't go to them. They'll have to come to us." Masahiro whispered.

"That's good idea, Masahiro." Kagome whispered.

"Actually, that's a _really_ great idea. So what's the plan, Masahiro?" Hansuke whispered.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome and her pack set Masahiro's plan into action. Hansuke used his ofudas and made copies of everyone sleeping around the campfire. Everyone sat up in the trees as they waited for their guests to show up. Akari, Tomoe, and Akinobu stayed in tree near their copies. Hansuke sat in a tree above his own copy. Masahiro and Kagome sat above theirs.

However, Kagome was embarrassed about her copy's position. Her copy was leaning her head against Masahiro's shoulder. She couldn't believe Hansuke put the both of them in that position. She was going to have a word with him after this. Better yet, beat him to a bloody pulp.

Masahiro was having the same thoughts as Reina (Kagome). He had a feeling that Hansuke was teasing him or knew what he thought about him and Reina. He's gonna have a bone to pick with him later. Then they heard footsteps coming towards their camp.

They saw a few villagers near the bushes, waiting for the right moment. They had ropes and blind clothes with them. They quietly snuck up behind the copies. Just when the villagers were about to blindfold them, Hansuke activated the trap.

"Heaven's bindings!" Hansuke said. The copies turned into white ropes and wrapped the villagers tightly. Unable for them to escape. Kagome and the others jumped from their hiding spots. The villagers looked panicked as they tried to get out of the bindings. But it was futile for them.

"Would you mind telling us as to why you were trying to bind us?" Masahiro asked.

"Please, release us!" The first man said.

"Not until you tell why you were sneaking up on us." Masahiro said. The villagers were silent for the moment. Masahiro noticed that they looked too afraid to tell them anything.

"Kaira told us to do it!" The second man said.

"The tengu that threatens this village?" Masahiro asked.

"That tengu has my wife!" The third man said.

"He has my sister!" The fourth man said.

"He has my betrothe!" The fifth man said.

"Enough!" Masahiro said. All the men were silent at that moment. Masahiro took a breath and let it out. He wanted to help these humans but they seemed be making even harder for them to help them.

"Tell us what happened." Masahiro said.

"It happened about a week ago. Kaira appeared out of nowhere and threaten us if we don't hand over the women, he and his soldiers will kill everyone in the village. Then three days after he took the women, he wanted to make a deal with us. He said that if we give him the Shikon Miko and the white tengu, he'll give all of the women back." The first man said.

"It's possible he might give back the women. But that doesn't mean he'll just leave the village." Akari said.

"What do you mean?" The second man asked.

"He wants Reina because she's a powerful miko. He wants me so that he can kill me because I took his jewel shard." Akari said, "After he has Reina, he will rule the village and then attack other villages after he's done with this one."

"So what should we do?" The third man asked.

"We seal the deal." Masahiro said.

"**What?!**" Shippo and Tomoe asked, shocked. They couldn't believe why they should agree to Kaira's deal. They also couldn't believe that Masahiro wanted to endanger Kagome and Akari.

"In order to destroy an enemy, you must defeat him on the inside." Masahiro said.

"Oh, I get it." Shippo said as he placed his fist into his palm. He finally realized Masahiro's plan. But he was still worried for Kagome and Akari. Tomoe had the same thoughts as Akinobu (Shippo). She didn't want her mother figure to be put in danger.

"Can you help us?" Masahiro asked while staring at all of the village men in their camp. They looked uneasy for a few moments. They knew that if they gave the Shikon Miko and the white tengu to Kaira, they would get their women back. But they started to believe that the white tengu was probably right.

"Alright, we'll help you." The first man said.

"Shion!" The second man said.

"We have no other choice, Hayate!" Shion said.

"Why should we trust them? They're demons!" The third man said

"The one we made a deal with is also a demon, Aoki!" Shion said. The men were silent at Shion's yelling. He was right, Kaira is a tengu demon. A demon that they couldn't trust.

"How can we help?" Hayate said.

* * *

Kagome and Akari stood in the middle of the village with their hands bonded by rope as they waited for Kaira's arrival while Masahiro, Hansuke, Tomoe, and Shippo watched from the windows of a nearby hut. The villagers were more nervous than Kagome and Akari were. Masahiro's plan was to infiltrate Kaira's nest and save the women. Even though it was his plan, Masahiro was extremely worried about sending Kagome and Akari into the enemy's territory. From what Akari had told them, Kaira was a very dangerous and very aggressive tengu. This tengu will do anything to get anything he wants even if it involves innocent souls. Then he sensed an evil aura coming into the village.

"It must be Kaira and some of his followers." Hansuke whispered.

"Yeah." Masahiro whispered back.

"Do you think that Reina and Akari will be okay, Masahiro?" Tomoe asked with worry in her voice.

"Let's hope so, Tomoe." Masahiro said.

"If they aren't, I'm gonna make sure to torture you for the rest of your life, Masahiro." Shippo said, narrowing his emerald eyes at Masahiro.

"I hope that won't happen, Akinobu." Masahiro said.

"He's here." Hansuke said.

* * *

Kagome and Akari gazed at the black winged figure entering the village. He had long inky black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black kimono and a black haori coat with strange grey symbols on it. He also wore knee high hakamas and tall black tabi socks. His zori sandals looked like high quality that is mostly bought by nobles. Behind him were his followers who wore grey kimonos and dark grey hakamas. They wore black metal beaks that covered their mouths. Kagome could tell why the villagers were afraid of them. They looked very intimidating. Then she sensed jewel shards on him.

"You're Kaira, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Why yes I am. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Shikon Miko." Kaira said. He tooked Kagome's bonded hands and raised them to his lips, but she yanked her hands back before his lips touched them. Kaira frowned when Kagome retracted her hands away from him. Then he turned towards Akari. He gave her an innocent, yet eerie smile. Kagome could feel a dark aura around him. It made a shiver go down her spine.

"Akari, it's so nice to see you again." Kaira said.

"Likewise, Kaira." Akari said. Unexpectedly, Kaira bunched Akari in the left jaw and she skid behind Kagome.

"Akari!" Kagome said as she ran over to Akari. She helped her slowly get up from the ground. The villagers looked shocked at this; a miko helping a tengu. What was even stranger for them was that a miko and a tengu were trying to help them get the women back. Some were uneasy at this moment. But then they saw how the miko was protective of the tengu. They never thought that a demon would get along with a miko.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Kaira asked. His followers grabbed Kagome and Akari by both of their arms. All of his followers spread out their large wings and were about to take flight.

"Wait!" Shion called out to Kaira. Kaira turned towards Shion and gave him a stern glare.

"What?" Kaira asked in an impatient tone. He didn't have the time for this. He rather be back at his nest where he will try to woo the beautiful young miko. He had to admit that she was certainly beautiful. More beautiful than any other demoness he encountered. He hoped that she would join him in his bed soon. He was already imagining what she would be like with him on top of her.

"When can we have our women back?" Shion asked.

"Pardon?" Kaira asked, his brow arched.

"You promised us if we gave you the Shikon Miko and the white tengu, you would give back our women." Shion said.

"Did I say that?" Kaira asked as he tapped his chin. Then his eyes widened. It made him look like he had just realized something. He turned back at Shion.

"Oh that's right. I said that I'll give them back to you, _eventually_." Kaira said. At that moment, Kaira and his followers took flight.

* * *

Kagome tensed up as soon they took flight. She hated it when someone doesn't warn her of when they decide to lift off into the air. The air was cold as they flew over the forest away from the village. She glanced back at the village she and Akari left from. She felt terrible for the villagers, being tricked by an evil twisted tengu named Kaira. She looked up and saw a mountain up ahead. She could sense a dark aura coming from the mountain as they got closer. But she sensed something else. It felt like something was pulling her soul. Then she remembered that feeling: jewel shards were nearby!

They landed on the edge of a cliff that had a shade over it. Kaira walked towards the wall of rock and placed his hand on it. Suddenly a rock door appeared and slid open. Kaira entered with his followers who held Kagome and Akari by their bounds followed behind him. After they entered, the door closed behind them and the room was dark. Then torches light up a long hallway. They walked down the hallway and arrived at a pair of shoji doors with a beautiful design of sakura petals on them. Kaira opened the doors and went inside with his followers and the two prisoners in tow.

Kagome sensed more jewel shards somewhere past the room they were in. She didn't know how Kaira gained more shards. Akari gave her a jewel shard that Kaira had. She probably didn't know that he had more or maybe she was only able to obtain one.

Kagome and Akari were forced to sit on the floor while Kaira towered over them. Kagome looked up at the tengu in front of her. When she saw his blood red eyes, she saw traces of lust in them. She saw that look in every low level demon she fought. She really hated that look.

"So, you are the Shikon Miko, right?" Kaira asked, smiling wickedly.

"Yes, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Your name, please?" Kaira asked. Kagome stayed silent. Kaira's brow twitched.

"Alright then. Beautiful miko, I want you to help me find the sacred jewel shards." Kaira said.

"Why should I help you?" Kagome asked, glaring at Kaira.

"Well, my dream is to I obtain all the shards so that I'll be the most powerful tengu that has ever lived. But not only that, I will rule all of the Eastern lands!" Kaira said with an evil laugh that sent a shiver down Kagome's and Akari's spine. Both them were not surprised that a demon would want extreme power. But they never met any one who wanted to take over the Eastern lands.

"That's impossible, Kaira." Akari said, regaining her composure.

"What?" Kaira asked when he stopped laughing.

"The dragons of the East are just as powerful as the dogs of the West. If you plan on fighting them, you'll probably end up dead." Akari said, smugly. Kaira glared down at Akari. Unexpectedly, he punched Akari in the jaw. Akari fell to the floor with excruciating pain in her right cheek. She didn't know that he grew this strong since the last time she saw him. But it's probably the power of the tainted jewel shards. She should've looked for the ones he still had. Unfortunately she was only able to get one that was in sight. Not to mention she was caught when she found only one.

"Akari!" Kagome said while struggling to get out of the tengu's grasp when she saw Akari laying on her side on the floor. She could tell that Akari was trying to surpass the pain in her jaw.

"Still cheeky as always." Kaira said. Akari glared back at him,

"Then again, you'll always be cheeky, Akari."

"How do you know Akari?" Kagome asked.

"Oh? She didn't tell you? She's my younger sister." Kaira said, "It's too bad you're not a _true _tengu, you would have been able to fight me and my followers. I also would have recognized you as family. But you're not."

Kagome was shocked by what Kaira said about Akari. She never would have guessed that Kaira was Akari's older brother. It reminded her of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship. Two siblings who hated each other because they're different in levels of power and species. Was she the only sibling in the world that acknowledged their younger siblings?

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Miko, will you help me with my dream?" Kaira asked, giving Kagome an innocent smile. But Kagome knew it wasn't an innocent smile. It was a fake smile. He also sounded like Naraku when he was trying to ass kiss Sesshomaru into killing Inuyasha that one time. Luckily, Sesshomaru wasn't buying it at the time.

"No, I won't help you with your foolish dream." Kagome said. Kaira's smile vanished and it turned into a frown of displeasure. A dark and sinister frown to be most precise.

"If you won't help me then give me the shards, miko." Kaira said.

"No." Kagome said, glaring.

"Give me the shards, _now_." Kaira said.

"No, I will _not_." Kagome said with a stern look. Kaira dove his hand into the collar of her kimono. He seem to be searching for something. Kagome hated him for even touching her. The touch of his hands felt rough and violent. She hated this tengu more than any other vile man she came across. Then she looked up and saw Kaira with a frustrated look on his face. He didn't find what he was looking for.

"Where are the shards, miko?" Kaira asked. Kagome smirked.

Flashback:

_They waited for their guests to arrive at their campsite. Kagome had a feeling that Kaira would try to obtain her shards. She couldn't let him have them if she gets caught in the middle of this. She looked towards Masahiro. He was the only one she could trust for the moment. Even though he's a demon, she knew that he wouldn't use the shards for a selfish cause._

_"Masahiro." Kagome said._

_ "Yes, what is it?" Masahiro asked when he looked towards her. Kagome took her little jar of jewel shards from around her neck and placed them into Masahiro's palm._

_ "Keep these safe for me, Masahiro." Kagome said._

_ "But,...are you sure?" Masahiro asked, shocked. He didn't know why Reina_ (Kagome)_ would entrust the shards to him. He was dragon demon, nobody trusts a dragon demon. _

_ "Yes." Kagome said. Masahiro looked at Reina (Kagome) and then the shards. He closed his eyes and held the jar close to his chest. Reina trusts him. She was placing her trust in him. He opened his eyes and gave her a look of determination._

_ "I'll protect them with my life, Reina." Masahiro said. _

_ "Thank you, Masahiro." Kagome said._

Flashback Ends

"I must have dropped them somewhere." Kagome said.

"Don't lie to me, miko!" Kaira said, grabbing Kagome by the collar. She could see the rage in his eyes. They were exactly like Naraku's when one of his plans had failed.

"I will _not_ tell you." Kagome said, defiantly. Kaira's frown grew darker as he stared into her sky blue eyes. Knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with the miko. Maybe if he locked her away for a few days without food and water might change her mind or maybe…

"If you don't tell me, miko, I will kill all the women from the village including the white tengu." Kaira said. Kagome's body grew tense when Kaira stated his threat. She knew that she couldn't let the women or Akari die because of her. But she also knew that she couldn't let Kaira get a hold of all the jewel shards. She had to think of something and quick.

"Give me a week." Kagome said.

"A week?" Kaira asked, his brow arched.

"Then I will make my decision by then." Kagome said. Kaira let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. I'll give you one week." Kaira said, "Just make sure you make the right one."

**End of Part One**


	7. Kaira's Nest Part 2

Chapter 7: Kaira's Nest Part 2

After her deal with Kaira, Reina was sent to a room with a beautiful flower design on the shoji screens. There was a dresser in the corner that had all shades of rouge and eye powder. She opened up the other drawers and saw numerous kimonos with different designs on it.

_ He's trying to bribe me into making me help him. _Reina thought and sighed, _What a jerk!_

She was hating this tengu by every second. Kaira reminded Reina of Naraku in every way. Putting that thought aside, Reina had to figure out on how to contact Masahiro and the others about Kaira's plans. But most importantly on how she and Akari were going to free the women. Then she remembered the ofudas that Hansuke gave to her and Akari before they were taken to Kaira.

Flashback:

"_We know that you two won't be able to contact us while you're in Kaira's nest, so I'll give these." Hansuke said as he took out two ofudas from his kimono sleeve and gave one to Reina and another to Akari._

"_Ofudas?" Akari asked._

"_These ofudas will allow you to contact us without Kaira's knowledge. Just channel your auras into the ofuda and you'll be able to speak to us through them." Hansuke said._

"_Alright. Thanks, Hansuke." Akari said. _

"_Just be careful you two. You'll be on your own until we get to you." Hansuke said._

"_Yes, thank you, Hansuke." Reina said._

"_Be careful, mama." Akinobu said as he wrapped his arms around her neck and Tomoe wrapped her arms around Reina's waist. She gave both of them a tight squeeze to reassure them that she would return safe. They also went over to Akari and gave her hugs. Akari hugged them back. She wanted to let the little ones know that they will come back to them. Masahiro entered the hut when she released Akinobu and Tomoe. Akinobu, Tomoe, Hansuke, and Akari decided to leave the two to talk. _

"_Masahiro." Reina said as she walked up to him._

"_Don't worry, your shards are safe." Masahiro said. Patting his hand over his heart. She could tell that Masahiro was scared for her. But she had to help save the women. She knew that the women were probably terrified right now. She could relate to them. All those times she was kidnapped, she always waited for Inuyasha come and rescue her. They were always close calls. But now she was the rescuer and she was facing an enemy without Inuyasha's help. She couldn't help feeling uneasy._

_ Noticing her uneasiness, Masahiro pulled her into his arms. Reina could feel her heart rate go up as Masahiro held her close. She was tense for a moment, but then she relaxed. Somehow, being in Masahiro's arms made her feel less nervous. It made her calm while she placed her head near his heart, feeling his warmth made her body feel at ease._

"_Please come back safe, Reina." Masahiro said._

"_I promise I will, Masahiro." Reina said.  
_

* * *

After Reina made the deal with Kaira, the guards dragged Akari by the arms and shoved her into a room. In the room, there were a group of women who looked terrified when they saw Akari. They were all huddled together as they sat a few feet away from her.

"Are you the women from the mountain village?" Akari asked, calmly. The women remained silent as they stared at her. She knew that this was going nowhere. Then she heard one of the women get up. Akari looked up and saw a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a simple pink kimono with a yellow obi around her waist. She was probably around Reina's age at least. The girl walked towards her and kneeled down at her at eye level.

"Yes, we are the village women who were kidnapped by Kaira." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Akari asked.

"Kuri." Kuri said.

"I'm Akari." Akari said.

"Are you a tengu?" Kuri asked.

"Yes, I am." Akari said.

"Why are you locked in this room with us?" Kuri asked.

"White tengus are known to be bad luck for black tengus." Akari said.

"That's terrible." Kuri said.

"Yes, it is." Akari said, "Anyway, the real reason why I'm here is to rescue all of you."

"Rescue?" A woman asked.

"Why should we ask for rescue from the same breed of the demon that captured all of us?!" Another woman said.

"But she said that she has come to help us. Surely, she doesn't mean to harm us." The third woman said, nervously.

"Are you siding with the demons?" The fourth woman asked in an angry tone. All of the women began to argue among each other. Akari knew that they couldn't decide if they could trust her. After all, she was the same breed as Kaira. Then she saw Kuri stand up in front of the women.

"Shut up!" Kuri said. The women went silent when Kuri shouted. But they still looked frightened at the moment.

"I know that Akari isn't evil. If she was, why would she be put here in the first place?" Kuri asked, "I also know that Akari is our savior and we have to have faith in her for now."

Akari was surprised at this human. A mortal human actually trusted her. A human that had no powers, but had a side of courage and trust a complete stranger. Humans were still a mystery to her. They were always surprising her.

"But I didn't come alone. The Shikon Miko is also here." Akari said, surprising the women.

"Really?" A woman asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes. So trust the both of us, please." Akari said. The room was silent and the women looked at each other. They nodded and stood up while looking at Akari and Kuri.

"We'll trust you." Another woman said.

"Thank you." Akari said as she gave a little bow.

* * *

Masahiro and the others, minus Reina and Akari, raced towards the mountain that Kaira called home. All of them grew worried about their two comrades. They knew that Reina and Akari would have fight on their own if trouble were to brew. Akinobu clenched his fists onto Masahiro's shoulder as he rested on his shoulder. He was worried about Reina. He remembered all those times when Reina use to get into trouble and then Inuyasha would come in and save her. But all of them were _really _close calls.

Tomoe was worried about Reina as well as Akinobu was. Even though it wasn't very long that she had gotten to know Reina, she felt like she had a mother again. She now knew how Akinobu felt about Reina. Not wanting someone who is precious to you getting into danger. She continued to think about her as she held onto Hansuke's shoulders while he carried her on his back.

Masahiro was even more worried about his two pack members. He knew that Akari could probably fight by herself. Although he grew more worried about Reina. Knowing that she is miko, he had faith that she would be able to fight on her own. But he didn't know the number of tengus that resided in Kaira's nest. Plus that she didn't have her sword or her bow and arrows. He had a feeling that Kaira will try to do something terrible to Reina. He desperately hoped that the two of them would be alright.

Hansuke felt the same way as the others did. Kaira was at a different level of demons they have faced so far. A yokai bear is one thing, but a full fledged tengu is another. Then he felt two different auras near his chest. The group stopped when he took out two ofudas that were glowing in two different colors. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the auras.

_ Reina, what is it? _Hansuke asked.

_ I know the reason why Kaira wants the jewel shards. _Reina said.

_ Why? _Hansuke asked.

_ He wants to be powerful enough to rule the Eastern Lands! _Reina said.

_ What?! Is he insane? _Hansuke asked, shocked.

_ Not only that, he wants me to be his shard detector and his mate! Ugh! I didn't know he would be such a pig! _Reina said, fuming at Kaira's arrogance.

_ I agree that he is. _Hansuke said.

_ There's something else that you all need to know, Hansuke. _Reina said.

_ What is it? _Hansuke said.

_ Kaira is...Akari's older brother. _Reina said.

_ WHAT?! _Hansuke asked, startled.

_ I didn't believe it either. But I think he was telling because Akari looked like she wasn't going to deny it. _Reina said.

_ I see._ Hansuke said, Do_ you know where the women are? _

_ No. Akari might be with them. _Reina said.

_ Okay. Do you know how we can get inside? _Hansuke asked.

_ Yes. There's a crack on the side of the east side of the mountain. There a boulder that acts like a sliding door. Walk straight down and go to your right. Further down the way is where my room is. _Reina said.

_ Thanks, Reina. Now hang in there until we get to you._ Hansuke said.

_ I will. Be safe._ Reina said. After their conversation ended, Reina's aura vanished on the ofuda and Hansuke concentrated on Akari's. He felt a little uncertained at that moment. He couldn't believe that Akari was related to that sinister and twisted tengu. But he needed her help even though she is related to the enemy.

_ Hansuke, can you hear me? _Akari asked.

_ Yes, I hear you, Akari. _Hansuke said.

_ I know where the women are. _Akari said.

_ How can we find them? _Hansuke asked.

_ After you get to through the entrance, walk straight down the hall. You'll reach a door with a sakura petals design on it. Take a left and stop at a pair of doors with rose petals on it. _Akari said.

_ Thank you, Akari. _Hansuke said.

_ Yeah. _Akari said, _She told you, didn't she?_

_ What?_ Hansuke asked, confused.

_ Reina told you that I'm Kaira's younger sister. _Akari said, sadly.

_ Yes, she did. _Hansuke said.

_ I'm sorry. _Akari said.

_ It's okay. I understand. _Hansuke said.

_ You do? _Akari asked.

_ I understand that you felt uncomfortable talking about your family. _Hansuke said.

_ Yeah, I still can't believe I'm related to such a monster. _Akari said, _If he's a monster, then I'm probably one as well. _She was internally angry at herself. She silently wished that she wasn't related to him at all. But she had to put that thought aside now. What she really needed to do right now was to help Reina and rescue the village woman.

_ You're not a monster, Akari. _Hansuke said.

_ Huh? _Akari asked, startled.

_ You're a special tengu, Akari. _Hansuke said, _One of a kind._

Akari blushed when Hansuke called her special. The only ones who knew that she was special was her parents and the miko who took her in. But there were more people who accepted her as a white tengu. She was glad that she met Hansuke and the others. They accepted her without a second thought. She smiled when she remembered the day when she joined the pack. It was a day that she would never forget.

_ Thank you, Hansuke. _Akari said.

_ You're welcome. _Hansuke said with gentleness in his voice, _Don't worry, we're about a day away from the nest. We'll there soon._

_ Okay, I'll make that the women will stay safe until then. _Akari said with confidence.

_ Alright then, good luck, Akari! _Hansuke said.

_ You too, Hansuke. _Akari said.

"So what did Reina and Akari say?" Akinobu asked as Hansuke put away his two ofudas.

"Reina told me how we can get into the nest and Akari told me where to find the women." Hansuke said.

"Are they alright?" Masahiro asked, worried.

"Don't worry. They're fine." Hansuke said.

"Thank goodness." Tomoe said.

"But there's another matter Reina told me about." Hansuke said.

"What is it?" Masahiro asked.

"Kaira plans on using Reina to find the jewel shards and use them to take over the Eastern Lands." Hansuke said.

"HUH?!" Masahiro, Akinobu, and Tomoe asked at the same time.

"Apparently, that's the least of our worries for now." Hansuke said.

"For now, I guess." Akinobu said. Masahiro clenched his fists at that moment. He had a hunch that his older brother, Shinji had something to do with this. He probably told him that he would give him a _part _of the Eastern Lands. That's exactly what Shinji would do. Using people like game pieces on a shoji board. But there was something else to Shinji's game. Was he the other player whose playing against Shinji or was he a game piece in Shinji's game?

"Before we go in, we should think of a plan." Masahiro said.

"Right." Hansuke, Akinobu, and Tomoe said.

**End of Part Two**


	8. Kaira's Nest Part 3

Chapter 8: Kaira's Nest Part 3

Kagome finish putting on the kimono she was forced to wear for Kaira. She really hated it for its design. It was black and red all over, like a bucket of red paint was splashed all over it. She didn't know Kaira had such horrible taste when it came to women's clothing. But she had to do this. She hoped that she will survive this dinner she's having with him.

_Masahiro, please hurry! I don't know how much longer I can put up with this guy! _Kagome thought as she let out a sigh. Then she heard a knock at the door behind her. She turned and saw a tengu at the entrance. He had long black hair tied up in a topknot and grey eyes. He also wore a black kimono and grey hakamas along with a pair of zori sandals. He had an emotionless face, which reminded her of Sesshomaru. She found out that his name is Iwao when she first encountered him.

"Dinner is ready, miko. Kaira waits for you." Iwao said.

"Hai." Kagome said. Then she followed Iwao to the dining room. Kagome was somewhat nervous on the way to dine with Kaira. Suddenly, she felt a pull nearby. She knew that feeling. A jewel shard was nearby. But she couldn't get to it at the moment. She to endure the meal she was going to have with Kaira. When they were halfway there, Iwao handed her a vile of purple liquid.

"What is this?" Kagome asked, looking at the vile with curiosity.

"It's a potion. Kaira has put some sort of drug that will make you go into heat. So take this before the meal." Iwao said. Then he noticed that Kagome stopped and went stiff at that moment. She could not believe the nerve of that tengu! Trying to mate with her on the first night. She couldn't wait to purify him.

"Okay." Kagome said as she opened the vile and drank it all in one gulp. Her face scrunched up at the horrible taste. It smelled and tasted like vinegar almost.

"I know that it tastes disgusting. But it's the only way to protect you from the drug. It should last for a couple of hours." Iwao said.

"Thank you, Iwao." Kagome said as she stopped and gave him a small bow. She was glad that she had an ally in this horrible place. She remembered the day when he told her that he needed her help.

Flashback:

_"Who's there?" Kagome asked when she heard the shoji door open. She saw a male tengu enter the room. He had long black hair that was tied in a topknot and he had grey eyes. He wore a black kimono and a grey hakama along with a pair of zori sandals._

_ "My name is Iwao." Iwao said._

_ "What do you want?" Kagome asked. She was being on guard in front of this tengu. But this tengu had a different aura than all the other tengus. It seemed calm, yet worried. What could he be worried about?_

_ "I ask for your help, miko." Iwao said._

_ "My help?" Kagome asked, her brow arched. She didn't know why this tengu would need her help. There was already one annoying, self centered, over confident, and sinister tengu that wanted her help. Hopefully this one had a real good reason._

_ "Kaira has imprisoned my sister and I'm unable to free her." Iwao said._

_ "What do you mean you're unable to?" Kagome asked._

_ "Kaira has hidden her somewhere in this nest. He promises that if I do everything that he says, she'll remain unharmed. But if I disobey an order,...he'll hurt her." Iwao said. Kagome was shocked at that moment. She couldn't believe that Kaira was actually forcing Iwao to work for him. Her fists clenched at the thought of his sister being tortured. She should have known that Kaira was capable of doing such things. He was just like Naraku._

_"Why does he want you to help him?" Kagome asked._

_"My sister and I come from a powerful tengu clan that resides in the west. Kaira captured at her most vulnerable moment. Since I'm second strongest to my sister, Kaira decided to use me instead." Iwao said._

_"How come he didn't use your sister?" Kagome asked._

_"She refused to help him. So I'm forced to work for him." Iwao said. A silence came between Kagome and Iwao. This situation was similar to Sango who has her brother, Kohaku, under the influence of a tainted jewel shard._

_ "I'll help you. But in return you must help me." Kagome said._

_ "I will. Thank you, miko." Iwao said as he gave a small bow._

_ "If you betray me, I will purify you to hell and back." Kagome said with a stern face._

_ "H-Hai." Iwao said, nervously._

* * *

"Good luck, miko." Iwao said when they arrived at the door. He bowed and Kagome nodded. He opened the door and she was surprised at what she saw in the dining room. There was a long line of food that was on the table. It was more than enough to feed an entire village. That food was probably from the village. Kagome felt sick just by looking at it.

"It's a pleasure for you to join me, miko. Please help yourself." Kaira said, giving off a fake smile. Kagome slowly made her way over to the table. She sat down five seats away from him.

"There's something I wish to know, miko." Kaira said, moving closer to her.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Your name. You must have a name. A lovely lady most certainly has a lovely name." Kaira said, smirking as he sat down next to her. Reina felt his presence most disturbing, which it was. He was more annoying than Koga when he keeps asking her to be 'his woman'. She really hated those who would use her for their own benefits.

"It's Miko." Kagome said, blankly.

"Tell me your real name." Kaira said, his brow twitched.

"Miko." Kagome said, blankly.

"Tell me your name, _please_." Kaira said, starting to get angry.

"It's Miko." Kagome said, blankly.

"TELL ME YOUR REAL NAME RIGHT NOW!" Kaira shouted at Kagome as he stood up with his eyes glowing in darker red. He breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself. This miko was being very stubborn towards him. He didn't know why the girl wouldn't tell him her name. He knew that she must have a beautiful name. Why was she making it so difficult for him?

"It's Miko." Kagome said. Kaira clenched his fists as he quickly sat down.

"Fine then." Kaira said as he sat back down, "So tell me, why are you searching for the shards, miko?"

"It's my duty to collect them." Kagome said.

"There must be some other reason, miko." Kaira said.

"It's my duty. That's all." Kagome said. Kaira sighed at the moment. He knew that this conversation was over.

"How about dessert?" Kaira asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't like sweets." Kagome said, blankly. Kaira sighed again. He also knew that he was getting nowhere with the miko right now.

"I will escort you to your room, miko." Kaira said as he stood up.

"No, I'll have Iwao escort me." Kagome said.

"How do you know his name, miko?" Kaira asked, his brow arched.

"It's because I asked him." Kagome said.

"Fine." Kaira said as he gritted his teeth. The miko was starting to test his patience. First, she didn't tell him her name and now she won't tell him about her decision. Not to mention she didn't eat anything of the food that was set out. He saw the miko get up and head towards the door.

"Where are you going, miko?" Kaira asked as he stood up.

"To wait for Iwao." Kagome said without looking at him.

"Sit down and wait for him." Kaira said.

"I rather wait by the door for him." Kagome said.

"I said _sit...down_, miko." Kaira said, pointing his left finger to the ground.

"No." Kagome said, glaring at Kaira. He quickly got up, grabbed both of her wrists, and pinned her against the wall. He stared into the miko's blue eyes. They were more beautiful than the ocean. The eyes lashes that outlined her eyes made her so enchanting. Her pink lips looked so kissable, which made him want to kiss her with passion. She was the definition of temptation. Before he could do anything else to her, he felt a burning pain in his hands. He released the miko's wrists and stepped back. He looked down at his hands and noticed the severed burns on them. He glanced at the miko with hatred in his eyes. The miko was making him go crazy with obsession. He wanted nothing more than to take her and be damned with the consequences. But he realized if he tried, he would be turned to ashes.

"Touch me again like that again and I'll purify your entire reproductive system." Kagome said.

* * *

"I didn't expect the dinner would end soon, miko." Iwao said, shocked.

"Sorry, I just couldn't spend another minute with that disgusting tengu." Kagome said as made an "ugh" sound. Iwao could tell that she was really annoyed by Kaira. He couldn't really blame her. There are some demonesses who disliked Kaira as well.

"He was that annoying?" Iwao asked, his brow arched.

"Yes, it was like talking to a lecher who's asking a girl to marry him." Kagome said. When she said that, it reminded her of Miroku. She remembered all those times when Miroku would ask every village girl he ran into to ask if she would bear his children. Then Sango bang her Hiraikotsu. She missed Miroku and Sango. She hoped that they were doing okay.

"Well, I hate to be that girl's shoes." Iwao said.

"Do you wish to find a mate, Iwao?" Kagome asked. Then she saw Iwao stiffen and remained silent for a moment or two before he decided to speak.

"Yeah...I do." Iwao said, blushing.

"What kind of mate?" Kagome asked.

"She has to be kind, caring, tough, and courageous. She will care and love our children. She has to love me for who I am and accept me for what I am." Iwao said, blushing. Suddenly, he went blushed into a deeper shade of red and realized what he had just did. He couldn't believe he told all of this to the Shikon Miko. But he was glad he didn't tell her that he has his sight set on a village girl he met recently. To him, the girl was everything he had told the miko.

"I hope you find her, Iwao." Kagome said.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Akari and the women sat in the room where they were being kept. Akari calmed them by telling them how she met the Shikon Miko and her other pack members. The women were surprised that a miko would get along with a demon. The women also told what happened throughout their years in the village.

"Are the male demons in your pack very handsome?" One woman asked.

"Which one are you interested in?" Another asked.

"Well, I…" Akari began to say. Truth be told, she was kind of interested in Hansuke. He is handsome, strong, loyal, caring, intelligent, and very kind. She blushed at the thought of all of Hansuke's qualities. For some strange reason, she felt an attraction towards Hansuke. But was he attracted to her as she was to him? It made her feel troubled at the moment.

"Not telling!" Akari said with cheer. The women were begging her to tell them. For now, she'll keep it to herself.

"Well, I know who Kuri likes." A woman said.

"Who?" Another asked.

"I believe his name is Iwao." Another said.

"But there's no one in our village named Iwao." Another said.

"So who is he, Kuri?" Another asked. Kuri was receiving all kinds of stares when they asked her about who she liked. As she wanted to tell them, she couldn't. She knew that the village will hate her for being in love with a demon.

"It's a secret!" Kuri said.

* * *

Outside of Kaira's Nest:

Masahiro and the others arrived at the entrance to Kaira's nest. They waited for Iwao to show up and guide them through the creepy and sinister place. Iwao explained of why he was working with Kaira and reassured them that Reina and Akari were alright. They all let out a sigh of relief. They were beyond worried for both of their comrades.

"So what's the plan, Masahiro?" Akinobu asked as he sat on Masahiro's shoulder.

"Let's meet up with Reina and Akari first. Then we'll formulate a plan." Masahiro said.

"Good plan." Hansuke said.

"I'll lead you to Reina's room." Iwao said. They all ran behind Iwao who lead them to Reina's room.

* * *

Kagome sat in her room with nothing to do. She really hated Kaira. After the dinner was shortened, she was sent to her room. She didn't like the kimono she was wearing, so she changed into her miko robes instead. She didn't know where he got such an ugly kimono. She normally liked the blue ones instead because they matched with their eyes. But she liked other colors as well. Then she heard a tap on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's me, Iwao." Iwao said through the door.

"Iwao? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"There's something I need to show you." Iwao said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. She heard the door open and she saw all of the familiar faces.

"Mama!" Shippo and Tomoe said as they embraced her.

"Akinobu! Tomoe!" Kagome said as she hugged them back.

"You're okay!" Tomoe said.

"Of course I am okay. I wouldn't let that overconfident tengu take control of me." Kagome said. When Akinobu (Shippo) and Tomoe released her, she saw Masahiro in front of her. He stared at her for a moment. He looked concerned and relieved at the same time.

"Masahiro?" Kagome asked. Unexpectedly, Masahiro pulled her into his arms. Kagome was shocked as Masahiro tightened his arms around her. She felt him trembling as he held her close to his chest.

"Thank goodness, you're alright." Masahiro said. Kagome could tell that he was worried for her. She rubbed her hands in circles on his back to help calm himself.

"I'm fine, Masahiro." Kagome said.

"I know, Reina." Masahiro said. Then he released her. He was glad that she was alright. He regretted his choice of giving Reina (Kagome) and Akari to Kaira in order to infiltrate his nest. But for now, he was just happy that she's unharmed.

"It's good to know that you're alright, Reina." Hansuke said.

"Thank you, Hansuke." Kagome said.

"Well, now that we found you, what's next?" Shippo asked.

"We have to find Akari, free the women, and escape this prison." Masahiro said.

"But we also need to go after the jewel shard I just sensed." Kagome said.

"Which direction?" Masahiro asked.

"Down that way. But it might be further more down." Kagome said, pointing the way.

"Iwao, find Akari and the women. Then lead everyone out of here. Reina and I will head towards the shard." Masahiro said.

"**But, mama...**" Akinobu and Tomoe said.

"Don't worry, we'll meet up with you later." Kagome said as she rubbed both of their heads, "I promise."

"Just be careful you two." Hansuke said.

"**Hai!**" Kagome and Masahiro said at the same time. Reina's pack members nodded their heads in agreement and followed Iwao down the hallway where Akari and the village women were being kept.

"Let's go, Reina." Masahiro said.

"Hai!" Kagome said as she lead the way to the pull of a jewel shard.

**End of Part Three**


	9. Escape From Kaira's Nest

Chapter 9: Escape From Kaira's Nest

After they separated from the others, Masahiro followed Kagome, who sensed another aura near the end of the hallway. She saw a jewel shard on the handle of a shoji door that had camellia petal designs on it. She carefully took the jewel off the door. As soon as it was taken off and purified, the door opened a crack. Masahiro slowly opened the door and saw a chained figure in the middle of the room. It had chains around its waist, hands, and ankles. The figure had long black hair that was covering its face and had black wings behind it. The figure was wearing a purple kimono with red flower petals on it and a bright red obi around the waist. Masahiro and Kagome quickly figured out that the being in front of them was Iwao's sister.

"Who's there?" Asked a frightened female voice.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." Kagome said as she and Masahiro slowly walked over to her. But the female flapped her big wings causing a gust of wind at them. Masahiro knew that she didn't want them near her. He could tell that she was frightened by the sense of fear in her aura.

"A human and a dragon demon? Are you here to torture me?" The female voice asked. She seemed to be curious about the two different individuals in front of her. But she was also scared at the moment. She was scared that these two will try to hurt her.

"Your brother asked us to help you." Masahiro said.

"Iwao?" The female asked, shocked.

"Yes. I'm Reina by the way." Kagome said.

"I'm Masahiro." Masahiro said.

"What's yours?" Kagome asked.

"Michiko." Michiko said.

"It's nice to meet you, Michiko." Kagome said.

"Likewise." Michiko said.

"Can you let us help you, Michiko?" Masahiro asked.

"Please do." Michiko said. Kagome and Masahiro rushed to Michiko's side. Masahiro tried to pick the locks with his claws. Masahiro was trying his hardest on trying to pick the locks on Michiko. He could tell that they were made to be difficult in order for the prisoner to give up on escaping. But Masahiro wasn't going to give up on her. He and Reina (Kagome) had promised Iwao that they would save his sister. Then he heard a click.

"You did it, Masahiro!" Kagome said. Masahiro beamed at Reina (Kagome) and Michiko. Then Kagome and Masahiro carefully took the chains off of Michiko. Kagome slowly helped her up to her feet.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Masahiro said.

"Hai!" Kagome said.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Hansuke, Akinobu (Shippo), Tomoe, and Iwao headed towards the location of where Akari and the village women are located. They arrived at a pair of shoji doors with rose petals on it. Iwao knocked on the door.

"It's Iwao." Iwao said. The doors slid opened and a girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes appeared. She was wearing a simple pink kimono with a yellow obi wrapped around her waist. She was probably around Reina's age.

"Iwao, what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"We're here to rescue everyone." Iwao said.

"Really? We can get out of here?" The girl asked, excited.

"Yes, help has come, Kuri." Iwao said.

"Thank goodness." Kuri said.

"Hansuke!" Akari said. Hansuke looked towards the voice and saw Akari ran towards him. She stopped right in front of him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hansuke stiffened at the contact. He wasn't expecting this. Well, Masahiro did embrace Reina when they met up. A few seconds later, he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's great to see you, Hansuke." Akari said.

"It's great to see you too, Akari." Hansuke said. It relieved him that she was safe. He wondered if this is how Masahiro felt when he was hugging Reina. Suddenly, Akari extract herself from him. He could see a blush on her face.

"So you're here to rescue us?" Akari asked, nervously.

"Uh,..yeah." Hansuke said, scratching the back of his head.

"Everyone, we're getting out of here." Iwao said.

"Really?" A woman asked.

"Yup! We're all here to help!" Tomoe said.

"Just follow us." Akinobu said.

"**Hai!**" All of the women said.

* * *

Iwao, Hansuke, Tomoe, Akinobu and the women quickly, but quietly ran through the hallways to get to the exit. Iwao could tell that they were all nervous and scared as they walked. But Iwao made sure that nothing would happen to them. Suddenly, two tengus showed up in the hallway.

"Iwao, what are you doing with the women and the prisoner?" A tengu asked.

"And who are the other three beside you?" The other one asked.

"Um…" Iwao said. He didn't know what to say to these two. He didn't expect to run into them so soon. Before he could make an excuse, the tengu was turned into ash and the one next to him was sliced into pieces. Reina, Masahiro, and Michiko appeared.

"Oneesan!" Iwao said as he and Michiko ran towards each other. Iwao started to cry as Michiko hugged him.

"I thought that I would never find you, oneesan." Iwao said in a teary tone.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now, Iwao." Michiko said in a teary tone as well. She started to rub his back, which calmed the both of them. A moment or two passed between the two siblings who were finally reunited.

"Not to be rude or anything, but don't you think that we should be focusing on escaping right now?" Akinobu asked. Iwao and Michiko stepped away from each other.

"Hai! Everyone, this way." Iwao said. Then everyone quietly followed him. They took a few twists and turns before they finally reached the exit. But it looked more like a dead end.

"This is the exit? No offense, Iwao. But this looks more like a dead end to me." Tomoe said. Iwao smiled at Tomoe and placed his hand on the wall. A glow outlined his hand and then a switch appeared. He quickly pressed the switch. The wall slid open to the right. When it fully opened, they saw the bright blue sky, the forest that had the sun shining through the trees and a gentle breeze blowing by them.

"Come on, let's get out here." Iwao said.

"You're not going anywhere." A male voice said. Suddenly, Kaira landed in front of them. Then his soldiers landed right behind him. They all had metal spears, but there were some that had swords. Kaira stood in front of his soldiers. He was carrying a large sword that had a dark and unsettling amount of youki. It looked similar to Tessaiga to Kagome's point of view. Then Reina sensed three jewel shards on Kaira's sword. She had never encountered a demon who had three shards. She started to feel uneasy about Kaira.

_He has three shards! This isn't good! Kaira might be even stronger than two yōkai bears put together. His sword is another mystery as well. There's a dark and tainted aura all around it. _Kagome thought.

"I expected that you would betray me sooner or later, Iwao." Kaira said, smirking.

"Kaira." Iwao said as his fists and his teeth clenched. He despised this tengu more than anyone alive. He forced him to work for him by kidnapping and torturing his older sister. He wasn't going to get away with his crimes.

"ATTACK!" Kaira shouted at his tengus rushed towards them with hatred in their eyes. Kagome quickly placed a barrier around the women and Michiko. Hansuke took out his ofudas and yelled, "HEAVEN'S BINDINGS!" Thick white ropes were wrapped around all of the tengus in front of them. They looked like bugs caught in a spider web. Suddenly, Hansuke felt an incredible amount of youki nearby. He looked towards Masahiro and saw pale purple youki energy gathered in front of him and shaped it into a huge ball.

"ENERGY BULLETT!" Masahiro shouted. At his shout, the ball of energy went straight towards the tengus. All of the tengus screamed when the energy hit them. Everyone shielded their eyes from its brightness. When the light subsided, there very little of remains of Kaira's soldiers. Kagome and Shippo recognized that attack. It belonged to a certain dragon demon that was sealed away by a once powerful inuyōkai. Then she glanced over at Kaira who looked enraged when he saw all his tengus defeated. Everyone noticed that his sword was pulsing. Kagome sensed the evil aura coming from the sword. It made her skin crawl. She looked at Shippo and Tomoe, she noticed that their tails were puffed and their hackles were up.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, Akari!" Kaira said looking angrier as he picked up his huge sword and lunged forward towards her. But Hansuke stepped in front of her and a golden glow of youki energy appeared on his finger nails. Then it became a whip and it slashed across Kaira's chest. Kagome and Shippo also recognized that attack. It belonged to another inuyōkai with a stoic mask. Tomoe couldn't just sit by and watch behind the sidelines. She gazed at the women who were trembling in fear. Tomoe felt like she had to do something. Suddenly, Tomoe left the barrier and charged towards Kaira.

"Tomoe, no!" Kagome called. As she charged, Tomoe's body was being covered by flames and soon turned into a sphere of fire. She rammed herself into Kaira's right side and then his left side and repeat. After a few of Tomoe's attacks, Kaira figured out where Tomoe's next move would be and he punched her full force. Her fire form was gone and was thrown back by Kaira's punch. Before she could be rammed into a tree, Masahiro quickly caught her and landed in front of Kagome's barrier. Kaira raised his sword and dark purple energy swirled around the blade.

"Let's see if you can dodge this. SHADOW HURRICANE!" Kaira shouted. A huge wave of dark youki energy headed right towards them.

"Everyone get into the barrier!" Kagome shouted. Masahiro, Tomoe, Hansuke, and Akari quickly entered Kagome's barrier. Everyone shielded their eyes as they felt a cold dark wind washed over the barrier. When it cleared, they saw Kaira merged his sword in his right hand. He had an evil smirk on his face and his eyes were in a darker shade of red, which made him more sinister.

"It's quite powerful, don't you think so?" Kaira he slowly walked towards them. Akari noticed the cracks in Reina's barrier. She knew that the barrier won't be able to survive another attack. Then she knew how she can defeat her brother. She walked out of the barrier. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She quickly tried to find the source of her power.

Flashback:

_"My source of power?" Young Akari asked. She was sitting with the old miko who took her in. She was teaching her on how to control and use her powers. The miko wanted to make sure that she would have complete control before someone could get hurt by it._

_ "Yes. If you're ever in a battle against a powerful demon and you need to defeat it for whatever reason, find your source and bring it out into your body and then release it." The miko said._

Flashback Ends

Akari found it. It started to flow all around her body. She felt warmth all over her body. She started glowing in a white aura that surrounded her body. Lights in the shape of feathers appeared on both of her sides. She opened her eyes with a fierce resolve as the power glowed in her pupils.

"HEAVENLY DANCE!" Akari shouted as the feathers shot forward towards Kaira. He stopped midway in his attack and found himself pinned to a tree. He was unable to move at that moment. All of the feathers stabbed into him all over. But it didn't fully purify him, they were burning him all over.

"Hope that Hell welcomes you, Kaira." Kagome said. Then she released her arrow and it stabbed into his heart. He screamed in pain as he and his sword were engulfed with burning reiki and then instantly turned to ashes. Three jewel shards fell from his ashes. Akari picked them up and brought them to Kagome. They were purified as soon as they touched her palm.

"Thank you, Akari." Kagome said.

"No, thank you, Reina." Akari said.

"We got three more, mama!" Shippo said as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"We should leave this place." Masahiro said.

"**Hai!**" Reina and Akari said at the same time. Suddenly, Akari fell to her knees and was about to hit ground until Hansuke caught her in his arms.

"She must have used a lot of her energy when she fought Kaira. She just needs rest, that's all." Hansuke said as he held her close to him. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. He carried Akari bridal style. He looked down at her and saw her sleeping face.

_She looks cute when she's sleeping like this. _Hansuke thought, _You did well, Akari. I'm sure that the miko who took you in would be proud of you._

* * *

Everyone was resting at the camp they set up for the night. When the women wanted a break, they made sure that they were near a river or a hot spring to rest. Masahiro, Hansuke, and Iwao would give them privacy as they guarded them. Kagome and her pack also did some hunting for them as well. They helped treat those who might have injured themselves including Tomoe. Kagome also noticed the closeness between Iwao and Kuri. Something told her that there was something going on between them. She decided not to get involved. She had a feeling that everything will go well for the two individuals.

"Reina." Masahiro said when he walked up to her.

"Hai?" Kagome asked.

"Can I have a word with you for a moment?" Masahiro asked.

"Sure." Kagome said as she stood up and followed Masahiro. The two walked away from the camp and stood in the middle of a forest clearing. They looked up at the night sky and watched the stars. They could hear the crickets chirping among the darkness of the night. Then fireflies appeared all around them. It made their surrounding more enchanting. Almost as if they stepped into another world.

"Reina." Masahiro said.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, looking at Masahiro.

"There's something I wanted to do for you. But I couldn't really do it in front of the young ones." Masahiro said as he cupped her cheek. Kagome gazed into Masahiro's purple eyes. His purple eyes looked even brighter than before as the moonlight reflected on them. Masahiro closed the distance between them as he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes widened when Masahiro caught her lips. Then her eyes closed as she began to melt into his sensational kiss. When she moaned at the sensation, Masahiro pushed his tongue further into her mouth, tasting her wet cavern. Kagome wrapped her arms around Masahiro's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He was unable to let go of her as he held her close to him. Her taste was driving him wild. She tasted like jasmine and vanilla. He had never knew anyone that would have that kind of taste. They kept switching angles to deepen the kiss. Masahiro didn't know how long they've been kissing, he never wanted it to end. But when he released Kagome's lips, she continue to stare at him until she blushed in three shades of red and buried her head into his chest.

"Reina?" Masahiro asked, confused. He couldn't figure why she was acting this way.

"I, um...we should be heading back to the camp now." Kagome said. Before she tried to leave Masahiro's arms, he pulled her back into them.

"Let's stay like this for a little bit longer." Masahiro said in a gentle tone. For some strange reason, Kagome didn't want to leave his arms. They calmed her soul whenever she felt uncertain or uneasy. Just like the time before she went to Kaira's nest and when they were reunited. Masahiro put his hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her head near his heart.

"Okay." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and smiled at the comfort of Masahiro's arms.


	10. A Future For A Hanyō

Chapter 10: A Future For A Hanyō

The next day, Reina's pack and the village women finally arrived at the village. When the villagers saw the women enter the village, they all ran towards them and embraced them with everything they had along with alot of happy tears. The villagers were eternally grateful towards Reina and her friends. Unfortunately they had a hard time accepting Iwao and Michiko. but after the women told everyone that the two tengus helped them escape, they slowly started to trust them. Four days later, Kuri's belly started to get bigger and that's when her secret was exposed. Shion, Kuri's older brother and headman of the village, was given the unexpected news and he didn't seem too happy about it.

"You're carrying a hanyō, Kuri?!" Shion asked, angrily.

"I am, Shion." Kuri said, clenching her kimono sleeves. The whole village gasped at the news. They never expected that Kuri would mate with a tengu. Especially the one who served Kaira. Reina's pack wanted to help, but Tomoe suggested that they don't interfere. When they asked her why, she said that Iwao and Kuri had to do this on their own. But they'll interfere if needed.

"I will not accept this tengu as your husband, Kuri." Shion said.

"But I love him, Shion!" Kuri said.

"What?!" Shion asked, disbelieved.

"He was the only tengu who was kind to me. He was a gentleman. Iwao made sure that none of the women would get hurt while we were there." Kuri said.

"It's true!" A woman said.

"Whenever one of us was suppose to serve one of Kaira's men, Iwao gave us a drug that would put them to sleep and made them think that they rutted us." Another woman said.

"Is this true, Iwao?" Shion asked, looking towards Iwao.

"Yes. I couldn't let Kaira and his followers hurt innocent women for their own enjoyment. So I gave them the drugs that would fool them." Iwao said, "I also hated Kaira for torturing my older sister."

Shion was silent at that moment. He didn't know that the tengu next to Kuri had suffered as well when both of their sisters were held prisoner by an evil, twisted minded tengu.

"I see." Shion said. He started to feel guilty. When he saw how Iwao was being protective of Kuri, he could see that Kuri wanted him as her husband.

"I promise I will take responsibility for my actions, Shion." Iwao said and then he looked towards Michiko,"I promised myself that I would take care of Kuri and our unborn child, Michiko. I plan on following it through." He pulled Kuri close to him. He wasn't going to let her go. She and his unborn child were very precious to him. Kuri was thinking the same concept as Iwao.

"I see." Michiko said, "Shion."

"Hai?" Shion asked, gazing at Michiko.

"My brother is a man of his word. He will protect Kuri and his unborn child." Michiko said, "But where will the child live here, Iwao?"

"Huh?" Iwao asked.

"Whether the child stays in this village or a demon village, the child will only be treated cruelly by the villagers. Do you really want Kuri and your child go through with that?" Michiko asked. There was a long moment of silence between the villagers, Shion, Michiko, Kuri, and Iwao. Reina's pack was nervous as well. Not many villages accepted hanyōs. The village where they met Tomoe was a perfect example of the humans' fear and hatred of demons.

"We'll accept them." A woman said as she stepped forward. Another woman stepped up and then another. Soon enough, all the young women stood behind the first woman who stepped forward. Then all the men stepped forward as well. Reina and her pack stepped forward.

"All of you will accept the presence of a hanyō?" Shion asked, staring at everyone.

"If Kuri accepts the child, then we'll accept the child as well." A woman said.

"If the women accept the child, we'll accept it, too." A man said as he stood next the woman who first stepped forward.

"Alright then. Since everybody agrees about the child, the child shall live here and be treated equally among us." Shion said. The whole village cheered at the wonderful news. Iwao and Kuri cried happy tears. Then Kuri rushed forward and hugged her brother. She was so happy right now. Reina and her pack felt the same way for Iwao and Kuri's happiness.

"Tomoe." Akinobu said.

"Hai?" Tomoe asked.

"How did you know that they would accept Iwao and Kuri's relationship?" Akinobu asked. He was a little bit confused at the moment. He'd never expected that everything would turn out great for Iwao and Kuri. It was almost like Tomoe knew that it turn out like that.

"Call it a girl's intuition." Tomoe said as she watched Iwao and Kuri embrace each other. She knew that even though her parents were not accepted in her father's clan, she was happy that Iwao and Kuri were accepted in Kuri's village. She had a feeling that the couple in front of her will be happy as well.


	11. Unknown Links

Chapter 11: Unknown Links

The village that was terrorized by Kaira was finally free. But Kagome and the others did more than just save the women, they decided to help the village even more. Reina taught all the girls about healing herbs, Tomoe and Shippo helped out by gathering fruits and nuts in the woods with the village children, Masahiro helped Shion and some of the village men make Iwao and Kuri's hut, and Hansuke and Akari helped out in the fields.

The villagers finally accepted Kuri and Iwao's relationship and allowed them to marry. Michiko gave them her blessings to her brother and his bride. They decided to stay at the hut Shion and Kuri were using until their hut was finished.

A few weeks later, Kagome and the others decided to head out again. The whole village made a farewell feast for them. Even though Kagome's pack felt guilty for the villagers giving so much of their food to them, they decided to let them have the feast. The next day, when they were about to leave the village, Shion, Michiko, and Iwao came up to them. All of them were carrying small beautifully carved boxes.

"Before you leave for your journey, there is something that we would like to give to you, Masahiro." Michiko said as Iwao took out a folded cloth that revealed a beautiful navy blue vest with sky blue markings on it. Masahiro never seen this kind of clothing before. He could sense the amount of youki and reiki that resides in it.

"What is this?" Masahiro asked.

"It was found by my grandfather. I've kept it as a memory of him. But I think you need it more than me. It's made from the blood of the Raijū beast and woven by a spider demoness. Then it was blessed by a powerful priest. It's made to protect to anyone who wears it." Michiko said. Iwao handed the vest to Masahiro. Then Shion opened the box that he was carrying. Inside the box was two Chinese vambraces. They were made with silver steel and had strange markings on them as well.

"These embraces were made from a pair of fangs from a holy dragon. They instantly heal the one who wears them." Michiko said.

"But I…" Masahiro began to say. Then Michiko put her hand up in front of him.

"We insist. You have done so much for us. You and your comrades have saved our village from the control of Kaira. We can't thank you enough." Shion said. Masahiro sighed internally. He was uncertain if he should accept these gifts, but Michiko, Iwao, and Shion insisted that he should have them. He knew it would rude if he didn't accept them.

"Than I shall wear them with pride." Masahiro said as he unfolded the vest and carefully put it on. After that, he put on the vambraces. They were a little bit cold, but they fit perfectly on his wrists. When the others saw him wear the vest and vambraces, he looked a war general ready for battle.

"They look wonderful on you." Shion said.

"Thank you." Masahiro said as he bowed to Michiko, Iwao, and Shion.

"I also have something for you, Akari." Michiko said.

"Me?" Akari said. Michiko opened the box she was carrying. Inside it was a Tessen. Michiko handed it to Akari.

"This weapon belonged to a white winged tengu." Michiko said.

"A white winged tengu?" Akari asked, shocked. She didn't know that there were more white-winged tengus around. She was also fascinated with the fan, she sensed an incredible amount of youki in it. She opened the fan and saw white feathers on the black background of the fan.

"Yes, I believe that you are more suited to have this weapon." Michiko said.

"Thank you, Michiko." Akari said as she accepted Michiko's gift. Everyone had their packs ready to go and set out again.

"We wish you luck on your journey." Shion said.

"Thank you very much." Kagome said. Then they all turned around and walked along the path out of the village. Shion, Iwao, and Michiko waved good bye and smiled as they watched the miko and her friends following the road that led them out of the village and further along their journey. Shion and the others were incredibly thankful towards Reina (Kagome) and her friends. They had rescued them from further tyranny of Kaira's control. Shion was glad that they had come to their village to help them. Iwao was glad as well. His sister was finally free, he found a wonderful bride, and Kaira was finally defeated.

"Your sons have grown up well, Jitsuko onee-san, Ameya onee-san." Michiko said as she watched the group walk down the path until she could no longer see them.

* * *

After a few days of traveling, the group decided to rest for a while near a large tree on the side of the road. After having a bite to eat and some water to drink. Hansuke decided ask the question that has been on his mind ever since they defeated Kaira.

"Masahiro." Hansuke said.

"Hai?" Masahiro asked.

"I want to know." Hansuke said.

"Want to know what?" Masahiro asked.

"That attack you used when we were facing Kaira. The attack, 'Energy Bullet' is the same one that Ryūkotsusei used. How did you learn it?" Hansuke asked. He was curious to how Masahiro was able to master such a powerful attack. He knew that very little of dragon demons are able to perform an attack like 'Energy Bullet'. Masahiro sighed at that moment.

"The truth is...Ryūkotsusei...is my uncle." Masahiro said.

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone minus Masahiro exclaimed.

"You're related to that monster?!" Hansuke said with anger in his voice. He couldn't believe that Masahiro was related to such a monster. The monster who was responsible for two of his family members' death. When he looked back at Masahiro, he noticed something strange in his aura: sadness, anger, and regret. He didn't understand what he could be regretting.

"Yeah, I wish I wasn't related to him at all. But my older brother is just like him though." Masahiro said with a look of regret on his face.

"I see." Hansuke said. Then he realized it. Masahiro hated his lineage. He didn't blame him. Who would want to be a relative of a power hungry dragon?

"As I was saying, my uncle has been trying to take control of the Western lands ever since our grandfather was alive. He wanted to rule over the humans. He destroyed villages and killed those who would defy him. But after he was sealed away by Lord Inu no Taisho, my father assumed the throne and was able to make peace with the humans. After he died, Shinji, my older brother took the throne. He decided to cause trouble for the humans. He sent out demons of all sorts, bandits, and murderers as well. The people are beginning to lose hope of living." Masahiro said.

"But how come you're not like your older brother who hungers for power and control?" Hansuke asked, his brow arched. It was a mystery to Hansuke of why Masahiro wasn't like his older brother. He thought that most dragon demons were nothing but selfish bastards who liked rutting women and terrorize ningens.

"I was raised by my mother instead of my father. She cared about me more than my father who mostly cared about my older brother. She taught me about what true strength is and that you should protect those who are precious to you." Masahiro said, placing his and over his heart. Hansuke could see the look in Masahiro's eyes: nostalgia. He was remembering the gentleness and kindness of his mother who treasured him.

_'Protect those who are precious to you'. Just like Lord Inu no Taisho would always say._ Hansuke thought as he remembered the tales of the mighty dog demon general who sacrificed his life to protect the woman he loved and his newborn son. Other demons thought he was a fool for sacrificing himself to save a human and a half demon. But Hansuke knew that Inu no Taisho was a true warrior who protected those who were precious to him.

"Who was your mother?" Akari asked.

"My mother was one of Lord Taisho's servants." Masahiro said.

"She was?" Hansuke asked, interested.

"Yes, she was a servant to Lady Ameya who was a black inuyōkai. She was Lord Inu no Taisho's younger cousin." Masahiro said, "She was very kind to my mother. They were like sisters almost."

"What was her name?" Reina (Kagome) asked.

"Jitsuko." Masahiro said.

"She must have been very kind as well." Reina said.

"Yes, she was." Masahiro said as he began to remember his mother. He remembered the way she would put him to sleep whenever he had a nightmare, the way she gently wrapped his wounds whenever he got injured, walking with her through the castle gardens, and the way she read stories to him. His mother remained an irreplaceable person in his memories. He had more memories of his mother than of his father. He had very few moments that he spent with his father. Very few were good as much as some were bad.

"If it weren't for Inu no Taisho, my mother would've never fallen in love with my father and helped them make peace between the dragons and the ningen." Masahiro said. His mother would always talk about the life she had at the western palace and the sister she had there. Sometimes she told Masahiro how she and his father met. He had to admit that his parents were lucky to find each other and rule peacefully.

"So that means your mother knew my mother?" Hansuke asked.

"Hai...wait a minute, Lady Ameya was your mother?" Masahiro asked, shocked. He didn't think that Hansuke was the child of the mother who treated his mother like a sister.

"Hai, she often told me about her sister, Jitsuko. Even though she was a dragon and she was an inuyōkai, they were still sisters." Hansuke said. He remembers those times when his mother would tell him of all but blood sister. He also didn't expect that Masahiro was Jitsuko's child. After a moment of silence came and went, Masahiro spoke up.

"So I guess that means we're brothers...or cousins if you prefer that." Masahiro said.

"Huh?" Hansuke asked, confused.

"I mean, our mothers were like sisters. So that makes us family." Masahiro said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Brothers, huh?" Hansuke asked. He smiled at the thought. It's been awhile since someone had called him 'brother'. He had to admit that he wanted to be known as an 'older brother' again.

"I'll always be your older brother, Masahiro." Hansuke said, smiling at Masahiro.

"Hai!" Masahiro said, smiling as well. Reina (Kagome) could feel the happiness in Masahiro's and Hansuke's aura. She was glad that he had a brother to rely on. She believed that Masahiro's mother and Hansuke's mother would be very happy right now to know that their sons were getting along with one another.

"By the way, how did your parents meet, Hansuke?" Tomoe asked. She was curious how Hansuke's parents met.

"My mother was fighting off a bunch of demons by herself while patrolling and she injured herself from a yōkai bear attack. My father found her in a clearing in the woods and took pity on her. He took her to his home and nursed her back to health. As they got to know about each other, they fell in love." Hansuke said.

"But doesn't that mean you're a hanyō?" Tomoe asked, confused. To her point of view, Hansuke looked more human than of demon.

"Actually, I'm a full fledged demon." Hansuke said. He dropped down his aura. There was a purple crescent moon on his forehead, claws on his hands, and pointy elf ears. He had two dark green stripes on each sides of his cheeks. The other pack members now knew that Hansuke was a full-fledged, not a hanyō. This was a first for them. They had never met a black inuyōkai before.

"How are you able to hide your aura so well?" Akinobu (Shippo) asked.

"I learned a lot from my parents before they died." Hansuke said.

"What happened to them?" Akinobu asked.

"My mother was killed by Ryūkotsusei." Hansuke said. Everyone gasped at the news. Hansuke's bangs covered over his eyes. Nobody was able to see the pain and suffering in his eyes.

"When Taisho was going to bring her to the shiro to get healed, he had received word that Izayoi was kidnapped by Takemaru. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it back to the shiro, my mother told him that he had to get to Izayoi before it was too late and that he should save his strength. Taisho wanted to save her with Tenseiga, but my mother refused because she knew that she was beyond saving. Having no other choice, Taisho had to listen my mother." Hansuke said, "I'm probably guessing that my uncle regretted leaving my mother behind."

"He probably still is, Hansuke." Masahiro said as he placed his hand on Hansuke's shoulder. Hansuke put his hand over Masahiro's. Everyone couldn't help but be saddened by Hansuke's past. They had no idea that Hansuke was taking his mother's death so hard. Reina knew that everyone around her had taken their parents' deaths really hard.

"What happened to you and your dad, Hansuke?" Akari asked, trying to change the topic at hand.

"My father and I lived with Eiichi who was a very wise monk. The both of us became family to him. Even though I was a demon, I was still treated as family. When my father died of old age, I decided to protect Eiichi's family as repayment for the generosity. I had to make sure that none of them would get into trouble. Somehow, it seemed like trouble had found then...but then, something terrible happened to his great grandson, Miyatsu." Hansuke said.

"What happened?" Akari asked.

"A hanyō by the name of Naraku put a curse on him. He disguised himself as a beautiful woman and Miyatsu threw his sutra at him. But Naraku pushed the sutra into Miyatsu's right hand. That curse is known as the Kazaana: the wind tunnel. It sucks anything into it." Hansuke said with a sad look on his face, "It's also what caused his death, too."

"What do you mean, Hansuke?" Masahiro asked.

"Every single time he used it, the hole would get bigger and bigger. Then it will suck him in as well." Hansuke said.

"That's so cruel." Reina said. She knew about that curse. The curse that Miroku has. When she thought about the curse, she began to think about Miroku and his Kazaana. She wondered how big his tunnel had gotten since she left.

"The curse has been passed on to every male in Miyatsu's family. His son suffered the same fate and now his grandson will soon suffer the same fate as well." Hansuke said.

"Isn't there a way to break the curse?" Tomoe asked.

"The only way to break it is to defeat Naraku." Hansuke said.

"So that's why you're searching for him?" Tomoe asked.

"Yeah." Hansuke said.

"So who's his grandson?" Masahiro asked.

"His name is Miroku and he's traveling monk. From what I've heard he's traveling with a half inu dog demon, a female taijiya, a nekomata, a kitsune cub, and a young priestess who are searching for Naraku." Hansuke said.

"At least he's alright." Akari said.

"But why aren't you traveling with him, Hansuke?" Akinobu asked.

"He doesn't want me around him." Hansuke said.

"Why?" Reina asked.

"On the day when he witnessed his father's death, Miroku blamed me for not helping him…and then he told me to leave...and to never...come back." Hansuke said as tears were forming in his eyes.


	12. Hansuke's Broken Promise

Chapter 12: Hansuke's Broken Promise

It's been months since Kagome and Shippo have left their pack. Inuyasha didn't seem to care at all. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were very upset when Inuyasha told them that Kagome and Shippo have left the pack. Inuyasha was perfectly happy that Kikyo had joined the pack, but the other three members were not so happy about Inuyasha's choice. Whenever they stopped for camp, they made sure that Kikyo did everything. Inuyasha didn't understand why they were acting like this in front of her. Ever since Kagome left, they haven't found any jewel shards. The three began to blame Kikyo for it and say that she must have lost her ability to see them. Inuyasha would defend her whenever they belittled her.

Sango missed talking to Kagome. The two of them would always talked together whenever they found a hot spring. Because of Sango was missing Kagome and Shippo, Miroku decided not to touch her since he knew it would only make it worse for her. He wanted to cheer her up, but he didn't how. Kirara also missed Shippo and Kagome as much as Sango and Miroku did. Kirara missed playing with her little fox demon friend.

* * *

They all sat around the fire in the middle of the forest after their long day of traveling. They were unable to get a room at the inn in the village. The innkeeper told them that there were no more rooms available and that the innkeeper knew that Miroku was going to try and con him. Miroku wondered on who could've told him about the 'a black cloud is hanging above your house' plan. The innkeeper said it was an onmyouji named Hansuke. Miroku was utterly surprised to hear that name after such a long time. He thought he would never hear it again. It somehow brought up a horrible memory, a memory he wished that he would forget.

"So who is this Hansuke the innkeeper told us about?" Sango asked, curious of this 'Hansuke'. When the innkeeper said the name, Sango noticed how shocked Miroku looked. She was wondering how this person knew that Miroku would try to con the innkeeper. Mushin and Hachi were the only people she knew who knew Miroku.

"Hansuke was a demon who lived with my family. He was a friend to my great grandfather, Eiichi." Miroku said.

"What kind of demon was he?" Sango asked. She didn't know that a demon was living with Miroku's family. Well, Hachi was also a demon who mostly stayed with Miroku.

"Hansuke was a inuyōkai. He was kind and very protective of me. He was like an older brother to me. Hansuke tried his best to keep me out of trouble and to make sure that Mushin was taking good care of me while my father was looking for Naraku." Miroku said.

"How come you never mentioned him before?" Sango asked. She was curious to why Miroku never mentioned him. She never even saw him whenever they met up with Mushin. Miroku's face looked grim at that moment; remembering a terrible event that happened in his young life.

"After I saw my father getting sucked into his Kazaana, I blamed Hansuke for his death and then I told that I never wanted to see him again. After that...he was gone." Miroku said, sadly. Seeing Miroku's pained expression, Sango got up and walked over to Miroku. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and Kirara jumped into his lap. Sango's and Kirara's comfort made Miroku calm for some reason. He had never told anyone about Hansuke before. He regretted that day when he sent Hansuke away.

Flashback:

"_Miroku! Stay back or you'll get suck it, too!" Mushin yelled as he held little Miroku tight to his chest. Young Miroku was struggling in his grasp._

_ "I have to save him, Mushin!" Miroku said._

_ "There's nothing you can do, Miroku! He's unable to contain his kazaana!" Mushin said. Miroku saw his father struggling with his kazaana. Trees, rocks, and blades of grass were getting sucked in. He could see how much pain was shown on his father's face as he held onto his right arm._

_ "FATHER!" Miroku shouted as he slipped out of Mushin's grasp and started to run towards his father. But someone else wrapped their arm around his waist and brought him back next to Mushin._

_ "Hansuke!" Mushin said when he saw him beside him._

_ "Hansuke, let me go! I have to save Father!" Miroku said as tears formed in his eyes while trying to escape from Hansuke._

_ "Miroku, you can't save him! Stay back!" Hansuke said, holding Miroku close to him. The three of them heard Miroku's father scream in pain as his kazaana sucked him in. When he was gone, the wind was still, fallen trees and stray rocks laid out all over the place, and the sun shined on the crater that Miroku's father had left behind. Mushin, Hansuke, and Miroku stared at the crater. They felt so helpless at that moment, unable to save a loved one from a terrible fate._

_ "Why?" Miroku said quietly. Then he started banging his small fists into Hansuke's chest._

_ "WHY DID YOU LET HIM DIE, HANSUKE?!" Miroku shouted._

_ "He couldn't be saved, Miroku. His kazaana was too strong this time and he was unable to contain it. I know that he didn't want you to be near him because you would have been sucked in too, Miroku." Hansuke said as he brushed Miroku's bangs aside. Miroku slapped his hand away. He looked up at Hansuke with tears of anger._

_ "You let him die, Hansuke!" Miroku said._

_ "Miroku, I…" Hansuke began to say._

_ "I HATE YOU, HANSUKE!" Miroku shouted._

_ "Miroku…" Hansuke said._

"_JUST LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK!" Miroku shouted at Hansuke. After a few moments of silence, Hansuke stood up and said,_

_ "I see...Then...I shall take my leave." Hansuke turned and walked away._

_ The next morning, Miroku yawned after a long night of crying. He went over to the basin of water to clean his face off. Yesterday felt like a nightmare to him. It still frightened him in his sleep. He walked down the hall heading towards the breakfast table. He expected Hansuke would be preparing the food before Mushin. But when Miroku arrived, Mushin was already eating his meal. Then Miroku noticed that Hansuke wasn't here. Miroku knew that Hansuke was an early riser and that Mushin would arrive after he and Hansuke were finished with breakfast. Except this time, Mushin was here and Hansuke hadn't arrived._

_ "Mushin, where's Hansuke?" Miroku asked._

_ "Miroku, don't you remember?" Mushin asked._

"_Remember what?" Miroku asked._

"_Hansuke left." Mushin said._

"_What?" Miroku asked with his eyes widen at the news._

"_You told Hansuke to leave." Mushin said. Then it came back to Miroku. He was so upset about his father's death that he blamed Hansuke for it. _

_ "He's...gone?" Miroku asked, shocked. Mushin nodded. New tears formed in Miroku's eyes._

Miroku's world came crashing down that day. The day when he lost his father right in front of him and sent Hansuke away. He regretted his words ever since he found out that morning that Hansuke had left. He wished that he never said those words at all. The death of his father clouded his judgement. He knew that Hansuke was trying to protect him from his father's Kazaana. If he hadn't, Miroku would have been sucked into the void as well.

* * *

Same time at Kagome's pack:

"So that's why you're not traveling with him?" Reina (Kagome) asked.

"Hai. Besides, he must be happy to be with his pack." Hansuke said.

"He probably is." Reina said. She knew it was true. But she couldn't tell him that she was the little priestess he was traveling with. She and Akinobu knew that Miroku sent Hansuke away just because he was angry that unable to save his father and he blamed it on Hansuke. It was unavoidable situation, there was nothing they could have done to save him in that situation.


	13. A Faithful Family

Chapter 13: A Faithful Family

It's been two and a half months since they defeated Kaira. Kagome's pack helped destroy demons that were terrorizing villages. The villagers were friendly towards them afterwards. But there were some villages that glared at Kagome and her friends. She could tell that the villagers were confused of why she was traveling with demons. She knew that they would never understand.

Tomoe knew that villagers were not comfortable with her and her comrades. She could sense the fear and hatred coming from them. She already experienced it. But she was luckily at the last village they were at, the children didn't mind her of being a hanyō. The little girls wanted to touch her ears. Her comrades were glad of that. Tomoe was familiar with the village they had just walked into. The reason why is because someone she knew lived here.

"Tomoe, where are we going?" Akinobu (Shippo) asked.

"An old friend of mine." Tomoe said.

"Old friend?" Akari asked, "Who lives in a human village?"

"Hai, my old friend is a human." Tomoe said, "The first human who befriended me."

* * *

They arrived at a grave that sat near an oak tree. The grave read 'Sakae' on it. There was a little of moss caked on it. They were curious about this 'Sakae' that Tomoe knew. Was she the old friend that Tomoe mentioned? Tomoe placed the flowers she had gathered near the grave and placed her hands together to pray. Her friends did the same. They saw that her hands were still clasped together after they finished their prayer. Then they saw a couple walking towards the grave. The man had short black hair while wearing a pine green kimono and dark brown hakama. The woman wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi wrapped around her waist. They could see the woman was carrying a bundle in her arms. The couple froze at the sight of Tomoe. Then they started to smile.

"Tomoe!" The couple said as they ran towards her.

"Shino! Ayane!" Tomoe said as she got up and ran towards the man named Shino. He picked her up and started twirling her around with him.

"Tomoe, it's been almost forever since we last saw you!" Shino said, hugging her close.

"Hai, it has been." Tomoe said, hugging him back.

"Tomoe, how do you know this couple?" Akinobu asked.

"Oh, everyone. I would like you to meet Shino and his wife, Ayane." Tomoe said.

"Hello, I'm Reina and the little one on my shoulder is Akinobu." Kagome said.

"Hi." Shippo said, giving a small wave.

"I'm Masahiro and this is my brother, Hansuke." Masahiro said.

"It's pleasure to meet you. Oh and this is Akari." Hansuke said.

"Hello." Akari said.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Shino said. Then they heard a mumble from the bundle that Ayane was carrying. Ayane removed the flap of the bundle and everyone gasped. It was a beautiful baby.

"Tomoe, I would like you to meet our first daughter, Fukiko." Ayane said. The little girl stared at Tomoe when she caught sight of her. She was stretching her hands out towards her. Shino helped set down Tomoe on her feet and Ayane held Fukiko to Tomoe. She was a little bit nervous about holding a baby. Tomoe gently held her to her chest. Fukiko giggled when Tomoe smiled at her. Then she started to reach up to touch Tomoe's ears. Even though Tomoe didn't like it when someone would touch her ears, but she decided that she would make an acceptation as Fukiko was pulling on her ears.

"Fukiko, be careful with Tomoe's ears. They're very sensitive." Ayane said.

"It's okay, Ayane." Tomoe said as she was straining a smile. Ayane could instantly tell that Tomoe wasn't really enjoying of Fukiko pulling her ears. Ayane reached her arms out, so that Tomoe can give Fukiko back to her. But Tomoe shook her head. She was a little bit uncomfortable, but then Fukiko began to gently touch her ears. Tomoe was starting to enjoy Fukiko's touch. Ayane noticed as well when she saw Tomoe smiling and her tail swaying.

"She likes you, Tomoe." Shino said.

"I like her, too." Tomoe said as she nuzzled her cheek next Fukiko's.

* * *

A little bit later. Everyone went into Shino and Ayane's hut. Tomoe said she'll put Fukiko to bed and watch over her. Ayane thanked her and got tea ready for everyone. When everyone was settled, Kagome had a question to ask.

"How did you come across Tomoe?" Kagome asked.

"My mother had to raise me herself when my father walked out on us. It wasn't easy for her. My aunt decided to stay with us since she became a widower after her husband died three months ago. Then one day when my aunt, my mother, and I were looking for herbs in the woods, an oni appeared. Just when the oni was about to attack my mom and I, Tomoe appeared out of nowhere and attacked the oni. She put up one heck of a fight. She did get beat up a lot before she finally defeated the oni. When she did, we asked why she saved us, she said,

Flashback:

"_No child should become an orphan." Tomoe said. Then she collapsed onto the ground. The two women stared at the hanyō child._ _Even though we knew that some hanyō were dangerous, somehow they couldn't leave her there after she had just saved their lives_.

"So we brought her to our home to take care of her. After that, she spent two days in our home. Then we asked her to stay with us. Five years later, my father returned. He demanded my mother to give all of her money to him. But my mother refused, when he was about to hit her, Tomoe hit him. He was mad at first as he got up. But after he saw Tomoe, he ran for the hills." Ayane said,

"Two days later, my aunt came back from the village, telling us that the village plans on killing us. We packed all of belongings onto a carriage that my aunt got from an old friend. We watched from a distance and saw our hut in flames. We were glad that we escaped at the time. Tomoe protected us as we made our way to another village. We managed to find an empty hut to live in."

"But how did you managed to sneak Tomoe into the village?" Akari asked.

"We gave her a cloak that would cover her. The hut was about a mile away from the village, which was convenient for us. No one would be able to see us. Tomoe helped us a lot throughout the years. She was always hunting for us and helped protect us when we went into the woods. She's like family to us." Ayane said.

"I see. But why did Tomoe leave?" Masahiro asked. He was confused. Why would Tomoe want to leave when there was a family who treated like family? He would have stayed.

"Tomoe knew that sooner or later the village will find out about her. So she decided to leave to in order to protect us." Shino said, "She feels like it's her fault that Sakae had died."

"Who's Sakae?" Reina asked.

"Sakae was my mother's name." Ayane said. They finally knew the identity of 'Sakae'. She was the first human who treated her like family. They were glad that she was able to find someone who accepted her.

"My mother died of a sickness that was impossible to be cured. Tomoe heard of a possible cure. She took off to find it. But two days later, my mother had died. Tomoe arrived the next day with the cure. She was devastated. Three days later, Tomoe left a letter for us and left us." Ayane said, "Today is the anniversary of her death."

"I see. She blamed herself for what happened. But it's not really her fault, right?" Reina asked.

"But we don't think that Tomoe is at fault. Besides, if it weren't for Tomoe, I never would have met Shino." Ayane said, giggled.

"Really?" Hansuke asked.

"Hai. I came across Tomoe when she saved me from a yōkai attack when I was traveling through the woods. The yōkai scratched my leg and I couldn't move. Just when I thought that my life was over. Tomoe appeared and killed the yōkai." Shino said.

Flashback:

"_Are you okay? Do you need help?" Tomoe asked._

"_Stay away from me, demon!" Shino said._

"_I'm a hanyō! Can't you tell the difference?!" Tomoe shouted._

"_Oh, sorry." Shino said, startled. He couldn't believe he mistaken a hanyō for a demon. Then he noticed she was staring at his leg and took out a cloth from her brown kimono. Then she wrapped the cloth around his leg. Shino was confused at that moment. He didn't know why the hanyō was helping him. He thought that the hanyō would kill him as well as she killed that demon. But she didn't. After that, she walked over to him and held out her hand._

"_I know where you can get your leg treated. Let me help you up and I'll get you there." Tomoe said._

"_Why are you helping me?" Shino asked, his brow arched. _

"_Let's just say I would feel really guilty if I left you here to die." Tomoe said, "Besides, my mother had always told me that I should help those who are in need of help." _

"_I see." Shino said. He somehow could sense the honesty in her tone of voice when she spoke of her mother. He could tell that her mother was very dear to her. Shino took a hold on Tomoe's hand and she helped him off the ground._

"_I'm Tomoe. What's yours?" Tomoe asked._

"_Shino. It's nice to meet you, Tomoe." Shino said._

"_Likewise, Shino." Tomoe said._

Flashback Ends

"She managed to get me all the way to Ayane's hut. I was surprised that a young hanyō was able to get me there." Shino said as he gave a small chuckle, "We're eternally grateful to Tomoe."

"Tomoe probably thinks she caused us a lot of trouble. But that's not true. She has brought us more good than of harm to our family." Ayane said, "She's a member of our family and she _always_ will be."

"Is that true?"

Everyone turned and saw Tomoe standing in the doorway to the baby's room. She looked at everyone with a sparkling light in her green eyes.

"Hai, it's true, Tomoe." Ayane said. Tears started to form in Tomoe's eyes. Then she ran and jumped into Ayane's arms. Everyone could hear her sobs as she buried her head into Ayane's chest. Ayane kindly rubbed her hand on Tomoe's back, soothing her soul. Tomoe was so happy when Ayane said that she was family. Happy tears began to fall from her eyes. She felt so at home at that moment.

"You'll always be my big sister, Tomoe." Ayane said.

"Big sister?" Tomoe asked.

"Hai, you have always protected me and I've always looked up to you as my big sister." Ayane said.

"But don't I look like the younger sister?" Tomoe asked.

"Hai, but you're still my big sister." Ayane said.

"Hai!" Tomoe said.

* * *

Two days later, Kagome's pack decided to leave. They were grateful towards Shino and Ayane. They gave her friends some meat and herbs to use on their journey. Tomoe was glad that she had returned. Seeing Ayane and Shino lifted the burden off of her shoulders. She was also glad to see Fukiko as well. Tomoe said her goodbyes to the happy couple along with their beautiful child. When Shino and Ayane had asked her when she'll come again, she said,

"When my journey is over."

The couple understood what she meant by her journey. Ayane knew that Tomoe would come back afterwards. Even if she decided to stay with this pack, she knew that Tomoe would always remember her as family. The first family that accepted her, for who she is.

"Reina." Ayane said.

"Hai?" Kagome asked as she and her friends were about to turn towards the road.

"Take good care of Tomoe." Ayane said.

"Don't worry, we will." Kagome said.


	14. Rumors and Reports

Chapter 14: Rumors and Reports

The Inutachi gang, minus Kagome and Shippo, finally reached a village to rest. The village was quite peaceful, too. Funny enough, that there no demon problems at all. While Inuyasha and Kikyō were spending time with each other, Miroku and Sango along with Kirara went out to get supplies. What they really were doing was avoiding Kikyō as much as possible. They really couldn't stand her. As they went to get food, a conversation between two village men caught their attention.

"Did you hear about that miko and her demon comrades, Goro?" The villager asked.

"No, I haven't. What about them, Aki?" Goro asked.

"Well, that miko and her demon comrades finally got rid of that band of tengus that was threatening a far away village near the mountains." Aki said.

"You're joking aren't you? There's no way a miko would fight alongside a bunch of demons." Goro said, crossing his arms.

"But I heard it's true. They saved a bunch of women who were captured by the tengus and the women told everyone about who rescued them, too." Aki said. Miroku and Sango walked up to the two men.

"Excuse me, sirs." Miroku said.

"Yes, can I help you two?" Aki asked as he turned towards Miroku and Sango.

"You said that a miko and a group of demons helped destroy a band of tengus, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, she had a kitsune cub, a white tengu, a dragon demon, a hanyō lion cub, and an onmyouji as well." Aki said.

"What did she look like?" Sango asked.

"She had long black hair with blue highlights and gorgeous blue eyes." Aki said, "She was quite the beauty too. If only I had the chance to court her." He gave a small chuckle. Miroku and Sango were smiling at the news they heard about their two beloved comrades.

* * *

Later that night, they decided to catch some fish while Inuyasha went to go and get firewood. When he came back Kikyō was starting the fire and Miroku began cooking the fish. Inuyasha noticed how quiet Miroku and Sango were being. It began to irritate him for some strange reason. He also began to notice that Miroku hasn't been touching Sango lately. It felt odd to him.

"Okay, why are you two so quiet?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku and Sango remained silent as they sat on the other side of the camp fire while they ate their catch and sitting next to each other against a tree.

"Why should we tell you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Because we're pack and you have tell everything to us! That's why!" Inuyasha said.

"We don't have to tell you _everything_, Inuyasha." Sango said. Sango was internally smiling. She was glad that their two friends was alright and they weren't alone. Her guess about Kagome and Shippo leaving the pack was because of Kikyō. She never liked Kikyō, she was always so dark and creepy, not to mention that she was always in a sour mood when Inuyasha wasn't looking. Miroku was also thinking the same thing about Kikyō. He kept sensing a dark aura around her. He felt bad for Kagome, the other half of her soul was being tainted by another. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha was too blind to see that Kikyō was not the same woman he knew years ago.

* * *

In the Eastern mountains, there laid a palace. A palace that belonged to the dragons of the East. Inside the palace, Shinji, the first prince, sat beside the window. He overlooked at everything that he could see outside his window. The village down below the mountain. He could see the hard labor he was putting them through. He was enjoying their misery as they worked. Then Shinji went back to his desk and began filling out requests for alliances. It has been many years since his father stepped down and handed him the throne. That's what the public believes. What really happened: he killed his father to assume the throne. He couldn't believe how easy it was to kill him. Not to mention how weak his mother was. He didn't know what his father saw in that demoness. But he had no concerns for his little brother, since he was a less powerful demon. He knew that he had took off. He didn't care about him and he never will. He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Shinji said as he worked.

"My lord." A dragon demon soldier said when he walked in and kneel before his lord.

"What is it, Kohei?" Shinji asked.

"Kaira is dead, my lord." Kohei said. Shinji stopped writing when Kohei told him that Kaira was dead.

"How?" Shinji asked. He knew that Kaira was one of the strongest tengu he had heard of.

"Apparently it was a miko and a group of demons who defeated him, my lord." Kohei said.

"A miko and a group of demons?" Shinji asked, his brow arched.

"Yes, my lord. The miko had incredible amount of reiki in her." Kohei said.

"And the demons that were with her?" Shinji asked.

"A kitsune cub, a hanyō lion cub, a white tengu, a dragon demon, and an onmyouji as well." Kohei said.

"A dragon demon?" Shinji asked, his other brow arched.

"It was a male with long purple hair. His name was Masahiro." Kohei said. Shinji's body stiffen when he heard that name. He didn't think his weak little brother would be able to defeat someone like Kaira even though he had jewel shards. He didn't expect that his little brother would already have comrades with him. But it made him curious to why a miko would join forces with a group of demons.

"Perhaps I've underestimated you, little brother." Shinji said with an evil smirk.

* * *

What everyone didn't know at that time was that Kagome's pack will find out a secret that will test the bond between all of them. Will they stay together as pack mates or will they fall apart?


	15. Windows of the Soul

Chapter 15: Windows of the Soul

One night, after a long day of walking, Kagome took Masahiro's hand and lead him away from the camp. They stood near a small river, watching the full moon reflected onto the water. Even though it was risky, she wanted to tell her secret to Masahiro. She knew that if she didn't tell him, he'll think that she's not trustworthy anymore. The only truth she told him about herself was that she was the Shikon Miko. She didn't know if he will trust her afterwards, but it might be worth the risk.

"Reina? Is something wrong?" Masahiro asked. He sensed uncertainty in her aura. He wondered why she was acting this way. He noticed that she was stealing glances while they were on the road today. It made him curious why she was acting this way.

"Masahiro, there's something I want to tell you." Kagome said, turning around. Staring at Masahiro. She held her hands together as she tried to form the words in her mind before she decided to say them.

"What is it?" Masahiro asked.

"My real name is Kagome Higurashi and Akinobu's real name is Shippo." Kagome said.

* * *

Masahiro felt like the entire world stopped at that moment. Reina had told him her real name. He sensed no lies in her aura. He knew that she was telling the truth. But why the secret?

"Why did you change your names?" Masahiro asked.

"To avoid being found by my old pack." Kagome said.

"Your old pack?" Masahiro asked, his brow arched.

"My old pack has Inuyasha who is a inu hanyō, Miroku who's a monk with a dark void in his right hand, and Sango who's the last demon slayer of her village and her best friend is a two tailed fire-nekomata named Kirara." Kagome said. Masahiro remembered the individuals Hansuke told them about. So Kagome was the priestess who was hunting Naraku. But how come she wasn't with her pack?

"Why did you leave?" Masahiro asked.

"Inuyasha invited Kikyō into the pack without my consent." Kagome said.

"Who's Kikyō?" Masahiro asked. Kagome took a big sigh and told Masahiro all about Inuyasha and Kikyō's relationship and how Kikyō was revived.

"Not to be rude or anything, but Inuyasha is quite the idiot." Masahiro said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Instead of moving on from his past, he decides to stay in the past. Destroying his future in the process." Masahiro said.

"That is true." Kagome said, "But I don't understand. Why does he wants me if Kikyō was joining him?"

"What do you mean?" Masahiro asked.

"When Koga comes around, he tells him that I belong to him. But when Kikyō shows up, he only cares about her and leaves me to defend myself." Kagome said.

"Well, inuyōkai tend to be very possessive of anything that they feel belongs to them." Masahiro said.

"Well, I was his precious shard detector after all." Kagome said.

"That's not true, Kagome!" Masahiro said, "You're very precious to us. You're a precious comrade to us. Not a precious shard detector."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Hai." Masahiro said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kagome said, "But there are times when I think that all men like me because of my looks and demons only want me for my powers."

"Your looks are only a part of who you are, Kagome. It's your personality that really counts." Masahiro said.

"Really?" Kagome asked, blushing.

"Hai. You're an amazing woman, Kagome." Masahiro said as he walked forward and embraced Kagome. Kagome's heart was beating fast as Masahiro held her close to his chest and then he lifted her chin up. Her eyes closed as Masahiro placed his lips over hers. She moaned at the sensation of Masahiro's silky lips. Masahiro pushed his tongue further in. He couldn't get enough of her taste. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues played with each other. Masahiro placed his hand on the back of Kagome's head to help deepen the kiss. Kagome wanted this kiss to go on forever. But she knew that her friends would be worried if they stayed out too long. Masahiro slowly let go of her lips. They stared at each other silently until Kagome saw Masahiro's face turned into three shades of red.

"Um...we should...get back to the camp." Masahiro said, looking away as he nervously scratched the back of his head with a blush on his cheeks.

"Y-Ye-Yeah." Kagome said, blushing beet red. On the way back, Masahiro held onto Kagome's hand and intertwined with her fingers. Kagome was shocked by the skin contact, but then she started to like it.

* * *

What Kagome and Masahiro didn't know at that time was that Hansuke was listening on their conversation. He concealed his scent and aura so that the two wouldn't detect him.

"So my immature cousin was the reason. I should have figured." Hansuke said and sighed. He knew about the relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyō. He couldn't believe that his cousin chose the dead miko over the living miko. The only thing Inuyasha ever cared about is the dead miko, Naraku, and the jewel shards. Then he felt something on his neck and slapped his hand on his neck. He heard a small squeak. Hansuke held his hand out and a flea demon jumped into his hand.

"Myoga. It's been awhile." Hansuke said.

"Master Hansuke, indeed it has been." Myoga said.

"What are you doing here?" Hansuke asked.

"I just came to check on Kagome and Shippo." Myoga said.

"You're worried about them, huh?" Hansuke asked, giving a small smile.

"Yes, I am. But I want to know what's happening to them and wish report to Miroku and Sango." Myoga said.

"Why?" Hansuke asked.

"They're very worried about Kagome and Shippo." Myoga said.

"I see." Hansuke said.

"But I won't be able to talk to them with Master Inuyasha and Kikyō around." Myoga said. He sighed. He wanted to talk to Miroku and Sango. But he didn't trust the dead priestess.

"I can imagine." Hansuke said, "Myoga, how's Miroku doing?"

"He's fine. Why do you ask, Master Hansuke?" Myoga asked, his brow arched.

"I just want to know, that's all." Hansuke said.

"I see." Myoga said, "The rumor of Kaira's defeat has spread throughout the eastern lands."

"Really?" Hansuke asked, interested.

"Hai. You're all mention about the village women's rescue as well. There were some doubts, but there were others who believed it." Myoga said.

"I see." Hansuke said, "Inuyasha is a fool don't you think, Myoga?"

"Even though I never speak ill of Master Inuyasha, but yes." Myoga said, "He's a fool."

"Indeed." Hansuke said as he looked up at the moon.

* * *

The next day, Shippo noticed and the others noticed the strange way Kagome and Masahiro were acting towards each other. They were always blushing whenever they glanced at each other or when they tried to reach for something at the same time. Then they figured it out why.

When Kagome and the others decided to take a break, they felt a large amount of youki nearby. Everyone stood on guard as they waited for the owner of the large youki to appear. Then a black hooded figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Akari asked, her fan ready. Everyone held their weapon ready as well.

"Just a wandering yōkai that likes to cause trouble." A feminine voice said. Then the hood came off. What they saw was a woman with pale white skin and black lips. Her ears were pointed like an elf. She had very long snow white hair and black eyes. Her eyes were not normal. It was like her eyes were little mirrors. Hansuke's eyes widened when he recognized the yōkai in front of them.

"It's the Tamashī no Keiji." Hansuke said.

"The Tamashī no Keiji?" Kagome asked.

"The Revealer of Souls." Hansuke said, "She's able to reveal anyone's secrets just by looking into their soul."

"It seems that I'm famous around here." Tamashī said, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Masahiro asked.

"Oh, I was just wandering around until I came upon a soul that has quite a big secret." The Tamashī said while smirking, "I couldn't help but introduce myself."

Kagome clenched onto the hilt of her sword. She had a strong feeling that Tamashī knew her secret. She rushed forward as she unsheathed her sword. The Tamashī blocked her attack with some sort of scythe. Kagome could sense a strange aura coming from the Tamashī. The Tamashī attacked Kagome, but she blocked the attack. Then she saw a small glow inside of the yōkai's chest.

_She has a jewel shard! _Kagome thought. She didn't know why she didn't sense it before.

"Don't get distracted girl!" The Tamashī said, pushing Kagome backwards. But she didn't back down. They continued to attack and block each other's attack. Kagome knew that she couldn't hold out much longer. She also knew that she had to get the jewel shard before it got more tainted.

"Don't you think you should tell them?" The Tamashī no Keiji said, smirking.

"Tell us what?" Akari asked.

"The truth about herself." The Tamashī no Keiji said.

"The one who should tell them the truth is me!" Kagome said, pushing the Tamashī back.

"We shall see." The Tamashī said, readying her scythe. Before she could attack Kagome, her scythe was ripped from her hands. She looked and saw Hansuke use his whip. Then Masahiro used his claws to slice the scythe into pieces. Akari stood in front of Kagome and shouted,

"HEAVENLY BLADES!"

Large blades of light swarmed towards the Tamashī no Keiji. The blades hit her, which her whole body was torn to shreds. Her remains landed on the ground with a small thud. Kagome walked towards the remains and picked out the jewel shard. It was finally purified once her fingers touched it.

"Reina?" Akari asked, "What did the revealer mean by the 'truth' about you?"

Kagome stiffened at that moment. She knew that she couldn't keep her secret a secret anymore. She wasn't fully prepared for this moment. But it had to be done. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"The truth is that...my real name is Kagome Higurashi and Akinobu's real name is Shippo." Kagome said.

* * *

Later:

Kagome felt so nervous, she was hoping that she would avoid talking about this subject. But she guessed she had no other choice. She told them about where she really came from and what happened on her fifteenth birthday: Falling down the bone-eater's well, meeting Inuyasha, breaking the jewel, the resurrection of Kikyō, taking in Shippo, Miroku and his curse, Sango and her little brother, and Naraku.

"Why didn't you tell us your real names?" Akari asked.

"I wanted to leave that part of my past behind me. Besides, what was I needed for anyway?" Kagome asked, "Inuyasha easily accepted Kikyō without a second thought. I wasn't strong enough at that time. I was a weak and defenseless girl who had a one-sided love for a hanyō who was in love with another." Kagome could never forget that day; the day when Inuyasha voted her out and decided to replace her with Kikyō. It was like a stab through the heart at the time. But Shippo was the only one who decided to stay with her before she made her own pack.

The camp was silent after Kagome's confession. They didn't know that their comrade had such a painful past and was trying her hardest to move on. Kagome felt her left hand being squeezed and glanced towards Tomoe, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Tomoe won't turn her back away from Kagome." Tomoe said.

"Tomoe." Kagome said. Then she felt a hand on her right shoulder. Kagome turned and saw Masahiro staring at her.

"I won't leave you either, Kagome." Masahiro said.

"Masahiro." Kagome said.

"I won't turn away from you either, Kagome." Akari said.

"Akari." Kagome said.

"I'll stay with you as well, Kagome." Hansuke said, giving a wink.

"Hansuke." Kagome said. Then Shippo jumped into her arms and gave her a tight hug around her neck. He looked up at Kagome.

"You'll always be my mama, Kagome." Shippo said.

"Shippo." Kagome said.

"We'll always be with you, even after you defeat Naraku!" Tomoe said. Kagome looked all around her and stared at all of the friends she had made throughout her journey. Tears started to form in her eyes. She felt so happy at that moment, all the weight on her shoulders just disappeared.

"Thank you, everyone." Kagome said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Masahiro pulled Kagome towards his chest. Her head rest near his heart as his left hand rubbed her back. It comforted her as he did so, she felt at peace as tears of joy fell from her eyes.


	16. The Dragon's Courting

Chapter 16: The Dragon's Courting

Later that evening, Masahiro lead Kagome away from the camp and the both of them sat by the river. They could heard the crickets chirping as they stood beside each other. Masahiro was nervous, he was about to do something he had never done before. Kagome could see the redness around his cheeks. She wondered why he was turning red and why he brought her out here tonight.

"Kagome." Masahiro said, turning towards her.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked, turning towards Masahiro.

"There's something I want to tell you." Masahiro said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. Masahiro was silent while his cheeks were turning into crimson red as he stuttered,

"I...I...lo-love y-you!"

Kagome felt like the floor opened up beneath her feet. She couldn't breathe as the blood was drained from her face. She never had such a confession before. Well, Hojo confessed to her, only that she didn't feel anything when he confessed. It felt like he only liked her because of her so called illnesses. But when Masahiro confessed, her heart was beating rapidly, like it was beating a hundred miles per second.

"You...love me,..Masahiro?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Of course! I love you for who you are, Kagome. You're kind and caring towards others. You're very courageous when you try to protect others and you always put them first before yourself. You're also very beautiful, Kagome." Masahiro said, blushing.

"Me? I'm not…" Kagome began to say. But Masahiro interrupted her.

"Don't you dare say it, Kagome." Masahiro said with a stern face which shocked Kagome.  
"You _are_ beautiful. Your blue eyes are more bluer than the afternoon sky, your long silky blue black hair is darker than the midnight sky, and you are more attractive than any other demoness I've ever met." Masahiro said. Kagome blushed crimson red all over again. No one had ever called her beautiful before. Without even knowing, a kind and warm smile was on her face.

"Kagome, I wondering if you would allow me to court you?" Masahiro asked, nervously.

"Court?" Kagome asked.

"It's when two individuals spend time with each other, getting to know one another before they mate." Masahiro said.

"Mate?!" Kagome said, shocked.

"Yo-You don't have to mate with me if you don't want to!" Masahiro said, blushing beet red while waving his hands in front of him. Kagome was shocked when Masahiro said he wanted to have her as a mate. That was most unexpecting. Well, Koga kept thinking that she was 'his mate'. That was really annoying of him.

"But I just want to let you know that I really want you as a mate. Not because I need an heir or because of your powers. I want to mate with you because I love you for who you are, Kagome Higurashi." Masahiro said, combing his fingers through her long black hair. Kagome was too shocked for words when Masahiro told her the reason why he wanted her as his mate. She started to cry. She tried to stop, but they wouldn't.

"Why are you crying, Kagome?" Masahiro asked when he stood in front of Kagome and started to wipe away her tears. It sadden him when he saw tears coming from Kagome's beautiful blue eyes. He wanted to erase of what pain Kagome was going through.

"I accept." Kagome said.

"Huh?" Masahiro asked, blinked in confusion.

"I'll accept your courting, Masahiro." Kagome said with a smile through her tears. Masahiro felt like his heart could barely contain itself.

"Really?!" Masahiro asked, surprised. Kagome nodded.

"Hai, I accept." Kagome said, "So...how does courtship go?"

"Well, a male demon puts his courting mark on the female demon. The scent of my mark keeps the other males away. I also give you a hint of my power in it." Masahiro said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Is it painful?" Kagome asked.

"Not really." Masahiro said.

"What do I do?" Kagome asked.

"Move your hair off to the side and expose the spot between your shoulder and neck." Masahiro said.

"Okay." Kagome said as she moved her hair to the side and exposed the side of her neck. Masahiro held Kagome close to his chest as he leaned towards her shoulder and started to lick the spot. She tasted so exquisite and her scent was so addictive. Then he used the tip of his fang and gave a small pinch, leaving behind his courting mark. It was in the outline shape of a pair of wings. He gave the mark a small lick to stop the bleeding. Her blood tasted so sweet like honey. He raised his head and looked at Kagome. She was blushing really hard. Masahiro couldn't help but gave a quiet chuckle. Then he leaned closer and placed his lips against Kagome's. She liked the sensation of Masahiro's lips as he pushed his tongue in. Her body heat was rising as he continued to kiss her. Masahiro could smell her arousal as he sucked her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help deepen the kiss. It was a long and passionate kiss. He didn't want it to end, but he knew that they needed to breathe soon. Then he released her lips.

"Shall we head back?" Masahiro asked, smiling as he stared in Kagome's sapphire blue eyes.

"Hai." Kagome said, smiling back as she stared in Masahiro's amethyst eyes.

* * *

Hansuke sat near the river when he heard Masahiro's confession. He sighed to himself with disappointment and depression. He also liked Kagome, but now she belonged to the dragon prince. Somehow, he knew that she was not meant for him. But he still had feelings for her. He'll just have to seal these feeling away somewhere inside himself. Then he felt a familiar aura nearby.

"Akari, I know you're there." Hansuke said, without turning around. Akari came out of her hiding spot behind a tree and walked over to Hansuke.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akari asked as she stood next to him. Hansuke sighed as he looked at the ground.

"I knew that I wasn't destined to be with her. But is it wrong to still have feelings for her?" Hansuke asked.

"I think it's alright. Even though she's with Masahiro, you still care for her. You only wish for her happiness and maybe that's what you should be doing." Akari said.

"Well said, Akari." Hansuke said, "Now there's only one problem."

"What's that?" Akari asked, her brow arched in confusion. She didn't think that Masahiro and Kagome would have any problems. Well, they'll probably have a problem with Koga.

"How is Inuyasha going to take this?" Hansuke asked.


	17. Fangs

Chapter 17: Fangs

Kagome and her pack were on their way to Totosai's workplace. Masahiro decided he needed to get a sword and Hansuke suggested that they should go to Totosai for weapons as well. He also knew that he was the alpha of the pack, so he had to protect the pack. Masahiro had a gut feeling that Totosai wasn't going to make him a sword because of his former master had sealed his uncle to a valley cliff and that he was partly blamed for his death because of his major wounds that his uncle had inflicted on him. But Hansuke told him that he'll be able to win him over.

* * *

"Kagome! Shippo! It's been awhile since I last saw you two." Totosai said when he saw Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder who walked ahead of the group.

"Hello Totosai." Kagome said.

"Where's Inuyasha and the others?" Totosai asked. Kagome and Shippo were silent at that moment.

"It's a long and complicated story, Totosai." Kagome said. Totosai understood why the two were quiet. From what Myoga told him, Kagome and Shippo have left the pack because of Kikyō. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha would let the undead priestess join the pack when she was clearly after Kagome's soul. But he knew that the boy was a blind fool. Especially when it came to the undead priestess. He sighed internally at thought.

"I understand, Kagome." Totosai said. Then he noticed Hansuke when he came up beside Kagome.

"Hello, Totosai." Hansuke said.

"Hansuke! It's been awhile! How have you been?" Totosai asked.

"I've been good, Totosai. I've actually joined Kagome's pack." Hansuke said, smiling at the old demon.

"So what brings you here?" Totosai asked.

"We have a request, Totosai." Hansuke said.

"What is it?" Totosai asked.

"I would like for you to make a sword for someone, Totosai." Hansuke said. Masahiro came up and stood beside Hansuke.

"Who are you?" Totosai asked, looking at Masahiro.

"I'm Masahiro. The second prince of the Eastern Lands." Masahiro said. Totosai stared at Masahiro for a couple of moments and then his eyes widened even more than his original size.

"You want me to make a sword for the nephew of the enemy of Lord Inu no Taishō?!" Totosai said, shocked.

"Yes, Totosai." Hansuke said, deadpanned.

"Are you all crazy?!" Totosai shouted at everyone. They were all silent at that moment.

"Why don't you give him a sword, Totosai?" Myoga asked as he jumped onto Totosai's shoulder. Kagome and Shippo weren't surprised about Myoga's appearance since he always appears out of nowhere and then disappears.

"Are you siding with them, too Myoga?!" Totosai said, still shocked.

"That's not what I'm doing. All I'm saying is that you should give the boy a chance." Myoga said, trying to reason with him.

"Why should I?" Totosai asked with his arms crossed and looked away from the others.

"He has the same eyes as Taishō." Myoga said.

"Huh? Same as Taishō's? Taishō had golden eyes, not amethyst." Totosai said.

"That's not what I meant!" Myoga said, a vein appeared on the left side of his head. He sighed and then cleared his throat before he continued to speak.

"What I meant was that he has the same determination as Taishō: To protect those who are precious to us." Myoga said. Totosai scratch his head as he began to ponder. Then he looked up at Masahiro and saw what Myoga saw: the desire to protect. He remembered the day when Taishō came to him to make a sword for him. He also remembered what he had asked him.

Flashback:

"_So why do you want me to make this sword? To cause destruction?" Totosai asked._

"_To fight against any powerful enemy that I'll come across." Taishō said._

"_I see." Totosai said._

"_But also to protect the innocent." Taishō said._

Flashback Ends

He never forgot those words that were said by an old friend. Even though the nephew of that troublesome dragon stood before him with intention of getting a sword. But he seemed different from Ryūkotsusei. Maybe Myoga was right about Masahiro. The desire to protect his pack was shining through his amethyst eyes.

"Alright then. I'll make you a sword." Totosai said.

"Really?" Masahiro said.

"Yes, but if you end up using the sword for your greed, I will personally destroy it!" Totosai said.

_What he really means that he'll try to get Inuyasha or possibly Lord Sesshomaru to destroy the sword. _Kagome thought. She knew that Totosai wasn't brave enough to fight against anyone with a powerful sword. He was an even bigger coward as much as Myoga. She sighed internally at that thought.

"I understand." Masahiro said.

"Alright, open wide." Totosai said while taking out his pliers.

"What are those for?" Masahiro asked, sweat dropping.

"I need a fang in order to make a sword, of course." Totosai said. Masahiro looked even more nervous. He knew he needed a sword, but he didn't know he would have to use one of his fangs for it. Masahiro sighed and opened his mouth. Totosai put his pliers into Masahiro's mouth and yanked out his big tooth.

"Your sword should be made within a week." Totosai said, examining Masahiro's fang.

"Yes, sir." Masahiro said. His mouth was still in pain. He was trying his best to show that he wasn't in pain. He had never had one of his fangs pulled out before. Totosai said that his fang will grow back within a couple minutes or a day. But it was still painful for it to grow back. It was going to be a _long_ wait.

"Totosai." Kagome said.

"Hm?" Totosai asked.

"Would you mind making some weapons for all of our friends?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, why not?" Totosai asked, shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you make a sword for me as well?" Hansuke asked.

"Of course. What kind?" Totosai asked.

"A twin blade with some of my youki and reiki infused with it would do." Hansuke said.

"Fine then. Open wide." Totosai said, getting his pliers out again. Hansuke sat down and let Totosai yank one of his fangs out.

"This should take a week as well."

"How about a neko-te for me? " Tomoe asked, walking up to Totosai.

"Open wide." Totosai said, holding out his pliers.

"I have to give up a fang too?" Tomoe asked, nervously.

"Yup. I'll also need some claw clipping as well." Totosai said. Tomoe sighed and opened her mouth wide. Totosai put his pliers into Tomoe's mouth and yanked out a tooth. Tomoe put her hand over mouth. The feeling of a tooth being pulled out was a very excruciating feeling. Then she held her claws out and Totosai took the clippings.

"I should be done making everyone's weapon within a week or two." Totosai said.

"Thank you, Totosai." Kagome said.

* * *

Kagome's gang decided to wait in a clearing that was nearby. Masahiro, Hansuke, and Tomoe were excited for their new weapon. Tomoe was more excited than the both of them. She never had her own weapon before. Masahiro was excited as well. The only other weapon he used throughout the journey was his claws. Hansuke was thinking the same thing as both of them, but he only used his ofudas and his claws.

Hansuke gazed over at Masahiro and Kagome making a fire. He felt envious towards the two. He hoped that they would find happiness. But he wondered if he would be able to find happiness for himself. He looked over at Akari as she walked back with Tomoe with a pile of wood in her arms. When she caught his gaze, she blushed and looked away while heading towards the fire. For some strange reason, Hansuke felt his heart skipped a beat. Even though he sealed his feelings for Kagome away. He started to feel something towards Akari. What was it?

* * *

Two weeks Later:

Everyone walked up to Totosai's workshop. He handed the first weapon to Masahiro.

"Masahiro, I give you the _Enerugī kiba_. This is a powerful blade. It contains the same energy bullet that you use. But more powerful I might say." Totosai said, handing Masahiro his sword. Masahiro unsheathed the sword and stared at the mighty blade as it glisten in the sunlight. It's blade was similar to a katana. Not too heavy, not too light. The aura in it made it perfectly balanced.

"Thank you, Totosai." Masahiro said, sheathing the sword and bowed towards Totosai.

"For Hansuke, the _Junsuina akuma no kiba_, a twin blade infused with your youki and reiki. It absorbs youki and then purifies it in the blade which will release a powerful attack." Totosai said, handing the blade over to Hansuke. He unsheathed his sword and examined. Much like Masahiro's blade, but it had a pure, yet demonic aura in it.

"Thank you, Totosai." Hansuke said, sheathing the sword.

"For Tomoe, _Kasai burēdo_, your weapon is able to improve your agility and is able to slice into anything with your fire blades." Totosai said as he handed the weapon to Tomoe. She instantly placed the weapon onto her hands.

"Thank you very much, Totosai!" Tomoe said.

"It's nothing." Totosai said.

"By the way, Totosai." Hansuke said.

"Hm?" Totosai asked.

"You might want to travel with us for a bit." Hansuke said.

"Why should I?" Totosai asked, confused.

"If Sesshomaru finds out that you made a sword for the enemy's nephew, he's not going to take it very well." Hansuke said. Totosai was quiet for a moment and then his eyes widened. He quickly slammed his door close of his workshop. Kagome and the others could hear rummaging noises inside of the workshop. Then he came out with a huge bag attached to his back.

"So, shall we head out?" Totosai asked.

* * *

Weapon Names

_Enerugī kiba_ \- Energy Fang

_Junsuina akuma no kiba _\- Pure Demonic Fang

_Kasai burēdo _\- The Fire Blade


	18. Dragons

Chapter 18: Dragons

Kagome and her pack arrived at a village at mid morning. Totosai suddenly disappear before that. Everyone wasn't surprised at that. Not to mention that Myoga disappeared as well. When they entered it, they noticed that there was something odd about this village. The rice patty fields looked dry and there were hardly any livestock as well. Everyone started to feel uneasy about this village. When they entered the village, the villagers surrounded them.

"Um, anybody have any ideas?" Shippo asked.

"Not at the moment." Masahiro said. Everyone was getting nervous around these villagers. Suddenly, they all sit on their knees and bowed.

"Please help us!" The villagers said. Kagome and her friends were confused and nervous at the moment. They didn't know why the villagers were suddenly acting this way.

"Um...how can we help you?" Masahiro asked, sweat dropping.

"It's the nine-headed dragon!" A villager said.

"The nine-headed dragon?" Kagome asked.

"He has kidnapped all of our children!" A villager said. Everyone gasped.

* * *

After a few shouts about the nine-headed dragon. Masahiro asked all of the villagers to stop with their shouting and lead them to the village leader. They were lead to a hut where they met Nakajima the village leader. Nakajima was surprised to see a miko traveling with a group of demons and a hanyō. But that didn't really matter at the moment.

"So what can you tell us about this nine-headed dragon?" Hansuke asked.

"It was several months ago when the nine-headed dragon appeared. He destroyed our fields and killed off most our livestock. Then a month later, all of the village children had vanished. We looked everywhere near our village. A week ago, one of the children returned to the village and she told us that the nine-headed dragon was keeping all of the children hostage. We couldn't understand why this dragon was after our village. We have nothing of value." Nakajima said.

"That is strange." Masahiro said, rubbing his chin.

"But are you sure that there is nothing of value here, Nakajima?" Tomoe asked.

"I'm certain." Nakajima said, "Unless…"

"Unless what, Nakajima?" Kagome asked, her brow arched. He turned his head left and right. It was like as if he was making sure that no one was listening of what was about to be said. Masahiro looked over at Kagome and she nodded. She quickly placed a soundproof barrier around the room to keep out anyone trying to listen in. Nakajima looked surprised when he saw a blue barrier around the room.

"It's a soundproof barrier." Kagome said, "Don't worry, no one can hear us."

"Well, it's possible the remains of Yamata no Orochi, the eight-headed dragon are buried here." Nakajima said.

"The remains?" Shippo asked. Kagome remembered the tale of Susanoo and the eight-headed dragon, Yamata no Orochi. Susanoo was banished from the heavens because of his rude behavior towards his sister's court, Amaterasu. He descended to Izumo in the western part of he met a couple crying with their daughter. They told him that the Yamata no Orochi, the eight-headed dragon, will be coming for their daughter. Susanoo struck a deal with the couple: if he killed the dragon, he would marry their daughter. They agreed and Susanoo went off and killed the dragon. After he killed it, he found a sword, the Kusanagi, inside of the dragon's belly. Then he presented the sword to his sister as an apology to his misdeeds. The sword later became one of the imperial treasures of Japan.

"Shouldn't his remains be buried in the Western lands?" Kagome asked.

"I believe that there's something valuable about the remains that they had to buried here in the Eastern lands." Nakajima said, "Probably to keep them hidden."

"But what could possibly be so valuable about the remains of a dragon?" Shippo asked.

"The remains of a powerful being are _very _valuable, Shippo." Hansuke said.

"Especially, a dragon's remains." Masahiro said.

"So, will you help us?" Nakajima asked.

"Of course, sir. We can't turn a blind eye to this." Masahiro said.

* * *

Everyone went back to the hut that one of the villagers provided for them. After their discussion with Nakajima, they began to form a plan.

"So what's the plan, Masahiro?" Akari asked.

"I guess the only thing we can do is ask the child where she escape from." Masahiro said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe she doesn't want to relive of what happened to her." Kagome said. She was worried about the little girl. She didn't want to pressure into telling them.

"You have a point there, Kagome." Masahiro said, "But she's our only lead now."

"I understand." Kagome said, sadly. Masahiro placed his hand over Kagome's. She knew that he was trying to comfort her.

"But why does he want the children? Does he need them to find his remains?" Tomoe asked.

"That's probably why that dragon has the children." Akari said.

"That's possible." Hansuke said, rubbing his chin.

"Why would he need humans if he could just dig it out himself?" Shippo asked. Everyone stiffened at that moment. They didn't realize that the dragon could just dig out the remains with its claws. They didn't think of that before. But they couldn't figure out why the dragon would want the village children.

"Maybe the children are being used for something else." Kagome said.

"But what could it be?" Tomoe asked.

"Could they be sacrifices for Yamata?" Kagome asked.

"That's possible. Since many demons would capture or eat children. But there are very few who would sacrifice children." Hansuke said, "Actually, now that I think about it. There aren't any demons who would sacrifice children."

"Is there a possibility that Nakajima could be lying to us?" Akari asked.

"I don't know. But for now, let's just keep our guard up and focus on finding the children." Masahiro said.

"Hai." Everyone said in union.

* * *

They walked towards the hut of where the child who escaped lived. When they went into the hut, they saw a little girl with long black tied in a low ponytail sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs. Kagome and her friends could sense the fear in the girl's aura. They didn't want to scare her even more. The parents looked very worried about their daughter and then they glanced over at Kagome and her friends. Masahiro had asked them to leave while they talk to her. Kagome put a soundproof barrier around the room and walked over to the child and kneeled in front of her.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked. The girl looked up at the female voice. The girl had light brown eyes that were filled with fear and uncertainty. She could tell that the girl was still scared about what happened to her. But they needed her help.

"H-Hina." Hina said, nervously.

"That's a pretty name." Kagome said.

"Thank you." Hina said.

"Hina, I know you've been through a lot. But we need you to tell us all of what you know. If you don't, we will have no way of saving the other children." Masahiro said. Hina took a deep breath and let it out.

"Alright." Hina said, "We were taken by these strange looking demons and dragged us to a mountain a few miles from here. Then they put us in a room inside of a cave. But before we were put in, I noticed that the demons were digging up something on the walls. It looked a giant skeleton of some kind."

"Did the skeleton have eight heads?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah, it did." Hina said.

"What else did you notice?" Masahiro asked.

"There was a hooded figure that was inspecting us before we were put in. Even though, I couldn't see her face well, I saw different traits on her." Hina said.

"What kind of traits?" Akari asked.

"She sounded like a female when she ordered the demons around. Her eyes were in the shade of dark green. They looked like the shape of a reptile. Her arms had golden scales on them and there were blacks claws on her, too. One of the demons called her 'Jigoku-sama'." Hina said.

"What happened after you were put in?" Shippo asked.

"I heard her talking about some kind of ritual and a jewel shard." Hina said.

"Are you positive that she said she has a jewel shard, Hina?" Kagome asked.

"I believe so." Hina said.

"That's not good." Kagome said.

"What should we do, Masahiro?" Shippo asked. Everyone turned towards Masahiro who looked deep into thought about something.

"Masahiro, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"The nine-headed dragon isn't a he, it's a _she_." Masahiro said, "Jigoku is the nine-headed dragon."

"**What?!**" Everyone exclaimed.

"If I'm not mistaken, Jigoku might be planning on reviving Yamata." Masahiro said.

"Couldn't she just use the jewel shard that she has?" Tomoe asked.

"I don't think that's enough power." Hansuke said, "She's probably waiting for the blood moon to rise."

"Why would she wait for the blood moon?" Shippo asked.

"It is said that the blood moon has extreme power when it's risen. She needs it to complete the ritual in order to revive him." Hansuke said, "The ritual requires sacrifices. I believe she'll use them for the ritual."

"When will the blood moon rise, Hansuke?" Tomoe asked.

"A week from now." Hansuke said.

"That's all we got?" Akari asked.

"How long does it take to get to the mountain from here?" Masahiro asked.

"Almost a week." Hina said.

"That's how long it will take?" Kagome asked.

"Hai." Hina said.

"Then we better get a move on." Masahiro said.

"Hai." Everyone said in union.

* * *

Miles away from the village, on top of a large mountain, there stood a figure who was staring at the first quarter of the moon. She had a hood over her face so that no one could see her face, only her green reptile eyes could be seen. Her cape was the only thing that was flapping against the wind. She had to make sure that everything was in place for her plan to succeed. But she couldn't believe that one of the children had escaped without her knowledge. Then she sensed one her henchmen behind her.

"Is everything ready?" The hooded figure asked.

"Yes, milady." The henchman said, "Even though we let one of the children escape."

"No matter. Now the only thing we need is the rise of the blood moon." The hooded figure said.

"That's only a week away, milady. Quite a long wait." The henchman said.

"I know." The hooded figure said while smirking, "But it will be worth it."

"Indeed, Jigoku-sama." The henchman said.


	19. The Blood Moon Rises

Chapter 19: The Blood Moon Rises

Kagome's group packed up their trip to the mountain of where the village children were being kept. They only had a week to get there and in that week the blood moon would rise. Meaning that Jigoku, the female nine-headed dragon, will use it to perform the blood moon ritual to revive Yamata no Orochi, the eight-headed dragon that had terrorized a village around one hundred years ago. They couldn't let Jigoku use the children as sacrifices for the ritual to revive him. They couldn't let that happen. They just couldn't.

"Hina said it should take about a week to get there." Kagome said.

"We head there swiftly instead of on foot." Masahiro said.

"Hai!" Everyone said in union. Masahiro crouched down and let Kagome hop onto his back and Shippo stayed on Hansuke's shoulder while Akari opened her wings. When Kagome was comfortable, she nodded her head, signaling everyone that she was ready to go. Then they took off.

* * *

Masahiro was on guard duty for tonight after finding a hot spring, catching fish for dinner, and resting near the fire. He couldn't help but feel like dragons were being known as vicious monsters. His uncle, his brother, Yamata, and Jigoku were monsters. The only kind hearted dragon he knew was his mother. She treated every living creature with respect, but if they tried to harm her family or friends, she would defeat them without breaking a sweat. But now, she's dead. Masahiro's fists clenched when he thought about Shinji. He knew that his older brother was doing everything he can to spread terror in the eastern lands. Probably to Kagome's point of view, Shinji is just like this 'Naraku' she told him about. Masahiro knew that he and his pack had to stop Yamata's resurrection from happening.

"Masahiro?"

Masahiro looked towards Kagome who was sitting up in her sleeping bag, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm worried." Masahiro said.

"About Jigoku's plans?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, but now I'm mostly worried about the children. I hope we can save them in time." Masahiro said, "If Yamata no Orochi is revived, the Eastern lands will be under his rule."

"Don't worry, we'll save the children and stop Jigoku." Kagome said.

"Thank you, Kagome." Masahiro said with a small smile, "Why don't you get some more sleep? We got to head out early tomorrow."

"Hai." Kagome said as she got back into her sleeping with Shippo and Tomoe curled up next to her. She slowly closed her eyes as she got comfortable. Masahiro smiled as he watched Kagome sleep with Shippo and Tomoe. To his point of view, Kagome looked like an angel whilst she slept. He looked up at the night sky and saw the moon on its next phase. Only four days until the blood moon arrives.

_I won't let you take over, Shinji! _Masahiro thought as he tightened his eyes.

* * *

Three and a half days later, they finally arrived at their destination. They saw shadows of different kinds of demons reflected on the wall of the cave. Kagome knew that they had to be be quiet in order to get in. Masahiro went in first and then everyone followed him. The sounds of digging were echoing inside of the cave. They knew that the demons were still digging out Yamata's remains. Making sure that they won't be spotted, they quietly and quickly passed the guards. Hansuke soon picked up the sound of a child crying. They rushed towards the sound. When they got there, they saw a snake yōkai inside of a prison cell where all of the children were chained to the wall. The yōkai was holding a young boy by the collar of his shirt. Some of the children were crying as well. They could tell that the children were frightened.

"P-Please put him down!" The boy said as he struggled in the snake's grip.

"I don't think so, you little brat. I haven't eaten in a few days, so you'll be my snack." The snake yōkai said, slithering his tongue while holding the boy closer to him. Before the snake could open his mouth, he was slashed in half from behind. Masahiro caught the boy in his arm before he could hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Masahiro asked, examining the boy. He wanted to make sure that the boy had no injuries.

"H-Hai." The boy said. Masahiro gently put him down. Kagome and the others rushed in and helped free the children. A few of them looked a little scared as they stared at Masahiro and his friends. They didn't understand why a bunch of demons and a human would come and save them.

"Why are you demons helping us?" The boy asked, curious.

"Your parents asked for our help." Masahiro said.

"Our parents?" The boy asked.

"Hai." Masahiro said, smiling at the boy. Then he turned to Akari, Tomoe, and Shippo.

"Akari, Tomoe, Shippo, I want you to lead the children out of the cave and take them to a safe place. Hansuke, Kagome, and I will go and try to stop Jigoku." Masahiro said.

"**Hai!**" Akari, Tomoe, and Shippo said in union.

* * *

After that, The two groups separated and went to their assigned tasks. Akari, Tomoe, and Shippo quietly and safely lead the children out of the cave. Masahiro, Kagome, and Hansuke went to stop Jigoku. When they got to where she was located, their eyes widened at the sight before them: the pentagram of the revival ritual. In the middle of the pentagram laid the skeleton of Yamata no Orochi. Hansuke could easily smell heavy scent of graveyard soil that was coming from Yamata's skeleton. It was an unpleasant smell. Not to mention the dark aura that surrounded it. The aura made Masahiro's skin crawl. Kagome and Hansuke shared the same thoughts.  
Kagome could sense all the dark auras in the area of where the pentagram sat on the ground. She knew that they had to destroy the remains before the blood moon rises. Even though there were a few low level demons around Jigoku, there were a group of oni as well. They saw a big, wide open hole above the pentagram. There were clouds in the sky that were covering the moon. It was only a matter of time of when the blood moon would reveal itself.

* * *

"Where are the sacrifices?" Jigoku asked.

"They're gone, Jigoku-sama." A snake demon said.

"What?" Jigoku asked in a stern tone while glaring at the snake demon.

"The guard was slaughtered and the cell was empty when one of the guards were about to change shifts, Jigoku-sama." The snake demon said, nervously. Jigoku clenched her teeth together. She was beyond angry at this moment.

_Why did this happened?! First, one of the prisoners escape and now all of the prisoners are gone! Someone must have snuck in here! How come I couldn't sense them? They must be able to cover their auras. I have worked too hard for this ritual to take place! There's no way I'm going to let it fail! _Jigoku thought with bitterness. She was very, _very _angry about the missing sacrifices. She knew that the blood moon would rise any moment now. She didn't know where she could find sacrifices before it appears. Then she looked at all of the demons that stood in the room. An idea struck to her. Black flames began to form around her claws. The flames appeared in front of all of the demons in the room and started to float towards them. The demons slowly back away from the flames. They knew that Jigoku's black flames were extremely dangerous and could easily kill an entire with just one flame. The flames disappeared in front of them and they sighed in relief. But when they looked down, they noticed the symbols on the ground. Then they realized what the symbols meant: they were standing in the pentagram!

"Now let's start the ritual." Jigoku said as the blood moon appeared from behind the clouds. It's dark red glow shined through the hole of the cave and onto the pentagram that sat on the cave floor below.

"B-But Jigoku-sama, you're sacrificing your own followers?!" The demon exclaimed, nervously as he stood in the pentagram.

"The ritual didn't say that the sacrifices had to be humans." Jigoku said with a dark smile. Then she raised her arms and spread them out. Her hands began to glow in a dark shade of red as the pentagram lite up by the dark red light of the blood moon. Then she started her chant,

_Call forth the darkness of his soul,_

_feed on the souls that are given to you, _

_receive their life and flesh,_

_under the light of the blood moon,_

_ARISE, YAMATA NO OROCHI!_

At that moment, all of the demons that stood in the pentagram disintegrated. Their remains attached themselves to Yamata's skeleton. Muscles and nerves appeared underneath his bones. His bluish black scales covered his muscles and bones. All of his horns and claws were cleaned. When his body was fully regenerated, he opened all eight of his green reptile eyes and spread out his mighty wings. He slowly stood on all fours and when he did, he let out a mighty roar. A roar so loud that it echoed around the mountains and made a shiver go down everyone's spines.

* * *

At that moment, Kagome and her friends knew that Yamata no Orochi, the eight-headed dragon, was alive once more.


	20. The Eight-Headed Terror

Chapter 20: The Eight-Headed Terror

"That doesn't sound good." Akari said when she heard a deep, loud roar. It was a roar that made a shiver go down her spine. She noticed that Tomoe and Shippo were shaking as their shackles stood up. She knew that sacrifices were needed for the ritual. But the children are with them. What did Jigoku use for sacrifices? Then it hit her.

_She used her own followers?! _Akari thought with shock.

* * *

"Yamata no Orochi, it's so good to see you again, milord." Jigoku said, giving a bow towards the eight-headed dragon.

"Jigoku, well done on bringing me back." Yamata said in a dark tone of voice. That tone of voice reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru for some strange reason. Actually, Sesshomaru sounded more of cold than of dark.

"I promised you that I wouldn't fail you, milord." Jigoku said.

"Indeed." Yamata said, "But you forgot something, my dear."

"What do you mean, master?" Jigoku asked, her brow arched. Before she could blink, Yamata stood over Jigoku and grabbed her with his teeth. He swung her up in the air and she fell into his mouth. Swallowing her whole. Kagome, Masahiro, and Hansuke stood in horror of what Yamata had just did. Swallowing the one who went through so much trouble to revive him. They couldn't believe that he would do such a thing.

"It's seems that I have some very shy guests." Yamata said, "Why don't you three come out and greet me?"

The trio didn't know what to do at that moment. This demon was more powerful than Kaira. But this demon had eight heads _and _a jewel shard. Now Kagome knew how Hercules felt when he went against that hydra in the movie "Hercules". Too bad Phil hadn't stopped him earlier with the head slicing. Then he wouldn't have to deal with so many heads. Somewhat lucky for them, the creature has eight heads. Is that a good thing?

"Alright, if you won't come out on your own, then I will make you come out." Yamata said. Kagome sensed a large amount of youki that was gathering towards the eight - headed dragon. The trio quickly exited the cave. When they got out of the cave, the walls exploded behind them. Debris of the cave was laid out everywhere around them. Masahiro, Hansuke, and Kagome groaned at the pain they got when they were forced to the ground by the explosion from the cave. They looked back up and saw Yamata no Orochi standing over them. They had no idea that he was that big when they saw him in the cave. Well, they always say that looks can be deceiving.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Yamata asked as he stared at the three individuals below him, "A dragon demon and two humans. An interesting pair."

Masahiro, Kagome, and Hansuke quickly got to their feet as they stared at Yamata's giant form in front of them. They sensed the enormous amount of youki this dragon had. But with the power of a jewel shard, it makes him even more powerful. Masahiro and Hansuke unsheathed their swords and Kagome readied her bow.

"So you three going to fight me?" Yamata asked, "It's pointless to go against me."

"We won't know until we do." Kagome said, tightening the grip on her sword.

"Very well then." Yamata said as his eyes closed and started gathering his youki into his eight mouths. The trio quickly moved out of the way. A blast of dark blue energy shot from all eight mouths and hit the ground. A bright light blinded them and a loud sound was heard. When the light was cleared, their eye hues shook at the sight before them: a huge crater of where they once stood. The crater was big enough to fill in a lake. They looked back up at Yamata's tall form. Steam was coming out of his eight mouths. He let out a satisfying sigh.

"It feels so good to use my powers again." Yamata said while chuckling, "I miss the chills of releasing all of that energy."

_He can gather that enormous amount of youki and cause that amount of damage?! _Masahiro thought when he saw the damage of Yamata's attack. He didn't know that Yamata had that much power. With the power of a jewel shard, he might be the official lord of the Eastern Lands, but Masahiro already knew that Shinji is more powerful than Yamata. He knew that the odds might be against the three of them, but they have to stop this dragon.

"Kagome, Hansuke." Masahiro said.

"Hai?" They asked at the same time as they turned their heads at Masahiro.

"Let's fight." Masahiro said.

"Hai!" They both said. With new courage raging inside of them, they charged towards Yamata no Orochi. One of his heads was about to release its attack.

"ENERUGĪ-HA!" Masahiro yelled as he swung his blade. A huge wave of purple colored energy went straight towards one of Yamata's heads. The head was split into pieces when the attack hit the head. Yamata screeched in pain when one of his heads was destroyed. It had steam coming from where its head was.  
"JUNSUINA BAKUHATSU!" Hansuke yelled as he swung his blade. A twister of pink and gold energy shot towards another one of Yamata's head, destroying it. Kagome readied her arrow and aimed it towards another head of Yamata. When she released the arrow, it pierced between the eyes of the head, which soon turned to ashes. Yamata screeched again in pain of losing his heads.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Yamata roared as he lunged towards the trio.

"HEAVENLY BLADES!" A female voice shouted as blades of white light sliced off three more of Yamata's head. Yamata screeched in pain once more. The trio looked up and saw Akari flying towards them.

"Akari, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I thought I told you to protect the village children." Masahiro said.

"I came to help. I couldn't let you guys handle this dragon by yourselves." Akari said as she landed next to them, "Don't worry, the children are alright."

Masahiro sighed when akari said that she wanted to help them. He knew that she didn't want to be left out in a fight like this. After all the time he has known her, she wanted to be by their sides right now. Masahiro knew that his pack wanted to do: stay by each other's sides. That's what he wants as well. Everyone looked back up at the dragon, readied their weapons again, and charged towards Yamata.

Yamata grew angrier and angrier at that moment. His green reptile eyes glowed red in rage. He couldn't believe that the group of individuals in front of him were able to take out seven of his eight heads. It was impossible! Susanoo was the only warrior who was able to defeat him. But he used sake to drug him in order to slay him. He admitted that was a clever plan, yet sly. He wasn't going to be beaten by the strange individuals in front of him. All of the demons jumped towards him except the miko who was readying her arrow. He thrusted his mighty wings, causing the others to fall onto the ground. Then he lunged towards Kagome. She quickly got up, readied her arrow, and released it. Hoping that it would hit him. Unexpectedly, he dodged it. Kagome froze at the unexpected move of her enemy.

"KAGOME!" Masahiro yelled as he quickly got up, ran towards Kagome, and wrapped his arms around her. Their comrades screamed their names as Yamata no Orochi swallowed them whole.

* * *

Masahiro held Kagome tight to him as they went down Yamata's throat. The saliva was extremely slippery as they went down. When they left throat, they dropped into the stomach. Before they dropped, Masahiro noticed a skeleton of some creature sitting on top of the stomach acids. With a little pushed to the left, they safely landed on top of the spine of the skeleton, which prevented them from being disintegrated from Yamata's stomach acids.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Masahiro asked, separating from her.

"Hai." Kagome said, "Are we in Yamata's stomach?"

"I'm afraid so." Masahiro said, looking at their surroundings. The green colored acids surrounded them. There were small towers of steam coming from all of the bubbles that popped everywhere. Kagome quickly covered her mouth and nose when the foul smell of the stomach acids hit her sensitive nose. The acid smell was worse than the smell of a gym locker filled with dirty clothes that haven't been cleaned in months.

"How can we get out?" Kagome asked behind her hand.

"I'm not sure." Masahiro said. He knew that if Kagome used a barrier around them, they would only make it halfway to the exit. Masahiro knew that a dragon's stomach acids were quite deadly. Also that she won't been able to stay in here much longer since a dragon's stomach acids can also been poisonous to a human. Luckily she's miko, which was purifying the air for her. But it takes a lot of her miko powers to keep the acid from harming her body. Then they saw a bright yellow glow at the bottom of his stomach.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, noticing the glow beneath them.

"I don't know." Masahiro said, "It might be our way out of here."

"Let's see if it is." Kagome said.

"You should put a barrier around us, just in case." Masahiro said.

"Hai." Kagome said. Masahiro held her around the waist as Kagome erected her barrier around them. They jumped off the bones and into Yamata's stomach acids. They could see very few remains of different beings in the acids, which disturbed the both of them. Kagome knew that her barrier won't be able to hold them from the stomach acids for long. The light they were heading towards was starting to get brighter and brighter. Then the glow formed a barrier around them. The glow started to dim and they saw something they never would suspected to be inside of a dragon.

* * *

**A/N** :

Enerugī-ha - Energy Wave

Junsuina Bakuhatsu - Pure Explosion


	21. The Heavenly Path

Chapter 21: The Heavenly Path

A sword. That was something they weren't expecting to be in a dragon's stomach. It looked like a katana of some sort. The handle was blue braided with gold rayskin in between and the kashira was gold as well.

"What's a sword doing in Yamata's stomach?" Kagome asked. She knew that Yamata did have a sword in his stomach before, the _Kusanagi_. But she never expected that he had another sword in him. Quite a shocker really.

"I think this sword is from Jigoku's stomach." Masahiro said, staring at the sword.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, turning towards Masahiro.

"Jigoku must have had a sword in her before she was swallowed." Masahiro said, "Yamata probably absorbed this sword without knowing it was in her stomach."

"I think you're right, Masahiro." Kagome said. Masahiro slowly reached for the sword. As soon as he grabbed onto the handle, the sword's glow turned brighter until he and Kagome had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, a ghost like figure appeared. The figure was a woman with long golden braided hair and green eyes. She wore a green colored fighting kimono with armor pads on her shoulders and a chest plate in front. Somehow she looked familiar.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, gazing at the ghost like figure.

"I'm Asahi, Jigoku's mother." Asahi said.

"Mother?" Masahiro asked, shocked. He never thought that he would meet Jigoku's mother inside of her stomach. To his point of view, a very weird meeting place.

"Hai." Asahi said, "My daughter is dead, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid she is, Asahi-san." Kagome said.

"I see." Asahi said with a sad face.

"Are you by any chance a golden dragon?" Masahiro asked.

"Hai, I am." Asahi said.

"A golden dragon?" Kagome asked, confused. What does her being a golden dragon have anything to do with her being inside of Jigoku's stomach?

"The golden dragons were once a proud, strong, and honorable race. We fought along side by side with other dragons. But we were wiped out by Ryūkotsusei." Asahi said, "None of us were able to defeat him. He was more powerful than any other dragon we had ever come across. Ryūkotsusei made his move when we were at our weakest point." Asahi said, sadly. Masahiro's eyes widened at the mention of his uncle's name. He never knew that his uncle had killed an entire clan of dragons. What a monstrous thing he had done. Then he realized something: if the golden dragons were a powerful race, how were they unable to defeat his uncle? It didn't make any sense to him.

"Weakest point?" Kagome asked.

"This sword,_ Sukaiburēdo_, belongs to my great grandfather, Lord Ryuunosuke, a golden dragon. It's a powerful demon sword. Our great ancestor's fang was blessed by one of the Kami many years ago. After his passing, it was given to his son who passed it onto his son, who also passed it on his son. When I turned 3,000 years old, it was given to me. But the sword only gave me half of its power." Asahi said.

"How were you unable to receive its full power?" Masahiro asked, confused.

"We hold a blessing ceremony when the next heir receives the sword. It requires a lot of our youki to power the sword. But the ceremony was interrupted when Ryūkotsusei attacked us." Asahi said, "Because of the blessing ceremony being interrupted, I was unable to receive its full power and Ryūkotsusei was able to destroy us all."

"But why did Jigoku want to destroy her own clan?" Kagome asked. It really did confused her. She thought Jigoku would protect her clan, not destroy it.

"My daughter was always hungry and impatient to receive power. She didn't have pure youki like I did. Which meant that she would not be able to receive the sword when she's older. She was an apprentice to Ryūkotsusei at the time. She had also helped him defeat Inu no Taishō." Asahi said. Suddenly, Masahiro fell to his knees while his head hung low. This action surprised Asahi and Kagome. Kagome could see his shoulders trembling as his head hung low. To Kagome, she had never seen Masahiro like this, for as long as she has known him.

"I'm sorry, Asahi-san. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened to your clan. I'm so sorry." Masahiro said with his head down as heavy tears fell down his cheeks. He felt horrible at that moment. He couldn't believe that his uncle had done such a terrible thing. Not only that he had heavily wounded Lord Inu no Taishō, he destroyed an entire clan of dragons. One of his own kind. He placed his hand over his face while his tears continued to fall as his body was trembling.

"I do not blame you for your uncle's actions, Lord Masahiro." Asahi said, smiled softly. Masahiro's eyes widened at her words. Somehow he stopped trembling.

"But…" Masahiro began to say with his head still down.

"His actions are his own, Lord Masahiro. Do not take the blame of his actions." Asahi said. Masahiro looked back up at her with confusion. He couldn't figure out why this woman didn't hate him for the extinction of her clan. But for some reason, he felt calm in her presence.

"I can tell you that you are not your uncle who sought for power to rule all life. You use your power to protect those who are precious to you and to those who need to be protected." Asahi said.

"Asahi-sama." Masahiro said. For some strange reason, Masahiro felt at peace. Then he stood up and stared up at the kind hearted golden dragon who didn't hate him.

"Therefore I am entrusting, _Sukaiburēdo_, to you, Lord Masahiro." Asahi said.

"Me? B-But are you sure, Asahi-san?" Masahiro asked in shock as he held onto the blade, which started to glow in golden.

"You have the heart of a golden dragon, Lord Masahiro." Asahi said while smiling softly at Masahiro, "I would gladly give the sword to a loyal and kindhearted dragon such as you."

"Thank you, Asahi-san." Masahiro said as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. Then the sword started to glow even brighter. The sword had a warm and soothing aura to it. It was like the sword was telling him to trust it. Masahiro decided to do just that.

"Use this sword to protect the weak and vanquish the evil that is residing in these lands." Asahi said.

"I will, Asahi-sama." Masahiro said, giving her a bow. Then he turned towards Kagome and a small smile appeared on the both of their faces.

* * *

After Masahiro and Kagome were swallowed:

"You bastard." Hansuke said with a glare that could scare any living creature. Both his youki and reiki were starting to rise at his anger that he was projecting at Yamata. He had no idea if Masahiro and Kagome were still alive in Yamata's stomach. He knew that a dragon's stomach acids were deadly. Any living creature that sets foot in there will disintegrate in minutes.

"I say that was the most satisfying meal I've had in centuries." Yamata said licking his lips while taunting Hansuke and Akari. The both of them felt so angry at that moment. But they also had the small hope that the two are alright. Afterall, those two wouldn't let themselves get killed by an evil dragon's stomach acids. Suddenly, Yamata's heads slowly started to grow back.

_The jewel shard is probably speeding up his regenerating process. We have to take it out, but only Kagome can locate it and purify it. Kagome probably didn't sense it when Yamata was fully revived. Somehow the shard is protected by Yamata's youki. Which is an even bigger problem for us. _

"Well, let's have a little bit fun, shall we?" Yamata asked, smirking at them. Hansuke readied his sword, pouring his reiki and youki into it. He knew that his attack will only be able to destroy one of Yamata's heads and Akari could probably only destroy one or two, but they had to buy time time for Masahiro and Kagome to escape from Yamata's stomach.

"JUNSUINA BAKUHATSU!" Hansuke yelled as he swung his sword. Swirls of pink and gold energy spun towards Yamata.

"HEAVENLY BLADES!" Akari yelled as blades of lightly shot towards Yamata. Five of his heads were chomped off. Yamata screamed in pain once again. His body thrashing around, making the ground tremble beneath his feet. Steam arose from where Yamata's heads were. Then a new head started to grow back from where the previous head was. The onmyouji and the white tengu were getting exhausted at this point and knew that they were at a _huge_ disadvantage, but...they had to buy time for their two comrades.

"You're just wasting your puny efforts on defeating me, weak warriors." Yamata said, "No one will be able to defeat me!" He roared loudly into the sky. The sound of his roar sent waves of terror along the land. Hansuke and Akari were at lost at what to do at that moment. But at that moment, a spot of light appeared on Yamata's belly. Soon enough, he was roaring in pain as it started to grow bigger and bigger. Then something bright came out of his stomach. His stomach acids were being spilled everywhere as a enormous orb of light descend away from Yamata. As the light began to disappear, Hansuke and Akari saw a figure holding a sword in its right hand and holding someone close with its left arm. When the light on the figures was finally gone, they fully recognized the two figures in front of them.

"**MASAHIRO! KAGOME! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!**" Hansuke and Akari said at the same time when they saw Masahiro and Kagome out of Yamata's stomach.

"Hai, sorry for worrying you." Masahiro said, smiling at Hansuke and Akari. The both of them let a breath of relief.

"Well, thank the kami that you both are alive." Akari said. Kagome nodded in agreement. Hansuke noticed the sword in Masahiro's hand. He wondered how he got a hold of another sword. His train of thought was broken when the four of them heard the sound of Yamata's voice.

"Impossible! You should have been dead inside of my stomach!" Yamata growled. He was absolutely sure that the two were dead after he swallow them. It was absolutely impossible for anything to survive from a pool of a dragon's stomach acids. How are they still alive?!

"Fortunately, we're still alive." Masahiro said, smirking.

"So how about we return the favor of sending you back to the afterlife?" Kagome asked, smirking as well.

"What do you think, Hansuke?" Masahiro asked, looking over his shoulder to see Hansuke's reaction.

"I think we should send him back." Hansuke said, smiling.

"How about you, Akari?" Kagome asked.

"I'll help." Akari said, smiling. They wanted to do that exactly to Yamata. After all, it's what he deserves. But also, it's his punishment for all the sins he has committed.

"You cannot defeat me! I am the great Yamata no Orochi! I'm more powerful than I was centuries ago!" Yamata roared.

"That's where you're wrong, Yamata." Hansuke said, "We _will_ defeat you."

"I would like to see you try, foolish warriors." Yamata said.

"Very well." Hansuke said. Suddenly, lightning went across the sky and straight down towards Hansuke. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light surrounded them. Hansuke slowly opened his eyes and saw something standing in front of him. It was a shakujo staff. But it looked different than the other ones he had seen. The pole looked like it was made from hinoki wood. The top of the staff looked like it was made from silver brass and it didn't have six rings...it had eight. Hansuke's eyes widened when he finally recognized the staff in front of him.

_Hansuke. _A mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" Hansuke asked, looking side to side.

_I did._ The voice said.

"Who are you?"Hansuke said.

_I am the soul of Hasshōdō. _The voice said.

"The soul of Hasshōdō?" Hansuke asked.

_Hai. I've been waiting a long time to be given to you. _Hasshōdō said.

"You've been waiting for me?" Hansuke asked, confused.

_I will tell you later. Right now, you have to defeat Yamata. _Hasshōdō said. Hansuke was still confused of what Hasshōdō said about waiting for him to be given to him. But he'll ask later. He quickly grabbed a hold of the _Hasshōdō_ staff. When he did, he felt a warm and soothing energy enter into his body. The power seem to have rid all of his doubts and his lack of strength. He looked towards his comrades. He knew that all of their powers together would be able to defeat Yamata for good.

"What is that?!" Akari asked when everyone saw the staff in Hansuke's hands.

"It will help us purify the wicked soul in front of us." Hansuke said, clenching onto the staff.

"I have said this before and I will say it once more: You'll never defeat me!" Yamata shouted. He didn't want to be defeated by a group of foolish warriors. But he had to admit that Susanoo was smart enough to kill him unsuspectingly. He had some admiration for the Kami, but that was all.

"We'll see about that." Hansuke said, "Akari, Masahiro, Kagome."

"Hai?" They asked in unison.

"Can you cover me while I figure out the spell to return him back into his bones?" Hansuke asked.

"You got it!" Akari said. She quickly handed Kagome her bow and arrows while Hansuke gave _Enerugī kiba _back to Masahiro. They all nodded before heading off to fight Yamata. When they did, Hansuke closed his eyes. He began to search inside of the staff for the spell to help them defeat him.

_Hasshōdō. _Hansuke thought.

_Hai? _Hasshōdō said.

_I need a spell. _Hansuke said.

_What kind of spell?_ Hasshōdō asked.

_A spell that will be able to restrain Yamata. With him restrained, my comrades will be able to send him back into his dusty bones. _Hansuke said.

_Do you think it will work?_ Hasshōdō asked.

_Hai._ Hansuke thought.

_Very well._ Hasshōdō said.

* * *

Masahiro, Kagome, and Akari started feel tired. They kept cutting off his heads. Unfortunately they would just grow right back. But they had to buy time for Hansuke. For Masahiro, he didn't want to give up now. He didn't want to be beaten by a dead dragon. Now way he would be defeated by him. He knew that Hansuke had a plan. A plan that would rid of the sinful dragon in front of them. He noticed that Kagome and Akari were breathing heavily. Masahiro didn't know how much longer they can hold Yamata.

"Masahiro." Hansuke said. Masahiro looked to his right and saw Hansuke holding onto the staff that was standing in the ground in front of him earlier.

"Hai?" Masahiro asked.

"When the time is right, use your new sword." Hansuke said.

"What?" Masahiro asked.

"The sword will tell you, Masahiro." Hansuke said, "Trust it."

"Hai." Masahiro said with a confident smile. Hansuke nodded and closed his eyes. Concentrating on the spell while putting his reiki into the staff. At the same time, Masahiro sheathed _Enerugī kiba_. The he closed his eyes and focused the rest of his youki into _Sukaiburēdo_. Kagome and Akari looked over their shoulders and saw Masahiro glowing yellow and Hansuke glowing in white. Then eight white glowing rings floated in a circle behind Hansuke.

"TENGOKU NO PASU!" Hansuke shouted he pointed the staff towards Yamata. Each of the rings shot towards Yamata, trapping him in the sky.

"KAMI NO HARIKĒN!" Masahiro yelled as he swung his sword down. A tornado bathed in white light spun towards the imprisoned Yamata. He screamed in pain as the tornado torn him to pieces. When the light and Yamata's scream disappeared, everything was quiet except the heavily breathing of Masahiro and Hansuke and the small breeze that blew by. Masahiro and Hansuke lowered their stance a few minutes later. At that moment, dark grey clouds began to clear and the sun shining on the figures on the battlefield. Everyone let out a breath of relief. They did it. They defeat Yamata no Orochi, the eight-headed dragon.

While Kagome collected the jewel shard and purified it, Hansuke gazed down at the _Hasshōdō _staff. He started to wonder who sent the staff to him. It was quite a mystery to him. He looked up at the sky, where the sun was now shining. Perhaps he'll never know.

* * *

In The Heavens:

Susanoo was walking towards Amaterasu's room. He knew that she'll be mad at him for taking the _Hasshōdō _staff without her permission. Actually, she'll be furious with him for _giving_ it away. But he knew that the staff and the _Sukaiburēdo _would be able to defeat Yamata no Orochi. Susanoo arrived at the door to his sister's study. He knocked on the door and it began to open. After it was opened, he saw his sister working on some papers at her desk. When she heard the door open, she looked up at him with a scowl on her face.

"Susanoo." Amaterasu said as she stood up when Susanoo entered her room. She was wearing a white kimono with silver stars on it and a plain red one underneath it. She had a red obi wrapped around her waist. Her long snow white hair was tied in a long braided ponytail. She wore her beloved light green magatama bead necklace around her neck. Well, there were only a few beads on there though.

"Hai?" Susanoo asked, looking up at Amaterasu.

"You gave away the _Hasshōdō _staff without my permission." Amaterasu said in a bitter tone while narrowing her dark brown eyes at Susanoo.

"Hai." Susanoo said.

"May I ask why?" Amaterasu asked, her brow arched.

"Yamata no Orochi had been revived by Jigoku no Ryū and I thought that the only way to defeat him would be the _Hasshōdō _staff." Susanoo said.

"I see. But why did you leave the _Hasshōdō_ staff with Lord Hansuke?" Amaterasu asked, confused.

"I believe that it's in good hands." Susanoo said.

"Are you sure, Susanoo?" Amaterasu asked.

"I know a powerful warrior when I see one." Susanoo said with a small smirk.

"I see." Amaterasu said with a closed eyed smile. She knew that Susanoo was a powerful warrior. Sometimes, he can be over confident. But he does know a great warrior when he sees one. Then a minute later, she gave him a stern look, "This will not happen again. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Hai, nee-san." Susanoo said with a grin. Amaterasu gave her brother a small smile.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Kami no Harikēn_ \- Divine Hurricane

_Hasshōdō_ \- Noble Eightfold Path

_Sukaiburēdo_ \- Sky Blade

_Tengoku no Pasu _\- Heavenly Path


	22. Between the Packs

Chapter 22: Between The Packs

It had been two weeks since Kagome's pack had defeated Yamata no Orochi and rescued the village children. The village were eternally grateful for bringing back their children. When they noticed the state of the village, they decided to help them repair it. Kagome and Akari made sure that everyone in the village was in perfect health before working. Masahiro and Hansuke helped out in the fields to where the plants almost looked dead. Thanks to Hansuke's knowledge, they were able to find the cause of it. Tomoe was hunting with Shippo to get some food and medical plants. After two weeks on repairing the village, the pack decided to leave to continue on their quest. The village leader said that they're welcome to come back any time. Two miles away from the village, Totosai showed up with his ox. He was surprised to see that Masahiro had the _Sukaiburēdo_ with him. In a need of a scabbard for his new sword, they made a route to their next stop: to find Bokusenō, the wise tree yōkai.

* * *

At the same time when Kagome's pack was leaving the village, Inuyasha soon found out the truth about Kikyō. What really caused Kagome and Shippo to leave their pack.

"You used an enchantment on me?!" Inuyasha said, "How could you do that to me?!"

"She doesn't belong here! She's just a copy! I'm more powerful than that wench!" Kikyō said in anger. Everyone what shocked at what Kikyō did. They knew that Kikyō hated Kagome, but to use an enchantment on Inuyasha? That was going too far. With an unbearable rage boiling inside of her, Sango took out her katana and with no hesitation, sliced Kikyō in half. Kikyō screamed in pain as her body crumbled into pieces as the numerous souls of dead maidens escaped from her clay prison. But one soul was just floating in front of them. Sango walked towards it and then it took off.

"Hurry! We have to go after it!" Inuyasha said as he took off at full speed as Kirara turned into her adult form and let Sango and Miroku jump onto her back. Kirara went up into the air and tried to follow Inuyasha as the soul headed towards Kagome.

* * *

"Kagome, what's that?" Tomoe asked. Kagome looked up where Tomoe was pointing at. It look like a small orb of light coming towards them. As it got closer, Kagome realized what it was. Before she could do anything, the orb went into her chest and she collapsed onto the ground. An intense pain was coursing through her body. It felt like she was on fire inside and out and then turned cold. She was seeing different images that raced through her mind. She couldn't focus on them.

"Kagome! What's wrong?!" Tomoe asked, panicked. She saw Kagome clutching her head and flinching. She also noticed that Kagome was breathing very heavily. It was like she was in extreme pain. Shippo was even more worried about Kagome. He never saw her like this before. Except the time when she was attacked by Kikyō that one time. She used her shinidamachūs to restrain Kagome and cast a spell on her. A deadly and painful spell. Then she stopped flinching. She finally let go of her head and sat up.

"Are you okay now, Kagome?" Tomoe asked, worried.

"I'm fine now, Tomoe, Shippo. Sorry if I scared you two." Kagome said.

"Are you sure you're okay? You looked like you were in extreme pain." Shippo said, worried.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Kagome said, smiling, "Well, should we head back?"

"Yes." Shippo and Tomoe said, picking up their pile of wood. Kagome picked up hers and walked with Tomoe and Shippo back to the camp. The both of them looked at Kagome with worry. She was unable to see their worried looks because she was walking ahead of them.

* * *

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Akari asked. She noticed that Kagome was silent throughout dinner. She had been that when she and the young ones came back with firewood. The rest of her companions noticed that she was blankly looking at the fire.

"Oh, sorry. Just lost in thought I guess." Kagome said. Everyone knew that something else was bothering her. They wanted to know, but they wanted Kagome to be comfortable on telling them. So they waited. However, Hansuke didn't wait for her to tell them what was bothering her.

"You have the rest of your soul back, Kagome." Hansuke said. He sensed something different in her. He noticed that her aura had changed since they first met. Everyone went stiff at that moment. They never expected that Kagome would get the other half of her soul back.

"Hai." Kagome said, sadly while poking at the fire. After a moment of silence went by, Masahiro decided to talk.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Masahiro asked.

"When I retrieved the other half of my soul, I saw Kikyō's memories." Kagome said.

"What did you see?" Hansuke asked, curious to what Kagome had seen.

"She's been working with Naraku; giving him information to him and jewel shards as well. But also…" Kagome paused for a moment, "Her intimate moments with Inuyasha."

Everyone froze when Kagome said 'intimate moments'. They didn't know that Inuyasha was _that _much involved with Kikyō. Especially that she was allied with the enemy. Masahiro noticed how sad Kagome looked when she mentioned Inuyasha and Kikyō.

"It's okay, everyone. I'm through with him, but it still hurts. It reminds me of all those times when I loved him and he never loved me back. The times when he kept comparing me to Kikyō. He kept calling me ugly, stupid, and weak. Whenever I got the opportunity to do some training, he wouldn't let me. He would say it's a waste of time or we have to get back on the road soon. It's like he wants me to be weak. Even though he doesn't want me, he kept telling Kouga that I belonged to him. Why would he care about who I want to be with?" Kagome asked.

"**Inuyasha is a big fat jerk, Kagome!**" Tomoe and Shippo said. Everyone looked towards the both of them.

"Indeed. Inuyasha has no respect towards you." Akari said.

"He doesn't have respect towards _anyone_." Hansuke said.

"He doesn't deserve to be the alpha of his pack." Masahiro said.

"I guess I have to agree with all of you." Kagome said. She was glad that there were others that didn't like Inuyasha. After all, it seemed like he didn't care about her at all. Well, he only cared about being useful as his shard detector.

"I think you and Masahiro make a great couple." Tomoe said. Kagome and Masahiro blushed at that statement.

* * *

Inuyasha's group:

"We lost it." Inuyasha said when they lost sight of the other half of Kagome's soul. Inuyasha felt so guilty at that moment. He couldn't believe that Kikyō put an enchantment on him. It was because of him that Kagome and Shippo had left the group. It was also because of him that made Kagome to hate him for choosing Kikyō over her.

"So now what do we do?" Sango asked when Kiara landed behind Inuyasha.

"Perhaps we should head back home for some rest and rethink about our situation." Miroku said, getting off of Kiara.

"But we have to find Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a panic tone. Sango and Miroku were confused at that moment. They never saw Inuyasha being so worried about Kagome. This was a first for them.

"She's fine, Inuyasha." Sango said, reassuring him. She knew that Kagome and Shippo were fine and well protected.

"What do you mean, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, confused. What did she mean that Kagome was fine?

"She is correct, master Inuyasha." Myoga said as he hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga?! When did you get here?!" Inuyasha said, shocked. He didn't sense Myoga nearby.

"Just now I did. But Sango is correct. Lady Kagome and Shippo are safe." Myoga said.

"Safe? How are they safe?" Inuyasha asked. He was curious to why Sango and Myoga said that Kagome and Shippo were safe. He had a feeling that they were hiding something from him.

"She and young Shippo are traveling together with a group of powerful individuals." Myoga said.

"Powerful individuals?" Inuyasha asked, his brow arched. He wondered who these 'powerful' individuals were.

"Hai. The first individual is a dragon yōkai named Lord Masahiro. The second is a white tengū named Akari. The third is an onmyouji named Hansuke and the fourth is a hanyō lion cub named Tomoe." Myoga said.

"A dragon demon?" Inuyasha asked. He was curious at that fact. He didn't know why Kagome was traveling with a dragon demon since his father was heavily wounded by Ryūkotsusei. It didn't make any sense to him.

"Hansuke?" Miroku asked, curious. That is the second time he had heard that name. He didn't expect Hansuke to be traveling with Kagome. But if he's there, he felt relieved that Kagome was being protected by him.

"Isn't that the same Hansuke you told us about, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"How did you know him, Myoga?" Miroku asked, curious.

"Hansuke is Lord Sesshomaru's cousin." Myoga said.

"WHAT?!" Miroku exclaimed, shocked at the new information about Hansuke. That was something he didn't expect. Actually, it was quite shocking that Hansuke was related to the 'Killing Perfection'.

"Huh? You didn't know that, Miroku?" Myoga asked, confused. Blinking at Miroku. He didn't know that Hansuke and Miroku knew each other. It was quite a mystery to the flea demon.

"Um...no, I'm afraid that I didn't." Miroku said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, what matters is that Kagome and Shippo are safe." Sango said, "I'm sure that they'll return to the village."

"Eventually, Sango." Inuyasha said. To Inuyasha's point of view, he didn't know when or even if Kagome will come to village. Well, she needed go through the village in order to get to the bone-eater's well. They'll just have to wait for them to return.

* * *

Kagome's Pack:

Later on that night, Kagome sat on a log by the river, thinking about Kikyō's memories. She couldn't believe that Kikyō allied herself with the half demon who killed her fifty years ago. It made her angry that Inuyasha was in love with the dead priestess. He failed to realized that Kikyō wasn't the same woman he fell in love with fifty years ago. Then she felt a familiar aura coming towards her. She turned around and saw Masahiro walking to where she was sitting. He sat beside her as they listened to the sound of crickets that were nearby while looking at the reflection of the crescent moon on the river's water.

"You're sure you're okay?" Masahiro said in a concerned tone. Kagome left the camp in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping. When she left the camp, he asked Hansuke to be on guard duty until the two of them returned.

"Honestly, it's pain that is hard to forget. But I know that I no longer love Inuyasha." Kagome said, "If it weren't for Inuyasha and Kikyō, I never would have met you and fallen in love with you, Masahiro."

"Do you really love me, Kagome?" Masahiro asked.

"I love you for who you are, Masahiro. Let's just say you're the first male yōkai who has ever been so straightforward, kind, and protective towards me. You don't mind me of being a miko. You love me for who I am, not as someone's reincarnation." Kagome said. Masahiro stared at her with passion in his amethyst eyes. He knew that Kagome was telling the truth. It was true to what she said. He does love her for who she is: a kind hearted miko who would befriend humans, demons, and hanyō. There wasn't many like her in this era. Masahiro reached out and caressed Kagome's cheek.

"I love you, Kagome." Masahiro said, gazing at her softly.

"I love you, too Masahiro." Kagome wrapped her arms around Masahiro's neck and placed her lips against his.

Masahiro was shocked at first, but then he absorbed Kagome's kiss. He pulled Kagome closer to him; wrapping his left arm around her waist and his right hand holding her head as he deepened the kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm. He licked her lips which caused her to moan and then he pushed his tongue further into her mouth. Their tongues danced inside while they held each other close. They didn't know how long they kissed until they separated to give themselves oxygen. Masahiro stared into Kagome's blue eyes as the moon shined on them, which made them look like diamonds. He gave her a long and deep passionate kiss before they separated and headed back to camp with their hands intertwined.

* * *

At The Eastern Palace:

Shinji stood at the window of his study. He gazed at the crescent moon that was in the night sky. He was tapping his index finger with his arms crossed. He was angry at the moment, but he didn't show it. After all, he had to show that he was calm, however he couldn't remain to act 'calm'.

"Naraku." Shinji said. A figure of a male dressed in purple with long wavy black hair and blood red eyes appeared in the shadow of the corner of the room. He had a calm, yet dark smile on his pale white face.

"Yes, your majesty?" Naraku said.

"You said that the Shikon jewel shards are powerful, right?" Shinji asked.

"Hai. They are very powerful towards those with a tainted heart." Naraku said.

"Then how come all of my warriors who have Shikon jewel shards are dead?!" Shinji asked in an angry tone while slamming his fists on his desk. Naraku was shocked at this. He had been watching the hanyō's group for the past few months that he didn't even check on Shinji's servants who had the tainted jewel shards.

"Perhaps your enemies have been underestimated, my lord." Naraku said, trying to ease the situation that he was now in. He didn't expect for Shinji's servants to be defeated. His enemies must be powerful enough to go against beings with tainted jewel shards.

"Or perhaps the jewel shards are nothing like you say they were." Shinji said, still angry while giving Naraku a dried look. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. He couldn't believe that most of his warriors were defeated so easily by his younger brother's pack. Perhaps Naraku was right: he had underestimated his younger brother's powers. Truth be told, he didn't know what they were.


	23. Heart of an Onmyouji

Chapter 23: Heart of an Onmyouji

It was the middle of day when Kagome's pack decided to stop and rest for the night before they continued on. Hansuke decided to walk away from the camp for a while. He came across a clearing and sat down in the grass. He stared at the _Hasshōdō _in his hand. He was surprised by the power it had when he and his friends fought against Yamata. He had never felt such power. Strangely enough, it seemed to be filled with reiki and youki, which was weird for a monk staff. But to Hansuke, it didn't really felt like a monk staff.

"Hasshōdō." Hansuke said, looking at the staff.

_Hai?_ Hasshōdō asked inside of Hansuke's mind.

"When we were fighting against Yamata no Orochi, you were about to tell me about yourself. Could you explain why you were waiting for me?" Hansuke asked.

_ Very well, I shall tell you. _Hasshōdō said, _Long ago, there were a powerful group of onmyouji. They were dedicated to bring peace between __yōkai__ and humans. But there were not many who wanted the peace between the two. So the Kami decided to create a being that was mixed with reiki and youki, Hasshōdō._

"You?" Hansuke asked, confused. He didn't know that Hasshōdō was a powerful being. Not to mention that he had reiki and youki both inside of him. Just how powerful was Hasshōdō?

_Hai. _Hasshōdō said, _I was able to bring peace between the two worlds. The onmyouji and the __yōkai__ were able to work together as we fought against many powerful beings. But everything changed when both sides encountered a powerful and sinister being, Yamata no Orochi. _

"Yamata no Orochi?" Hansuke asked.

_He was created by a dark priest. Using his blood, his soul, and eight bodies of dead snakes. Thus, Yamata no Orochi was born. With the reiki of a priest inside of him, we didn't stand a chance against him. He slaughtered all of my comrades. _Hasshōdō paused and said, _But, I was the only one left alive._

"What happened after that?" Hansuke asked. He felt sorry for Hasshōdō: losing all of his comrades to Yamata. He never knew that Yamata was created with dark magic. Not to mention he was created by a dark priest. A being who should be protecting the innocent.

_After Yamata escaped, I traveled to where I heard that he was residing near a town where he was eating virgin sacrifices. There I encountered Susanoo. _Hasshōdō said.

"You met Susanoo?" Hansuke asked.

_When I heard why he was going to fight against Yamata, I thought he was a fool. But I didn't know that he was one of the Kami at the time. He did ask for my help at that time. I was amazed that he was able to defeat him. _Hasshōdō chuckled, _I'm still amazed at what he did._

"But how did you end up in the staff?" Hansuke asked.

_Afterwards, Susanoo had asked me if I wanted anything in return. I simply asked him to take my staff. He was shocked at what I suggested. _Hasshōdō said.

"Why did you give him your staff?" Hansuke asked. He didn't know why Hasshōdō would give his staff away to Susanoo.

_I knew that if a human with spiritual abilities ever came across my staff, they would use for their own selfish needs. Susanoo wasn't able to put seals on the staff, so I did the only thing I could do. _Hasshōdō paused, _Bind my soul to the staff._

"You what?" Hansuke asked, shocked. He couldn't believe that Hasshōdō did such a thing.

_In order to prevent anyone from using the staff, I binded my soul, which had my reiki and youki, to my staff. That way, reiki users won't be able to handle the staff because of my youki. __Yōkai won't be able to handle the staff because of my reiki. _Hasshōdō said. There was a silence between the two onmyouji. Hansuke couldn't help but feel pity towards Hasshōdō. He was created by the Kami and was able to bring peace the ningen and the yōkai. But it was destroyed by Yamata no Orochi. He was the only survivor of the battle between Yamata and Hasshōdō's comrades. Fortunately, he and Susanoo were able to defeat Yamata. At the end, Hasshōdō bonded his soul to his beloved staff in order to prevent anyone who wanted to use it for evil.

_My soul has remained in the staff since then. _Hasshōdō said.

"You must have been so lonely since then." Hansuke said.

_Not really. Susanoo would come and talk me when he wasn't busy with his duty. _Hasshōdō said. Hansuke smiled at that. He was glad that Hasshōdō wasn't alone when he was in his staff.

_I'm going to rest right now. Let me know when you wish to talk again, Hansuke. _Hasshōdō said.

"I will." Hansuke said, "Hasshōdō?"

_Hai? _Hasshōdō asked.

"I'm sorry and...thank you." Hansuke said. There was a small silence.

_You're welcome, Hansuke and I thank you as well. _Hasshōdō said. Hansuke gave a small smile when he could no longer hear Hasshōdō's voice. He had a funny feeling that Hasshōdō was also giving a small smile as well. Hansuke laid the staff across his lap. Gazing at the fine detail on the staff. He was amazed that Hasshōdō was able to accomplish things that seemed impossible to anyone's eyes in his life. He looked up at the afternoon sky that had clouds slowing moving across the sky.

"Maybe that's why _Hasshōdō_ was given to me. To fight against Yamata once more." Hansuke said to himself.

* * *

Akari was walking towards where Hansuke was training with his new staff away from the camp. It had been about two weeks since they left the village that Yamata no Orochi terrorized. She had to admit that they would miss everyone at the village. Both of the boys have been training themselves with their new weapons they have received. Akari was also training herself with her new fan. She was surprised that the fan once belonged to a powerful white tengu. She wished that she could've met that white tengu. After all, white tengu are a rare sight. So they're hardly been seen. Most believe that white tengu are just myths. Akari stopped in her steps when a thought just entered her head. If both of her parents were black tengus, how come she was born as a white tengu? It spiked her curiosity at that moment. Then she heard Hansuke practicing with his staff. When she spotted him, she was amazed at his movements with the staff. He looked like the next powerful onmyouji that will protect all.

"Hansuke." Akari said. Her voice seem to have caught his attention as he stopped his movements and turned towards her.

"Akari, what are you doing out here?" Hansuke asked when he spotted her.

"You missed dinner." Akari said.

"I did?" Hansuke asked, confused.

"Hai." Akari said, nodded.

"Sorry, I got so caught up in training that I lost track of the time." Hansuke said, scratching the back of his head. He couldn't believe he lost track of the time. He wanted to get the hang of using the staff. He knew that he wasn't close to Hasshōdō's level of power, but he had to get stronger for his friends.

"It's okay. I brought some dinner with me." Akari said, holding two fish kabobs.

"Thanks, Akari. Sorry for the trouble." Hansuke said as Akari handed him the kabob.

"It's no trouble at all." Akari said with a smile and bit into the fish. Hansuke took a bite of the kabob. He noticed that it tasted different. Then he recognized the spices that were on the fish. He realized that Kagome must have put them on.

"Akari." Hansuke said after he finished the kabob.

"Hai?" Akari asked.

"Will you let me court you?" Hansuke asked.

"Huh?!" Akari asked, shocked.

"Only if you want to, Akari." Hansuke said with a blush on both of his cheeks. There was silence between the two. The both of them didn't know what to say at that moment. Unable to bear the silence any longer, Akari broke it.

"Hansuke." Akari said, gazing at Hansuke who was staring at the ground.

"Hai?" Hansuke asked, looking up at Akari who was staring at him.

"Why do you want to court me?" Akari asked. She was surprised that Hansuke had asked to court her, but she wanted to know the reason why.

"You are a strong spirited tengu with incredible power. You fight your hardest to protect all of us. You also fight to gain respect of others. You have a kind heart when it comes to children." Hansuke said, "But above all, your pure heart is what makes me want to fight my hardest to go against evil, Akari."

Akari blushed at Hansuke's words. She quickly turned around and placed her hands on both sides of her cheeks. No one had ever said those kinds of things to her. This was most definitely a first for her.

"I don't know when I started to have feelings for you, Akari. But when I'm alone, I feel the need to have you around me." Hansuke said. Akari blushed even harder at Hansuke's words.

"If you don't wish to court me, I'll understand." Hansuke said, "But I won't give up on you, Akari."

Akari slowly turned around and saw the look of perseverance in Hansuke's golden eyes. For some strange reason, she couldn't look away from them. She could tell that he really wasn't going to give up on her. Then she finally realized that Hansuke was standing right in front of her. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she couldn't breath as she continued to stare into his eyes.

* * *

Hansuke was now at lost at what to do. He had spoken his true intentions towards Akari. The words he said to her...were true. When he felt alone while training or having a place to think, he wanted Akari to be there. Watching over him, comforting him with her pure aura that surrounds her. He knew that her kind-hearted nature is what makes her special, not the power that was given to her. She had a spirit that refused to let all her friends protect her while she sits on the side lines. Especially during that time of Yamata no Orochi. But she had a painful past is what also struck a heart cord in him. Having an older brother who liked to harm others for enjoyment. He was glad that she was finally able to confront her past and defeat it.

"Akari." Hansuke said.

"Hai?" Akari asked.

"Will you allow me to court you?" Hansuke asked with a smile.

"I would be honored if you do, Hansuke." Akari said with a smile as well.


	24. Allies of the West

Chapter 24: Allies of the West

It took a couple of days to get to their destination, but soon enough Kagome's pack arrived to where Bokusenō lived. He was greatly surprised that a dragon demon had a holy sword. When Bokusenō had asked him how he obtained it, Masahiro gave him the whole story. He kindly gave Masahiro a scabbard for _Sukaiburēdo_.

"Thank you, Bokusenō-sama." Masahiro said, bowing at the wise tree yōkai.

"A sword like _Sukaiburēdo _deserves a good scabbard for its incredible power." Bokusenō said in a deep voice.

"Bokusenō-sama." Masahiro said.

"Hai?" Bokusenō asked.

"I must ask you something." Masahiro said.

"And what might that be?" Bokusenō asked.

"Where can we find allies in our quest?" Masahiro asked. A small, but powerful wind blew throughout the forest. Bokusenō's eyes closed for a moment while his branches rustled at the wind. Then he opened his eyes after a short silence between them and stared at the young dragon prince.

"My advice to you, young prince: request for Lord Sesshomaru's assistance in the upcoming battles." Bokusenō said, "He will refuse at first, but if you mention Naraku, he will give you his aid."

"I doubt that, Bokusenō." Totosai said in a bored tone as he sat on Momo, his demon ox. He knew that Sesshomaru would never ally himself with one of Ryūkotsusei's kin. Afterall, he was the one who caused Inu no Taisho's death. Well, he was the cause of Taisho's heavy wounds to be most precise.

"Koga, the wolf prince will also help you. Ayame, the white wolf princess will be to help you as well." Bokusenō said, ignoring Totosai's comment. He knew the swordsmith didn't favor Sesshomaru very much since he tried to kill him when he wanted a better sword than Tessaiga.

"I will take your advice, Bokusenō-sama." Masahiro said.

"I wish you luck, Masahiro." Bokusenō said.

"Thank you, Bokusenō-sama." Masahiro said as he bowed once more towards Bokusenō. Then his face slowly faded into the tree. When Bokusenō's face was gone, Masahiro and the others soon decided their next goal in their quest: find Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands, Koga the wolf prince, and Ayame the white wolf princess.

* * *

Kagome sensed a familiar aura coming towards them after they left the forest of where Bokusenō resided. It belonged to someone that she didn't expect to encounter: Lord Sesshomaru. Unexpectedly, he suddenly appeared in the middle of the path they were walking on. Kagome could see his golden eyes staring at her while he stood in front of her new companions. It was like he was observing them within a comfortable distance between each other. But she was very _un_comfortable with him when he stared at her. It was she was being watched like a hawk.

Tomoe ran behind her, scared of the mighty dog demon. Tomoe had heard the tales of Lord Sesshomaru. She heard that he despised hanyō. Well...he mostly hated his younger half-brother, Inuyasha who is also a hanyō. She clutched onto Kagome's blue hakamas.

"Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Hansuke asked, curious to why his cousin decided to show himself soon after they decided to look for him.

"It's none of your concern, Hansuke." Sesshomaru said in a flat tone at Hansuke. He frowned at the tone of his cousin's voice. He knew that Sesshomaru didn't have much respect for him because his mother fell in love with a human.

_He'll never let that one go. _Hansuke thought. Then Sesshomaru turned his head towards Kagome who was standing near Hansuke. Then he stared at Masahiro and the others.

"Miko, why do you and your kit travel with my cousin and one of Ryūkotsusei's kin instead of my foolish half brother, the demon slayer, the fire neko, and the cursed monk?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome clenched her teeth and started to tremble. She didn't want to answer the question, it was too painful to answer. She knew that Inuyasha was enchanted at the time, but...she was still angry with him for choosing Kikyō over her. Actually, he always favored Kikyō over her when it came to danger. Enchanted or not. The group noticed her reaction to Sesshomaru's question. They knew the topic of Inuyasha and Kikyō was a sensitive one.

"He found a replacement." Kagome said.

"Replacement?" Sesshomaru asked, his brow arched.

"Kikyō." Kagome said, "But now she's returned to being dead."

"I see." Sesshomaru said. He knew that his half brother would choose the dead miko sooner or later. It was no surprise to him. He also knew that his brother seemed to have favored more of the dead miko than of the living miko.

"Any movements from Naraku?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"None. There hasn't been much activity lately." Sesshomaru said.

"I see." Kagome said. She thought that Naraku would attack Sesshomaru or her group since she wasn't around and unneeded. Sesshomaru walked over to her and held his hand out that revealed two sacred jewel shards.

"I retrieved them from a snake demon that I defeated. I didn't trust the dead miko." He said as he dropped the shards into Kagome's hands. The shards were purified once they landed in her hands.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said as she took out her bottle of jewel shards and put the two shards inside.

"Another question I have for you." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai?" Kagome asked, putting the bottle back underneath her clothes.

"Why is that dragon's scent on you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Masahiro is courting me." Kagome said, nodded.

"You're courting a dragon?" Sesshomaru asked, curious to why the miko was courting a dragon demon.

"Hai." Kagome said.

"You do know that he is a relative of the dragon who fought against my father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai. But Masahiro is nothing like Ryūkotsusei." Kagome said, stern.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked, his brow arched once more.

"Hai." Kagome said, nodded again.

"Kagome is telling the truth, Sesshomaru." Hansuke said.

"I was talking to the miko, not you Hansuke." Sesshomaru said. An irk appeared on the back of Hansuke's head. He agreed with his first thought: Sesshomaru will _never_ respect him. Never.

"KAGOME!" A young female voice said from above them. The group saw a two headed dragon, Ah-Uhn, landing beside Sesshomaru with Rin and Jaken on its back.

"Rin!" Kagome said when she saw the small, black haired girl jump off the two headed dragon and ran towards her. Rin leaped onto her mid-section and Kagome gave her a short twirl with her. After she carefully put Rin back onto her feet, she noticed that her pack was curiously staring at young, little Rin.

"Everyone, this is Rin. Rin, this is Tomoe," Kagome said pointing at Tomoe, "Masahiro," Pointing at Masahiro, "Hansuke," Pointing at Hansuke, "And Akari." Pointing at Akari, "You also remember Shippo, right?" Rin nodded. Hansuke walked up to Rin who was staring at him.

"So you're Rin, huh?" Hansuke asked, gazing at the little girl.

"Hai, how do you know me?" Rin asked, pointing at herself.

"Sesshomaru's servants told me about you." Hansuke said, smiling at her. Sesshomaru's brow twitched at the mention of his servants telling his cousin about Rin. He made a mental note to warn his servants about telling personal information to certain demons.

"How do you know Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, curious of Hansuke.

"I'm his cousin." Hansuke said. Rin's eyes widened at the revelation. Then she quickly spotted Tomoe.

"Can I touch your ears, Tomoe? They look so cute and soft!" Rin said, excitedly.

"Um...sure." Tomoe said, nervously. She never expected a human to ask right out to touch her ears. Then Jaken decided to break the short silence between Tomoe and Rin.

"Rin, you should go near this hanyō!" Jaken said while pointing at Tomoe, "Who knows how dangerous she is! She could b-" Jaken never got to finish because Kagome sent him flying head first into a nearby tree. Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome as she watched Jaken slowly peeled himself off of the tree. He was about to punish Jaken, but Kagome beaten him to it. Even though he didn't know much about the lion hanyō cub, he felt he could trust her. He had heard about her father. He was a powerful lion demon who fell in love with a ningen onna. He was from the lion clan who was allied to the panther demons of the South, but he left his clan after the onna was pregnant with his child. He couldn't understand why a powerful lion demon would leave his clan for a ningen. Was it the same reason for his father as well?

* * *

Tomoe, Shippo, and Rin were chasing Kagome and Akari in a field filled with flowers. Masahiro, Hansuke, and Sesshomaru kept a watchful eye on them from a distance. Totosai and Momo were at an even safer distance from the three powerful demons. He knew that Sesshomaru was mad at him for making a sword for Ryūkotsusei's nephew. Luckily the inu demon didn't kill him.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Masahiro said, looking at the 'Killing Perfection'.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned away from the children and the two women and he glanced at the dragon demon.

"I was hoping that you would help us in our quest." Masahiro said. Sesshomaru was silent as he continued to stare at Masahiro.

"That's not all you need me for, is it?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his golden ember eyes. Masahiro sighed when he was narrowing his eyes at him. He knew that he couldn't lie to an inu daiyōkai. They always know what is the truth and what is a lie. Also that you'll be dead if you lie to them.

"But can you also help me fight against my older brother, Shinji?" Masahiro asked.

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru asked. He was curious to why he should help the relative of the dragon who gravely wounded his father which lead to his death. What made him more curious to why the younger brother wants to fight against his older brother.

"Shinji is ruling the Eastern lands and plans to rule the Western lands as well. I believe that he has Naraku's aid." Masahiro said. This caught Sesshomaru's attention.

"I'll be your ally of the West, Masahiro." Hansuke said.

"You will?" Masahiro asked, turning towards his all but blood brother.

"Of course, we're brothers after all." Hansuke said, smiling at Masahiro.

"You're brothers with the dragon, Hansuke?" Sesshomaru asked, his brow arched. He wondered how his cousin and the dragon demon were related. They were two different species after all.

"His mother was friends with my mother. They were like sisters." Hansuke said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said. That somewhat made sense to him. He could never understand the bond between two different kinds of demons. Sesshomaru turned his head away, observing his ward and her friends as they chased Jaken around the field. It always amused him when Rin would always put a necklace of flowers on the toad demon, not that he would admit it or show it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if Shinji is using Naraku's help, that means that he'll try to take over the Western lands." Hansuke said. There was a silence between the young dragon demon prince and the inuyoukai lord of the West. Sesshomaru turned towards Masahiro, seeing the determination and will to defeat any enemy that comes his way: in his amethyst colored eyes. The same eyes as his father, Lord Inu no Taishō of the Western lands.

"Fine, but I'm only helping you until Naraku is defeated." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." Masahiro said as he bowed towards Sesshomaru.

After gaining their new ally, Kagome's pack went on towards to find their next allies: Koga, the wolf demon prince and Ayame the white wolf princess.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up in a tree while staring up at the big blue sky. He had been sitting on the same branch ever since he and the others came back after Kikyō died. He gave her remains to Kaede, who put them back in her grave and placed a seal on it in order to prevent history from repeating itself. The others began to worry about Inuyasha because he had never been this quiet in a while. Actually, he has _never_ been this quiet. Especially when it comes to Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kaede called down from below. She was also worried for Inuyasha's well-being. Even though he was a jerk, he still had a caring heart underneath all of his stubbornness shell.

"We're having some lunch right now. It would be a good idea to have some food in your stomach before you starve." Kaede said.

"I'm fine. I can last a whole week without food." Inuyasha said, huffed. At that moment, his stomach growled. Kaede gave a small chuckle when she heard Inuyasha huffed again. She knew he was trying to tough it out that he was hungry.

"Perhaps I'll have a bite or two." Inuyasha said as he jumped off the branch and landed next to Kaede.

* * *

When Inuyasha and Kaede returned to the hut, they noticed that Myoga was sitting between Kirara and Miroku while they held their bowl of stew and he was drinking tea from a mug.

"What news do you bring us, Myoga?" Miroku asked. He was curious to why Myoga had come back within two weeks since the last time he came to report to them. He thought that he would come within a month or two. Inuyasha sat next to Kirara while Kaede sat next to Miroku.

"Kagome and her friends defeated the revived Yamata no Orochi." Myoga said.

"Yamata no Orochi was alive?" Kaede asked, shocked that the mighty eight-headed dragon was alive.

"Hai. Yamata was revived by a corrupted golden dragon, who turned out to be an apprentice to Ryūkotsusei. But they managed to rescue the village children and defeated the dragon. It was a great battle and two of their friends were given new weapons as well." Myoga said.

"What kind of weapons?" Sango asked, curious.

"Masahiro received _Sukaiburēdo_ and Hansuke was given the _Hasshōdō_ staff." Myoga said.

"_Sukaiburēdo_?!" Sango exclaimed.

"_Hasshōdō_?!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha winced at the volume of Miroku's and Sango's shouts. Then he blinked at the mention of the names that Myoga had just said.

"Whose _Sukaiburēdo _and _Hasshōdō_?" Inuyasha asked, confused. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Myoga, and even Kirara blinked at the dumbfounded Inuyasha.

"_Sukaiburēdo_ which is also known as the Sky Blade, is a holy sword that was made from a fang of a golden dragon and blessed by one of the Kami." Sango said, explaining, "The sword disappeared after the golden dragons were all slaughtered by Ryūkotsusei."

Inuyasha stiffened at that moment. He couldn't believe that Ryūkotsusei would killed a whole clan of dragon demons. He couldn't believe that the dragon demon would destroy one of his own kind.

"_Hasshōdō _is a powerful staff, known as the Noble Eightfold Path, that once belonged to a powerful being that had reiki _and _youki inside of himself." Miroku said, "He disappeared after Susanoo killed Yamata no Orochi."

Inuyasha was very interested in the two weapons that Miroku and Sango had just mentioned. Even though Tessaiga was powerful, somehow he felt the two weapons were more powerful than his. He pouted at the thought.

"It seems to me that both of the weapons have demonic, yet holy powers in them." Kaede said. She was surprised that two different demons were able to handle that kind of power. Since Masahiro is a dragon, he would be able to wield _Sukaiburēdo_. But only one of the golden dragons would be able to. Hansuke was another story though. If he is able to wield the staff, then he could possibly be a reincarnation of Hasshōdō. After all, you don't meet many demons that have holy powers.

"I agree with you, Lady Kaede." Miroku said. He was most intrigued that Hansuke is able to wield the _Hasshōdō_ staff. Would that mean that Hansuke has youki _and _reiki within him? If so, how come he never showed his use of reiki to him? Maybe he showed it to his father when the both of them were hunting for Naraku.

"Aside from their new weapons." Myoga said, "I believe that Masahiro, the dragon prince, has an interest in Lady Kagome."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he quickly stood up.

"Really, Myoga?" Sango asked. She was surprised at the news. She didn't expect a dragon demon to have a love interest in her friend. Well, Koga was a wolf demon who has an interest in her. But Kagome was never interested in him. As long as Kagome is happy with the dragon demon prince, that's all that matters to her. She smiled at the thought.

"Hai, I believe he already asked to court her before I left." Myoga said, "I can tell that he's very affectionate towards Lady Kagome."


	25. Wiping Away The Darkness

Chapter 25: Wiping Away The Darkness

Kagome's pack grew bigger as they went to find Koga the wolf prince. Even though he's annoying, they still needed his help. She hoped that he'll stop calling her his 'woman' when she tells him that Masahiro is courting her. She was glad that Rin, Tomoe, and Akari were getting along. Kagome found it hilarious when she saw the three of them chasing Jaken around the flower field, trying to get him to wear a necklace of flowers that the girls had made.

"So do you know where Koga could be, Kagome?" Akari asked.

"He's about a day or two ahead of us in this direction. We'll probably meet him about three days, I think." Kagome said.

"Why do you look like you don't want to find him, Kagome?" Akari asked, her brow arched.

"That wolf won't stop calling me 'my woman' whenever I meet up with him." Kagome said, grunted afterwards.

"Maybe he'll stop when he finds out that Masahiro is courting you, Kagome." Tomoe said.

"Let's hope so, Tomoe." Kagome said, sighed. She hated when Koga would call her 'my woman'. She knew that he only called her that because she can sense the jewel shards and to get out of his engagement with Ayame. She couldn't know when he'll ever stop. Hopefully he will when he finds out that Masahiro is courting her. If not...she didn't even want to think about it. She sighed at the thought. Then she felt an aura coming towards them. But it wasn't Koga nor Ayame...it was something sinister. Suddenly, a dark purple smoke started to surround everyone.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A sinister male's voice echoed all around them. A baboon cloaked figure appeared in front of the group.

"Naraku." Kagome growled as she grabbed onto the hilt of her sword. All the warriors drew their weapons as well.

"So that's Naraku?" Masahiro asked.

"Hai, but it's only his coat." Kagome said.

"I see." Hansuke said.

"Tomoe." Kagome said.

"Hai?" Tomoe asked.

"Protect Rin and Shippo while we handle Naraku, okay?" Kagome asked.

"Hai!" Tomoe said as she ran towards where Rin and Shippo were and stood in front of them.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Get the children out of here." Sesshomaru said, "If anything happens to them, I'll kill you."

"R-Right away, my lord!" Jaken said as he grabbed onto the reins and sat in front of Rin while Tomoe jumped on the back of Ah-Un. Totosai followed after the children and Ah-Un. Once they were out of Naraku's reach, everyone readied for battle.

"Shall we dance, Naraku?" Kagome said as she unsheathed her sword.

"Let's, little miko." Naraku said with an evil grin. Then tentacles shot out of his baboon coat. Everyone jumped out of the way. Then they began dodging and slashing the tentacles.

* * *

Naraku was impressed with the way the little miko's members were slashing his tentacles. He had to admit that they are fast. Considering that most of them are yōkai. But it appeared that the little miko had improved her skills when she left her he spotted the dragon yōkai with violet hair. From what he could recall, that yōkai is Shinji's younger brother, Masahiro. Shinji had long black hair and amethyst eyes like his father, but Masahiro had violet hair and amethyst eyes. Which meant that he has of his more his mother's features than of his father. The two reminded him of Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's relationship. He was surprised that Lord Sesshomaru was allied with the dragon. Afterall, a dragon yōkai did heavily wounded his sire. Perhaps he could use this information to his advantage. But first thing first.

"You left your beloved pack in order to make your own, little miko." Naraku said, "That sounds a lot like betrayal."

"Even though Inuyasha was enchanted, forcing me to leave my pack, I was able to gain new friends and I was able to find someone who loves me for who I am, not as someone's reincarnation!" Kagome yelled.

"TEN NO HA!" Akari yelled. White blades appeared from her fan and sliced all of the tentacles that came towards her. Meanwhile, Hansuke used his staff to cut the tentacles. Masahiro and Sesshomaru were slicing the tentacles with their swords as well as Kagome was using her sword. All of them knew that this was pointless, they had to get to Naraku's heart in order to destroy him. But with all of these tentacles, it was very hard to do so.

"ENERUGĪ-HA!" Masahiro shouted as he swung his sword down and then a huge wave of purple colored energy went straight towards Naraku, destroying all of his tentacles and his baboon cloak. At last second, Naraku escaped from his cloak and floated above them.

"That was quite a powerful attack there, young dragon prince." Naraku said, "Your older brother has indeed underestimated you."

Masahiro narrowed his amethyst eyes at the hanyō before him. Masahiro truly despised his older brother, Shinji. That dragon had done the unforgivable. He killed his own parents in order to receive the throne.

"It would seem so." Masahiro said, tightening his grip on his sword. He hated when others would compare Shinji with him.

"Hanyō." Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. It's quite a surprise to see you here. I never would have imagine that you would ally yourself with the very specie that killed your sire." Naraku said, smirking.

"I have my reasons." Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes at Naraku.

"I see. Well, let me send out the welcoming party." Naraku said, spreading his arms out. Then Kohaku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared from the purple miasma. Everyone tensed when the three appeared. Kagura took out her feather from her hair and enlarged it to hop onto it. Akari followed after Kagura into the sky.

"DANCE OF THE BLADES!" Kagura yelled as she summoned her blades and thrusted them towards Akari.

"TEN NO HA!" Akari yelled, summoning her blades and thrusting them towards Kagura. Both blades hit each other, making explosions. When the smoke cleared,

"So you're able to summon blades as well?" Kagura asked.

"Hai. You must be Kagura the Wind Witch, correct?" Akari asked.

"Indeed." Kagura said.

"From what I've heard, you wished to be free of Naraku, right?" Akari asked. She could see that Kagura tightened her grip on her fan. That answered her question.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Kagura yelled. Four tornadoes went towards Akari. Then Akari spread out her wings and lights in the shapes of her feathers appeared all around her.

"TENGOKU NO DANSU!" Akari yelled as her feathers shot towards Kagura's tornadoes. That caused another explosion between the two.

"TEN NO HA!" Akari yelled once as her blades went straight towards Kagura. At the same time, Kagura launch her attack as well.

"DANCE OF THE BLADES!" Kagura yelled. A third explosion happened between the two. Kagura had to admit that the white tengu in front was powerful. Maybe Kagome's new pack can defeat Naraku. But how can she gain their trust in order to do that? Then Hansuke's voice interrupted the two of them. He was telling them all to attack Naraku all at once. Can they really defeat Naraku this time? Well, she'll have to take that chance.

* * *

Kohaku went straight towards Kagome with his Kusarigama. Kagome quickly blocked the attack with her sword. She knew that she didn't want to kill Kohaku, but she had to get the jewel shard from him. Even though he's Sango's younger brother. The only thing she could now was block all of his attacks and try to get close enough to grab the shard.

"Lady Kagome." Kohaku whispered as they pushed against with their weapons.

"Hai?" Kagome whispered back.

"Could you take the jewel shard out of me?" Kohaku whispered.

"What?" Kagome whispered, shocked. She couldn't that Kohaku would suggest such a thing. She knew that if she took out the shard Kohaku would instantly die.

"If the jewel is gone, Naraku will have no control over me." Kohaku whispered.

"I understand." Kagome whispered. As she was about to reach her hand towards his neck, she heard Hansuke's voice call out to everyone to attack Naraku all at once.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Masahiro continued to slash Naraku's tentacles. Meanwhile, Hansuke used his talismans to protect himself from Kanna's mirror. From Kagome had told him, Kanna's mirror will rip out anyone's soul if they look into it. How can he break it without getting his soul sucked out? Then he got an idea. He quickly took out four ofudas from his kimono sleeve.

"HEAVEN'S BINDINGS!" Hansuke yelled as he threw the four ofudas went straight towards Kanna. The ofudas instantly turned into ropes and wrapped around Kanna, which blocked her mirror. But Hansuke knew that it can't last for very long.

"Masahiro! Sesshomaru!" Hansuke shouted. Both of them looked at Hansuke at the corner of their eyes.

"I need you to cover me!" Hansuke shouted. Masahiro nodded and came towards Hansuke front while Sesshomaru covered Hansuke from behind. Reciting the spell he used on Yamata, Hansuke quickly gathered both of his reiki and youki into the staff. Then he began to glow white as the eight rings on his staff floated around him.

"TENGOKUNO PASU!" Hansuke shouted as the eight rings shot towards Naraku.

Before he could blink, Naraku found himself paralyzed by the eight rings that shot out glowing white chains that quickly wrapped around him. Making him unable to move or summon his youki.

"EVERYONE ATTACK AT ONCE!" Hansuke shouted.

"TENGOKU NO DANSU!" Akari yelled

"KAMI NO HARIKĒN!" Masahiro yelled

"HONO O ODORIMASU!" Tomoe yelled.

"SORYUHA!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"DANCE OF THE BLADES!" Kagura yelled.

Then Kagome shot her arrow that was filled with a powerful amount of reiki in it. All of the attacks went straight towards Naraku whose red eyes widened when he saw all of the attacks heading towards him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Naraku screamed out in pain as his body quickly turned into tiny pieces that were soon purified into ashes by Kagome's reiki. Akari quickly caught the tainted jewel piece before it fell. But there was a blue orb starting to fall as well. Kagura quickly flew towards it and caught it in her hands. The both of them flew down in front of the others including Ah-Un and Momo.

"Here Kagome." Akari said as she handed the tainted jewel piece to Kagome. Everyone watched in wonder as Kagome purified the tainted jewel piece.

"It's finally purified." Hansuke said. Kagome nodded and turned towards Kohaku.

"Could you tell my sister that I love her very much and I hope that she finds happiness with the monk." Kohaku said.

"Hai." Kagome said. Then Kohaku turned around and Kagome took out the jewel shard piece. The shard was instantly purified. But they noticed something strange about Kohaku: he was still alive! Kohaku seemed to have noticed as well. Everyone was shocked at this predicament.

"I'm still alive?" Kohaku asked in disbelief.

"Hai, Kohaku. You're still alive. Now you can say those words to Sango yourself." Kagome said, smiling.

"Hai!" Kohaku said with a smile. Kagome was glad. She was glad that Kohaku had another chance to live. Suddenly, Kagura collapsed and Akari quickly caught her in her arms. She got down on her knees as she placed Kagura close to her chest. Everyone surrounded the two with worry. Hansuke began to notice that Kagura's youki was slowly draining away.

"Kagura." Kanna said. Hansuke quickly dispelled his bindings on Kanna. Then she walked towards Akari who had Kagura in her arms.

"K-Kanna." Kagura said, smiling weakly at Kanna. She handed a blue round object to Kanna.

"This is...your heart, Kanna." Kagura said. The blue object floated towards Kanna and absorbed itself into her chest. A glow of light was in Kanna's eyes. Her skin seemed less pale.

"Sesshomaru, can you-" Hansuke began to say as he turned towards Sesshomaru.

"I'm afraid that I can't, Hansuke." Sesshomaru said.

"Live the life...of freedom that I...was unable...to achieve." Kagura said, weakly.

"Kagura." Kanna said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Kagura-sama." Kohaku said as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I will always be with you, Kanna, Kohaku." Kagura said as she closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Kagura...Kagura!...**KAGURA**!" Kanna and Kohaku shouted as tears fell down their cheeks. Tears that Kanna was shedding for the first time.

* * *

The next day, Kagome and the others buried Kagura's remains near an oak tree that had a beautiful field of flowers nearby. All of them felt guilty. They wanted to help Kagura, but none of them could. Without her heart, she couldn't be healed. But at the very least, she was free. Finally out of the grasp of Naraku's control. Forever.

They watched as Kanna and Kohaku were doing their final prayer for Kagura. To the two of them, Kagura did care about them. She would always try to protect them. She had sort of soft spot for the two.

Kagome walked up to them from behind and decided to ask them something.

"Kanna, Kohaku would you like to come with us?" Kagome asked.

"**Huh?**" Kanna and Kohaku asked as they turned to look at Kagome at the same time. They were confused at the moment. Why was Kagome asking if they wanted to travel with them?

"You can join our pack. If you guys want to, of course." Shippo said. Kanna and Kohaku looked at each other for a few moments and then they nodded.

"I would like that very much." Kanna said with a small smile.

"Hai, I would like to as well." Kohaku said with a small smile as well.

"Well then, welcome to the pack, Kohaku, Kanna." Masahiro said.

* * *

Meanwhile (Just a little bit after Naraku died):

Miroku leaned against the railing near the fields. He was worried for Inuyasha. He had never seen Inuyasha so down and quiet before. It was a first for him, Sango, and Kaede to see him like that. He hoped that he wouldn't stay that way until Kagome came back. Luckily, two days later, he decided to help out the village. He was doing everything to help out. He was even helping the farmers out in the field. Miroku figured that Inuyasha was trying to keep himself busy. Suddenly, he felt an excruciating pain in his right hand. He quickly grabbed his wrist and fell onto his knees.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted as she ran towards Miroku. She quickly knelt down beside him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. Seeing Miroku in pain, Inuyasha rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"My hand. It hurts." Miroku said, grunting through the pain.

_Is something wrong with his wind tunnel?_ Sango thought in worry. She was starting to think that the wind tunnel would suck in Miroku. Miroku's heavy breathing broke her out of her thoughts. He look at his right hand in a daze. Then he took off his prayer beads that were wrapped around his right arm. Sango and Inuyasha stood back in fright, afraid that the wind tunnel will suck them in as well as Miroku. But nothing happened. The two looked over Miroku's shoulder and their eyes widened at what they saw: the black hole in his right hand was gone!

"It's gone." Miroku said in a disbelief tone. He couldn't believe it. The wind tunnel was gone.

"Does that mean that Naraku is...dead?" Sango asked. She was having a hard time believing that the hanyō that had caused them so much trouble is now dead.

"But how?" Miroku asked. There were a number of scenarios running through his head.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"How?" Sango asked.

"Is it possible that Kagome's new friends defeated him?" Miroku asked.

"I'm starting to think so." Sango said. Myoga had told them that they're all very powerful beings that had powerful weapons. With the combination of the _Sukaiburēdo_ and the _Hasshōdō _staff along with the other members of the pack, they could defeat just about any powerful demon. Well that was her assumption.

"I was suppose to defeat Naraku! Not someone else!" Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango watched Inuyasha begin his ranting. They knew that this was going to go on for awhile. They'll just have to wait it out. Then they heard Kaede hurrying towards them.

"What's going on? I heard Miroku cry out and Inuyasha's rantings." Kaede said, worried.

"It looks like my wind tunnel is finally gone, Kaede-sama." Miroku said, showing her his smooth right palm. It was over. The curse was finally gone. He won't have to worry about it anymore. He was free.

"Well that's great news, Miroku." Kaede said with a smile.

"It definitely is, Kaede-san." Sango said, grasping Miroku's right hand.

"But what is Inuyasha ranting about?" Kaede asked, her right eyebrow arched.

"Apparently, Inuyasha is upset that he didn't get to kill Naraku." Miroku said, "Now that I think about it, did Kagome finally purify the jewel?"

"Kohaku has one piece and Koga has two. I don't think she's going to be happy on finding Koga." Sango said. She was now worried about Kohaku. She knew that Kagome had to take the jewel shard from him. Even though his life will end. She just wished that she was there to see him one last time. Then she felt Miroku intertwining his fingers with hers. She looked up at his violet colored eyes. Somehow she knew that he was trying to comfort her in a way. Even though she's not there, she had a feeling that he'll no longer be under Naraku's control.

"Hai. That wolf always gets her mad when he calls her "his woman". Maybe when he hears that she's being courted by Masahiro-sama, he'll finally give up." Kaede said with a closed eye smile.

"Perhaps so, Kaede-sama." Miroku said, giving a closed eye smile as well.


	26. Alliances and Encounters

Chapter 26: Alliances and Encounters

Kagome's pack was walking down the valley path until Kagome felt two jewel shards coming towards. She knew who was coming towards them: Koga. She was getting really tired of Koga's declaration of 'his woman'. She didn't know when that wolf will ever give up. She hoped that Akari was right on Koga giving up on her when he finds out that Masahiro is courting her. She was happy to have Masahiro beside her. She took a glance at him as they walked through the valley. Masahiro glanced at her as well and he smiled softly. Then they held each other's hands and interlocked their fingers together. They both had small blushes on their cheeks. Suddenly, they saw a whirlwind coming towards them. Masahiro quickly got in front of Kagome. The whirlwinds died down and a familiar figure appeared from them: Koga.

"Hey Kagome, how's my woman?" Koga asked with his cheeky grin while his arms were crossed. A irk mark appeared on Kagome's forehead. It was the final straw, no more warnings afterwards for the wolf.

"Koga, for the thousandths time, I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!" Kagome shouted at Koga. Kagome put her barrier down and let Masahiro's scent drift towards Koga. His eyes widen when he caught the scent.

"Who on Earth is courting you, Kagome?!" Koga exclaimed.

"Prince Masahiro of the Eastern lands." Kagome said.

"B-B-But, why?" Koga asked.

"Because I love him, Koga." Kagome said, confidently. She wasn't afraid to say it. She wasn't afraid to tell anyone that she loves Masahiro. He was the only youkai who loved her for who she is, not for her powers or looks.

Koga turned towards the male who stood next to Kagome. He could easily tell that the male was a dragon youkai. Wasn't Inuyasha's father killed by a dragon youkai? Why would Kagome let a dragon court her?

"He's a dragon youkai, isn't he?" Koga asked, pointing at Masahiro as he gazed at Kagome.

"Hai, what of it?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't trust a dragon, Kagome?" Koga asked.

"You shouldn't talk about Masahiro like that." Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at Koga.

"He'll betray you once you let your guard down, Kagome. So why don't you come and join my pack and you'll become my woman." Koga said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Koga, if you don't stop saying that I'm your woman, I will purify you...try me." Kagome said, holding up her right hand that glowed with reiki. Koga slowly backed away from Kagome when he felt her aura rising in anger.

"So what are you all doing here?" Koga asked, changing the subject.

"We're just passing through." Masahiro said.

"I see." Koga said. Then he noticed Kanna sitting behind Rin on Ah-Un.

"Why the heck do you have one of Naraku's incarnations with you?!" Koga asked, pointing at Kanna who was trying to hide more behind Rin.

"She's part of our pack, Koga. If you try to harm her or Rin in anyway, you will regret that you crossed paths with me." Kagome said as she and everyone else got into a defense stance.

"Alright, I won't." Koga said while putting his palms in front of him in defense.

"Hey Koga, wait for us!"

"Slow down, Koga!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the two voices they heard behind Koga. Kagome and Shippo easily recognized the two beings who were trying to catch up with Koga: Ginta and Hakkaku. The last two wolf demons of his tribe. She knew that the two were always following wherever he went. But they didn't have the same abilities as him. She also knew that they were always exhausted by the time they finally catch up to him.

They stopped right in back of Koga. They bent down at the waist and place their hands on their knees while breathing heavily.

"We finally caught up with you, Koga." Hakkaku said, panting.

"Next time, can't we just walk?" Ginta asked, panting.

"Hey, Ginta, Hakkaku. It's nice to see you two." Kagome said.

"**SIS!**" Ginta and Hakkaku said at the same time as they ran past Koga and stood in front of her.

"It's great to see you, Kagome." Ginta said.

"We haven't seen you in a while." Hakkaku said.

"Hai, it has been a while." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you know these wolves?" Masahiro asked.

"Hai. We're friendly allies." Kagome said.

"I see." Masahiro said.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we bumped into you, Koga." Shippo said.

"Why?" Koga asked.

"We need your jewel shards, Koga." Kagome said.

"What?" Koga asked.

"We need them in order to complete the jewel, Koga." Kagome said. Then she held her right hand out, waiting for Koga to give her the jewel shards. Koga sighed and took out both shards from his legs and placed them in Kagome's hand. The shards were instantly purified. Kagome took out her bottle underneath her clothes and placed the shards inside.

"Aren't you going to merge the jewel shards together, Kagome?" Hansuke asked.

"I will. But I want to see my family first." Kagome said.

"Why?" Akari asked.

"I don't know if I'll be sent back to my time or permanently stay in the feudal era after the jewel disappears." Kagome said.

"Good point, Kagome-sama." Kohaku said.

"Well then, we should continue on our way then." Masahiro said.

"Hai!" Tomoe said.

"Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku." Masahiro said.

"**Hai?**" The three wolves asked.

"Would you like to join our alliance against my older brother, Shinji?" Masahiro asked.

"Shinji? Isn't Shinji the new lord of the East?" Koga asked.

"Hai. But he killed my parents to assume the throne. If he continues to rule, he'll try to take over the West and possibly the South next." Masahiro said. Then three wolves looked at one another.

"Can you give us a moment or two?" Koga asked.

"Of course." Masahiro said. Then the three wolves went into a small huddle and discussed their future plans. While Kagome's group had their own discussion about their plan.

"Do we really have let them join, Masahiro?" Kagome asked.

"I agree with the miko, dragon. Are you sure it's necessary to bring him and his pack along?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wolves are good with their fists and feet. Not swords for that matter." Totosai said.

"Well, Bokusenō did say that we would require his help in defeating my older brother. After that, we have to look for Ayame, the white wolf princess." Masahiro said.

"Rin is afraid of wolves." Sesshomaru said. Everyone turned towards Sesshomaru and then Rin who sat nervously on Ah-Un.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't know that you're afraid of them." Masahiro said, feeling guilty. He felt that he should have consulted Rin first before making the suggestion.

"It's okay." Rin said, giving a small smile.

"Don't worry, Rin. I have a few ideas to keep him in check." Masahiro said, smiling at Rin.

"You do?" Rin asked, curious.

"Hai, we'll make sure that they won't harm you." Masahiro said. Then they heard Koga and his pack walking towards them.

"My pack and I discussed about your position of alliance, you have my allegiance to your cause." Koga said, holding his hand out. Masahiro grabbed on it and they shook together.

"Thank you, Koga-sama." Masahiro said, "Before we hit the road, there are a few rules you need to follow."

"What are they?" Koga asked, his brow arched.

"Try to make an advances on Kagome, you will be purified or be slashed into tiny pieces by my claws. If you try to harm Kanna or Rin, you will also be purified or be killed by Lord Sesshomaru's poison claws. Is that clear?" Masahiro asked.

"H-Hai." Koga said, sweat dropping. Ginta and Hakkaku were sweat dropping as well.

* * *

Three days later, they had another encounter with someone. Kagome was glad to run into this person while Koga wasn't too happy about it. It was Ayame, the white wolf princess. Kagome knew that Koga didn't want to mate with Ayame. But there was no backing out on their engagement. Tough luck for Koga. She soon appeared in a set whirlwinds in front of the pack.

"Koga, I finally found you!" Ayame said.

"Ayame, I'm not going to be your mate." Koga said.

"I know." Ayame said.

"As I said b-" Koga paused in mid sentence, "Wait, what?!"

"I knew that I could never be a space in your heart or can sense the Shikon jewel shards, so I decided to cancel our engagement. Grandfather has already agreed to my decision." Ayame said, giving a closed eye smile.

"HUH?!" Koga exclaimed while giving an expression that resembled a fish. During the time he's known Kagome, he had told Ayame numerous amount of times that he would only mate a woman who can sense the shikon jewel shards. Now she's saying that she canceled the engagement?! Not only that, Kagome is already being courted by a dragon youkai. He seemed to be having the worse luck with women. He sighed at the thought.

"So you're Ayame the wolf princess, correct?" Masahiro asked, changing the subject at hand.

"Hai and who might you be?" Ayame asked.

"I'm Masahiro, second prince of the Eastern Lands." Masahiro said.

"The second prince? I thought Shinji was the only child sire by the Eastern lord." Ayame said, her brow arched.

"Technically, I wasn't really acknowledged that much by my father." Masahiro said, "My brother has killed both of my parents in order to assume the throne."

"That's a horrible to do." Ayame said, her green emerald pupils shaking while holding her fist to her chest. She couldn't believe that the heir of the Eastern lands would do such a thing. From she had heard the Eastern Lord was trying to make peace with all of the humans in his kingdom. But now, his eldest son is destroying his father's goal of peace. It was unforgivable.

"Ayame, will you join our alliance?" Masahiro asked.

"Huh?" Ayame asked.

"We need all the help we can get in order to defeat my older brother. If we don't defeat him, he'll do the unspeakable." Masahiro said while clenching his left fist, "I don't want that to happen to anyone."

Ayame stared at the second prince of the Eastern lands. She could easily tell that he hated his older brother. An older brother who would just about anything to make anyone's life miserable.

"Is Shinji the one responsible for Kaira who was kidnapping the village women in the far east?" Ayame asked.

"Hai. But I don't know what else he'll do next since Naraku is dead." Masahiro said.

"Naraku is dead?" Ayame asked, shocked.

"Hai, we defeated him." Masahiro said.

"That's a relief. I glad that he's finally gone." Ayame said, sighed in relief.

"Hai, we're glad as well." Masahiro said, "But Ayame, will you join us in defeating my older brother?"

"Hai! I won't let someone like your older brother to rule all innocent beings!" Ayame said.

"Thank you, Ayame-sama." Masahiro said.

"Well then, welcome to the pack, Ayame-chan." Kagome said, smiling at Ayame.

* * *

After Ayame had joined the pack, everyone went out hunting for dinner. Since their pack has grown bigger when they ended Naraku. Everyone brought all of their catches together and put them near the fire to cook. Soon enough, Rin was telling everyone of what happened on her travels with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken intervened a few times when she spoke. They all laughed when Rin told them about putting a whole bunch of flowers on Jaken. Hansuke told stories of Miroku's father and how he and his wife met, which was kind of funny yet romantic at the same time. Suddenly, he stiffened and grew silent. Everyone else was also quiet as well.

"What is it, Hansuke?" Kagome asked.

"We've got company." Hansuke said.

"I don't sense any demons. But I sense a pure aura coming towards us." Masahiro said.

"It's humans. There are about eight of them. But one of them has a powerful aura more than the others." Hansuke said, "It must be a group of monks."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you might want to leave the campsite for now." Kagome said, turning her head towards the Western lord who sat near Ah-Un.

"Why should I, miko?" Sesshomaru asked, his brow arched.

"You didn't have a great encounter with monks before. It would be best that we don't start any trouble." Kagome said, "Please Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and disappeared into the tree line, hiding his presence. Kagome and others watched as the group of monks got closer to their campsite. Everyone kept a calm composure while the head monk stared at all of them. Tomoe and Kanna sat in Kagome's lap while they clutched onto her. Kagome held them tighter to her chest. Shippo sat on Masahiro's shoulder. Rin sat beside Hansuke while Jaken stood beside Kohaku. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame sat between Masahiro and Akari. Totosai sat still, but on the inside he was shaking like crazy. Momo didn't react at all at the monk's presence. The children started shivering when the monks entered the campsite.

"Is there something we can help you with, gentlemen?" Hansuke asked. The head monk stared at everyone and then at Kagome.

"Priestess, we meet again." The head monk said, emotionless.

"Hello, Master Ungai. What brings you all the way out here?" Kagome asked.

"I see that you are traveling with even more demons, priestess." Ungai said, eyeing at Tomoe and Kanna. Then Masahiro and the others.

"Does it mean something to you?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't understand why a pure being like yourself mingles with such dangerous and sinister beings." Ungai said, frowning at Kagome.

"Why does it matter to you anyway? She has her own opinion about demons and you have yours, right Kagome?" Akari asked.

"Hai." Kagome said, nodded at Akari.

"I'm only warning you, priestess, that you shouldn't rely on a demon's help," Ungai said while pointing his staff at her, "You'll only regret it until it's too late."

"None of my friends would bring any harm to anyone and I can be sure of that." Kagome said with a stern look in eyes as she glared at Ungai. He frowned at her declaration. Then he glanced over at Hansuke and Akari.

"What are you staring at?" Hansuke asked.

"You two have a pure, yet demonic power around you." Ungai said.

"What of it?" Hansuke asked, his brow arched.

"It's interesting how two different powers are mixed together into a being that is hated by humans." Ungai said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we refused to tell you." Akari said.

"Why won't you?" Ungai asked.

"You don't trust us, so we don't trust you. So there." Akari said.

"Well said, Akari." Hansuke said, smirked. Then Ungai looked over at Rin who sat beside Hansuke.

"You again! What are you doing here with these band of demons?" Ungai asked.

"I'm part of their pack." Rin said, clutching onto Hansuke's sleeve.

"You should be living with humans, not demons." Ungai said. Koga got up and stood in front of Rin and Hansuke.

"If she wants to stay with a pack of demons, then let her. You shouldn't force her of where she should be. It should be her decision." Koga said. Rin looked up at Koga, she never expected for the wolf prince to protect her.

"From what I've heard, you and your followers were easily defeated by Lord Sesshomaru." Hansuke said, smugly while resting his head against his knuckles.

"You know of him?" Ungai asked, turning his attention to Hansuke.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru is the demon lord of the Western lands," Masahiro said, "He's someone you cannot easily defeat."

"I already clarified that myself." Ungai said. He hated to admit it that Lord Sesshomaru was a powerful demon. He had never came across one with so much power. That power of his could have killed him and his followers at that time. But now that he thought of it, where was this Lord Sesshomaru? How come he's not in the camp with this group now?

"I say you were foolish enough to challenge him." Hansuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ungai said, his brow arched.

"You should've never tried to fight him. He could've killed you." Hansuke said with his eyes closed.

"Hansuke." Masahiro said in an authoritarian tone.

"Hmm?" Hansuke asked with one eye open.

"Please, that's enough." Masahiro said with a stern face.

"Fine." Hansuke said, closing both of his eyes again.

"Master Ungai." Kagome said.

"Hm?" Ungai asked, turning towards Kagome.

"Back when we first met, you wanted to know why I stay with demons?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, I did." Ungai said.

"I stay with them because we need one another and we understand each other." Kagome said as she glanced at everyone. They all smiled at her at her answer. They all felt the same way.

"It's true. We have the same hearts as humans. We both feel love, fear, sadness, happiness, loneliness, and many other emotions. Only the lower are filled with anger and greed. But the higher demons can _choose_ to be evil." Masahiro said.

"That is certainly true, Masahiro." Hansuke said.

"I have a hard time believing that." Ungai said. Hansuke then stood up with his staff in hand.

"That staff?!" Ungai exclaimed. He easily recognized that staff. It was the staff that belong to one of the Kami. How did this man retrieve such a weapon?

"Hai, it's the _Hasshōdō_ staff." Hansuke said.

"That's impossible! Only the staff is given to those who are worthy of such a treasure!" Ungai said in disbelief. He didn't believe that this young man deserved that staff.

"How did you retrieve that staff?" Ungai asked.

"It was given it to me when we went up against Yamata no Orochi." Hansuke said.

"Impossible! There's no way that Yamata no Orochi is still alive!" Ungai said.

"Some foolish demoness revived him on the night of the blood moon." Hansuke said.

"If you're able to handle that staff, then that must mean you have reiki _and _youki inside of yourself!" Ungai said, shocked.

"That is correct." Hansuke asked.

"Which also means that you are a demon with holy powers." Ungai said. He didn't think he would meet a being that had reiki and youki.

"Correct once more." Hansuke said. Everyone could tell that there was tension in the air between Ungai and Hansuke. They knew that Ungai wouldn't stand a chance against Hansuke since he had the powers of a priest and a youkai.

"Master Ungai, perhaps we should get going. We only came to see where the powerful auras were coming from. Now that we have found them, there's no need to fight them." One of Ungai's followers said. Ungai looked over his shoulder and gazed at his follower. He was right, they only came to investigate, not to fight. Even though he was curious about the one with the _Hasshōdō_ staff. No one has ever seen the staff since it was given to Susanoo as a gift for aiding him in the battle against Yamata no Orochi. But he was also curious about the priestess who is traveling with him. He found it strange that she can get along with all these demons who are different species.

"You're right. We should be on our way. Good night." Ungai said as he tipped his kasa and turned away from the group.

"Before you leave, Master Ungai." Hansuke said. Master Ungai looked over his shoulder and glanced at Hansuke.

"Just want to let you know that sometimes when you are facing a powerful demon that you cannot handle, you will need the help of another powerful demon." Hansuke said.

"I'll bear that in mind." Ungai said. Then he turned and left with his followers behind him.

"That man is scary, Kagome." Tomoe said.

"I agree with you, Tomoe." Shippo said.

"I can't stand that guy. Does he think every demon is evil?" Hansuke asked.

"Like Akari said, we have our opinions and he has his, Hansuke." Masahiro said.

"I suppose you're right, Masahiro." Hansuke said as he watched Ungai and his followers leave until they were out of sight.


	27. Reunited

Chapter 27: Reunited

Kagome and her comrades went along the road to the Edo village to go to the Bone-eater's well. Kagome knew that she'll have to face Inuyasha, which was something that she really wasn't looking forward to. She knew that Inuyasha won't be happy about Sesshomaru, Koga, and Kanna joining the pack. But, she knew that Sango will finally be reunited with Kohaku and that Hansuke will be glad to see Miroku again. When they were near the entrance, Hansuke stopped and asked Kagome to do a strange request.

"Kagome." Hansuke said with a closed eye smile.

"Hai?" Kagome asked.

"Could you say 'osuwari'?" Hansuke asked.

"Why?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I noticed that you've been feeling a little bit stressed. I thought if you say 'osuwari', you'll feel better. Say it with all the stress that you've been holding in." Hansuke said. Kagome cleared her throat and said in a booming voice,

"OOSSUUWWAARRII!"

Suddenly, they heard a yelp and a huge thud up ahead. They looked to the side of Kagome and saw Inuyasha face down and unconscious in a _very _deep crater with steam coming out.

"Feel better?" Hansuke asked, smiling.

"Yes, actually." Kagome said, surprised.

"So shall we be on our way?" Akari asked, changing the subject at hand.

"Good idea." Masahiro said as they passed by the unconscious hanyō and walked into the village.

* * *

"Kagome! Shippo!"

Kagome and Shippo saw Sango, Kirara, and Miroku coming towards her as they were heading towards Kaede's hut. The first one to hug her was Sango. Kagome could feel her trembling as she held her tightly. Kirara rubbed her head near her ankle.

"It's great to see you again, Lady Kagome, Shippo." Miroku said as he joined the hug.

"Everyone." Kagome said, her sapphire blue eyes softening.

"It turns out that Kikyō put an enchantment on Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"I know, I saw Kikyō's memories when I got the other half of my soul back." Kagome said. Miroku and Sango had guilty looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, everyone. I forgive you all." Kagome said. Sango squeezed her even tighter. Then Shippo jumped off Kagome's shoulder and landed in Miroku's arms. He climbed up and hugged Miroku around his neck. Miroku gave a small smile as he hugged the little kit.

"We missed you two so much." Sango said.

"Sango, can't breathe." Kagome wheezed.

"Sorry." Sango said as she let her go.

"Onee-san." Kohaku said. Sango looked behind Kagome and saw Kohaku standing there.

"Ko-Kohaku?" Sango asked, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yes." Kohaku said as tears were falling from his eyes. Sango ran forward and embraced Kohaku with all she had. Kohaku returned her hug.

Miroku noticed the group behind Kagome. There were some familiar faces among them. But there were new ones as well. The one he was most peculiar about was the one with golden eyes and long inky black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. Miroku blinked a couple times until he realized who that person was.

"Ha-Hansuke?" Miroku asked. Hansuke smiled at him.

"It's been awhile, huh Miroku?" Hansuke asked. Suddenly, he found Miroku's arms wrapped around him. He felt Miroku trembling as he held him. He smelt salty tears coming from him as well. It felt like forever since he had last seen Miroku. He had grown up a lot since he left him.

"I missed you so much, Hansuke." Miroku said, tears falling from his eyes.

"I missed you, too Miroku." Hansuke said as he placed his hand on Miroku's back.

"I'm sorry, Hansuke. I'm so sorry." Miroku said.

"It's alright, Miroku." Hansuke said, rubbing Miroku's back. Kagome watched the reunion of Hansuke and Miroku. She was glad that the two have finally made up. She knew that the two of them had been separated for such a long time. Miroku was just upset that he couldn't save his father from his wind tunnel and Hansuke was trying to protect him from getting sucked into his father's wind tunnel. Now Miroku's mind was clear and he was able to apologize for his transactions towards Hansuke. Then Sango's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Who are these people?" Sango asked when she noticed the group behind Hansuke. Miroku had released Hansuke from his hug and gazed at the individuals of the group.

"Prince Masahiro, the second prince of the Eastern Lands." Masahiro said, giving a small bow.

"Akari, I'm a white tengu." Akari said.

"Tomoe, I'm a hanyō lion cub." Tomoe said.

"I'm Sango and this is Kirara." Sango said, holding Kirara in her arms. Kirara mewed when Sango said her name.

"I'm Miroku and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Miroku said, giving a small bow.

"How did you meet all of them?" Sango asked, curious of how Kagome met all these people. Then Sango and Miroku noticed Sesshomaru's pack, Koga's pack, Ayame, Totosai, Momo, and Kanna. Miroku and Sango were curious to why Kanna was traveling with Kagome. The strange thing was that she didn't have her mirror with her.

"How about we go inside and talk about this?" Kagome asked. All of them went into Kaede's hut and Kagome began to explain everything to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up from the deep crater he was in. The last thing he remembered was when he caught a very familiar smell: Kagome! But then he caught familiar smells: Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, Totosai, Momo, and Sesshomaru's pack. He ran towards where their scents lead him to. As he got closer, he picked up another smell: Kanna! Inuyasha didn't know why that child would be with Kagome. Just when he saw her at the entrance to the village, he heard her say 'osuwari' in a loud voice. It reminded him of old times whenever Kagome was angry with him. For some strange reason, he felt that he deserved it. After he got out of the crater, he stormed towards Kaede's hut and saw all the old and new faces.

"Hey wench, who the hell are all these people?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"They're members of the pack, Inuyasha. You will show them some respect." Kagome said in a stern voice. Inuyasha huffed and sat down with his arms in his fire robe sleeves.

"So who are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Masahiro, the second dragon prince of the Eastern lands." Masahiro said.

"I'm Akari." Akari said.

"I'm Tomoe." Tomoe said.

"And I'm Hansuke." Hansuke said. Inuyasha sensed a strange and yet familiar scent coming from Hansuke.

"Why do you smell like a human _and_ a demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother was a inuyōkai and my father was a powerful priest." Hansuke said.

"So ye have demonic powers combined with spiritual powers." Kaede said.

"Hai, and I'm also Sesshomaru's cousin." Hansuke said.

"What?! If-If-If you're Sesshomaru's cousin, so that makes you my cousin as well?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"Hai." Hansuke said, "And that also means that your father was my uncle." Inuyasha had the expression of a fish at Hansuke's words.

"Hansuke, stop it." Kagome said.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Hansuke said, smiling. Then Inuyasha caught another smell and it was coming from Kagome. Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome and took a whiff. His amber colored eyes widened.

"Why the hell is that dragon's scent on you?!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing at Kagome.

"Masahiro is courting me." Kagome said.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Really?" Sango asked, her eyes widened.

"Hai I am, Sango." Kagome said, smiling as Masahiro wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest.

"Congratulations, Lady Kagome." Miroku said, smiling.

"Thank you, Miroku." Kagome said.

"She does not belong to you, dragon boy! She belongs to me!" Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome said. Inuyasha went face first onto the floor.

"He'll never learn." Shippo said. Then he, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede sighed. Inuyasha was truly an idiot most of the time. There were times when he just couldn't accept the fact that Kagome had never belonged to him.

"Inuyasha, I don't belong you! I never have and I never will belong to you!" Kagome said.

"But…" Inuyasha began to say.

"You lost your chance a long time ago before you let Kikyō join the pack, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha's ears dropped at Kagome's statement. She was right. He was foolish enough to fall for Kikyo's enchantment. It was hard for him to believe that Kagome didn't love him anymore. Not only had he lost Kikyō, but Kagome as well.

"By the way, did all of you defeat Naraku?" Miroku asked, curious.

"Hai! Our pack and Lord Sesshomaru defeated him with our combined forces. Naraku didn't stand a chance!" Tomoe said, excitedly.

"I have to admit that I enjoyed watching their swords in action." Totosai said.

"Sesshomaru-sama fought bravely." Rin said.

"But why is Kanna with you? What about Kagura?" Sango asked.

"Kagura died soon after Naraku did. She saved Kanna's heart." Shippo said, sadly as he sat on Miroku's shoulder.

"But at least she's free of Naraku." Kanna said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right, Kanna-chan." Sango said with a small smile.

"Ye here for something else here aren't ye, Masahiro-sama?" Kaede asked.

"Hai, I need your help in order to take down my older brother, Shinji." Masahiro said, "If he continues to rule, the people of the Eastern lands will suffer. I can't allow that to happen."

"We shall help you as well, Masahiro-sama." Miroku said, "After all, it's the least we can do for Lady Kagome. As a pack, we work together in any cause."

"I thank you all for joining me in this cause." Masahiro said, a small bow with his head. Then everyone looked towards Inuyasha who was sitting in the corner with his hands stuffed in his kimono sleeves.

"Keh, fine. I'll help as well." Inuyasha said, huffed.

"I have a question, Kagome-chan." Sango said.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Did you already get rid of the jewel?" Sango asked.

"Unfortunately, I haven't." Kagome said.

"Why, Kagome-chan?" Kaede asked.

"I don't really know what will happen when I get rid of the jewel. I might be sent back to my time or stay in the feudal era. So I'm going to see my family before I complete the jewel." Kagome said.

"I see." Kaede said. It made sense to Kaede. The girl hadn't seen her family since she left Inuyasha's pack. She deserved to see her family one last time before the jewel is gone from existence. She would want to see them before it's all over.

"Well then, I'll escort you to the well, Kagome." Masahiro said as he stood up. He held his hand out for her to grab. Her hand reached his and helped her to her feet. Then he lead her out of the hut and towards the Bone-eater's well.

"I hope that Kagome-chan will stay." Tomoe said.

"I hope so, Tomoe-chan." Kanna said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Hansuke said.


	28. Moments

Chapter 28: Moments

"I'll see you later, Masahiro." Kagome said as she sat on the rim of the Bone-eater's well.

"Hai, Kagome." Masahiro said before he quickly placed his lips over Kagome's. The both of them blushed at the same time.

"See you in a month, Masahiro." Kagome said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hai, have a great time with your family, Kagome." Masahiro said, smiling softly as Kagome.

"Hai." Kagome said, smiling. Then she jumped into the well, leaving a blue light in her wake. He was amazed that Kagome could travel through time. No one can actually do that. At the time, he thought Kagome was joking, but now he realizes that she was telling the truth. Then he heard footsteps coming his way. He was about to reach for his sword until he caught the scent of the person: Inuyasha. Soon enough the second son of Lord Inu no Taisho appeared.

"Hey dragon." Inuyasha said.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Masahiro asked.

"What is it that you love about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Masahiro asked as he sat on the rim of the well and crossed his arms.

"I just want to know, okay?" Inuyasha asked in a grumpy tone.

"Her kindness towards others whether they are demons, hanyō, or humans. She would always put everyone before herself. She never gives up whenever the situation looks bad..." Masahiro said.

"Could you just cut it short?" Inuyasha asked, impatient.

"Her pure and gentle heart." Masahiro said, "is what I love about her."

Inuyasha sighed at that. It was true about Kagome's kindness. She had a golden heart. She would care about others before herself. Even when he kept breaking her heart. He wished he had seen it sooner. It was too late now, someone else has her heart. But he had to make sure that this dragon won't take advantage of her.

"Why do you ask, Inuyasha?" Masahiro asked.

"I just want to make sure that she made the right choice. I don't want her to get hurt again." Inuyasha said, turning away from Masahiro.

"Don't worry about Kagome, Inuyasha." Masahiro said, "I love Kagome with all of my heart."

Inuyasha turned towards Masahiro and saw the gentleness and the determination to love and protect Kagome from anyone who might harm her in his amethyst eyes. It reminded him of himself when it came to Kikyo. But Kikyo was only using him to make Kagome suffer. But now, he was glad that someone loves Kagome for who she is: herself.

"I'm glad." Inuyasha said with a small smile.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome said as she entered her house. Somehow, it felt good to be home. It had been quite a while since she had been home. She wondered how everyone was doing. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the front entrance from where she now stood. The owner of the footsteps appeared in front of Kagome: her mother, Mai.

"Kagome." Mai said with widened eyes.

"Hi, mom." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Mai said as she ran and embraced her daughter. Kagome tightened her embrace.

"Is Kagome back?" Souta asked as he and Grandpa walked in on Kagome and Mai's hug.

"**KAGOME!**" Souta and Grandpa said at the same time as they joined in on the hug.

"It's great to see you all again." Kagome said as tears began to collect in her eyes. It really had been too long since she left home. She knew that her family missed her terribly. But what would they think when she would decide to stay in the feudal era with Masahiro?

"It's great to see you, too sis." Souta said.

"Hai, thank you, Souta." Kagome said. Then everyone stepped back from the family hug.

"So how long are you going to stay here for?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm staying here for a month before I go back." Kagome said, smiling.

"A month?!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"Why a month?" Souta asked, confused.

"I'm not really sure. But Masahiro believes that I deserve that amount of time with you all. Besides, I don't know if I'll stay in the feudal era or be sent back here after I complete the jewel." Kagome said.

"That is a good point." Mai said.

"So what happened when you returned?" Souta asked, excited.

"How about some tea before Kagome tells of her adventures?" Mai asked.

"I would like that, mom." Kagome said. After getting some tea and ginger cookies, Kagome began to tell them everything that happened when she returned to the feudal era: meeting Masahiro, Akari, Hansuke, and Tomoe. Freeing the village women from Kaira, fighting against the revived Yamata no Orochi, meeting Tomoe's family, defeating Naraku, Kagura's death, Kohaku and Kanna staying alive, and making alliances with Lord Sesshomaru, Koga, and Ayame. Also Ayame's broken engagement to Koga.

"So Lord Masahiro is courting you?" Mai asked.

"Hai. I'm very happy that he is." Kagome said.

"But he's a dragon youkai, correct?" Grandpa asked.

"Hai, but what does that have to do with anything, grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"From what I've read, dragon youkai are known to be extremely powerful. But corrupted ones are even more powerful as well." Grandpa said.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. I know that we'll be able to defeat Shinji." Kagome said, smiling.

* * *

It was now the second day since Kagome went to visit her family. Masahiro was training with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was training with Hansuke, most of the time. Sango and Kohaku were training as well. Hansuke and Miroku would train together as well. Koga trained with Tomoe and Akari was training by herself with her fan. Hansuke had noticed that Akari looked down at her friend's departure. He was walking towards her as she sat by herself on a hill near the Inuyasha forest.

"Hansuke." Akari said with her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on top of her knees.

"Hai?" Hansuke asked.

"Do you think Kagome will stay in the feudal era after the jewel is gone?" Akari asked, worriedly.

"Even I'm not sure, Akari." Hansuke said, "It might up to the kami to decide."

"Well, I hope that the kami are on our side." Akari said. It was silent for a while as the wind blew past them. Hansuke wanted to ease Akari's worry. He knew that she looked up to Kagome as a sister. Probably a mother as well. Then an idea came to him.

"There's a small festival in the nearby town, Akari. How about we go there until Kagome comes back from her visit?" Hansuke asked. He wanted to distracted Akari from her worry of Kagome not possibly returning.

"Sure, I would like that." Akari said with a small smile.

* * *

Later that day:

Hansuke and Akari walked through the streets as they watched families and couples checking out the stalls that held games, foods, and different kinds of merchandise. For Hansuke, he remembered when he would sometimes take Miroku to festivals like these when he was a little kid. It was funny when the kid would go up to a girl and asked them if they would bear his future children. Hansuke had to drag him by the ear before a parent would pound him for a being a pervert. He chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny, Hansuke?" Akari asked.

"It's just that...when I was still living with Miroku's family, I used to take Miroku to festivals like these." Hansuke said.

"Really? What was your favorite thing to do?" Akari asked.

"Trying all of the different kinds of foods they make here." Hansuke said, "also getting little Miroku out of trouble as well."

"Let me guess: he walked up to a girl and asked her if she would bear him his future child?" Akari asked with a humorous smile.

"How did you know?" Hansuke asked.

"A wild guess." Akari said with a closed eye smile.

"A really good guess indeed." Hansuke said, smiling.

"I've never really gone to festivals like these before." Akari said.

"Really?" Hansuke asked.

"I only watched them from a distance though." Akari said.

"I see." Hansuke said. He remembered when Akari spoke of her past. After he had asked her to let him court her, she told him more of her past. She had to avoid humans most of her life. She didn't even dare to go to a festival. There would be a likely chance that she would be discovered that she wasn't human. Miroku's great grandfather knew that Hansuke wasn't human, but he still accepted him as family. Then he spotted something at one of the stalls. He grabbed Akari's hand and lead her to the stall that caught his eye.

"Sugoi." Akari said as she stared at the object: hair clips.

"I made these myself." The stall owner said.

"So they're handcrafted?" Hansuke asked.

"Hai. It's a hobby of mine. I knew it was a good time to sell them during this festival." The stall owner said.

"They're very detailed." Hansuke said.

"Thank you, sir." The stall owner said, smiling. Hansuke picked up one that had an ume pattern on it. There was a large white flower with light shade of pink on the edges in the middle and it had smaller ones on both sides along the clip.

"I'll buy this one." Hansuke said, handing the clip over to the stall owner.

"OOh, good choice. This is the last one to be sold." The owner said.

"Really?" Hansuke asked, taking out his pouch and giving the money to the stall owner.

"Hai." The owner said, nodded. Then he handed to the clip back to Hansuke.

"Thank you." Hansuke said. He held onto Akari's hand and led her away from the stall.

"An ume?" Akari asked, curious. She wonder why Hansuke chose that kind of flower.

"Hai." Hansuke said as he carefully brushed aside Akari's bangs and placed the hairclip, which held her bangs in place.

"In floral language, "ume" represents "pure heart"."

"Pure heart?" Akari asked, touching the hair clip.

"Hai, you have a pure heart, Akari. That flower represents you perfectly, Akari." Hansuke said. Akari's cheeks turned pink while looking down at her feet. She never knew that ume had that kind of meaning. Hansuke saying that the flower represents her made her heart beat faster.

"Thank you, Hansuke." Akari said, looking at Hansuke with a soft look.

"You're welcome, Akari." Hansuke said, smiling back at her. Hansuke held his elbow out and Akari wrapped her arms around his arm. To their point of view, they were comfortable in each other's presence. They spent most of the festival on eating a few treats and checking out stalls. Then they spotted a small group of performers in the middle of the village. One girl and one boy were juggling balls, three ladies were dancing with fans, and three men were doing balancing acts. Akari was amazed at what she was seeing. She had never seen such wonder that humans were able to create. It was the first time she was seeing this. She looked up at Hansuke and saw that he had the look of nostalgia.

Hansuke remembered the time when he first saw performers like the ones in front of him. It was when he and young Miroku first came to a festival. The boy was so captivated by their performance that he wanted to be one of them. But Hansuke had to remind him that his father wanted him to go after Naraku and find a wife as well. When the performance ended, the two walked to the edge of the village and sat near an oak tree that resided just outside of the village.

"So, did you have a good time, Akari?" Hansuke asked. Akari leaned against Hansuke's shoulder, which caused him to blush.

"Hai, I did." Akari said, smiling softly.

"I'm glad." Hansuke said. Then Hansuke and Akari stared at each other as the festival went on. They slowly leaned towards each other and closed their eyes. Then their lips connected at that moment. Everything was blocked out during that moment.

* * *

It had been the third day since Kagome had left to visit her family and Ayame was walking in a pasture of flowers near the village. She had always liked flowers ever since she was a young cub. She knelt down to smell the daisy near her side. Then she spotted Sesshomaru's ward, Rin, Shippo, Tomoe, and Kanna. From what she had heard, Rin was killed by Koga's wolves and Sesshomaru brought her back to life. She felt sorry for the little girl. She was afraid of wolves because of Koga. She walked over to the little ones in the pasture.

"You like flowers, Rin?" Ayame asked as she knelt in front of the little girl.

"Hai." Rin said, nervously. Even though it was Koga's wolves who attacked her, she was trying to get used to Ayame who's a white wolf.

"There are some flowers that can be used for medicines and such. Would you like to learn about them?" Ayame asked.

"Really?" Rin asked with wide eyes.

"Hai." Ayame said, nodded with a smile.

"I would like to learn more about flowers!" Rin said, excitedly.

"May I learn as well?" Kanna asked, nervously.

"Of course." Ayame said with a closed eye smile.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru eyed the white wolf princess on a hill not too far away from where Rin, Tomoe, Tomoe, and Shippo were. He knew that Rin was uncomfortable around wolves. He didn't want any harm towards his ward.

"Don't worry, Ayame wouldn't harm a child."

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw Koga the wolf prince with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean wolf prince?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ayame won't harm Rin, Shippo, Tomoe, or Kanna. Let's just say she likes children." Koga said.

"You're sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Positive." Koga said, "I think your ward just got interested on what Ayame is talking about."

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru asked, brow arched.

"Possibly flowers." Koga said, shrugged. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and gave a quiet chuckle. He knew Rin loved flowers. She would always put a necklace of flowers on Jaken whenever they stopped near a field of flowers. He was always laughing on the inside whenever he saw Jaken get chased by Rin whenever she tried to put the necklace on him. He didn't know when Rin started to like flowers, but he was glad that she liked something other than him.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kagome went to visit her family, Kohaku was training with his older sister, Sango. He was panting as he stood a few feet away from his older sister, Sango. He was training hard in order to protect Rin and Kanna while the others would go to the Eastern Palace to fight against Shinji-sama. It had been a while since he last trained with Sango. He was glad that he was able to live again.

"Let's take a break, Kohaku." Sango said.

"Okay, onee-san." Kohaku said, letting out a sigh of relief and sat down on the ground.

"You've been training hard ever since we got back, Kohaku." Sango said as she sat down beside him.

"Hai. I want to become strong in order to protect my friends and family." Kohaku said with a smile.

"Good, that's a good reason, Kohaku." Sango said with a smile.

"Onee-san." Kohaku said.

"Hai?" Sango asked.

"Do you think that you'll be able to defeat Masahiro's older brother?" Kohaku asked. He was worried for his older sister. He didn't want to lose her just when they were finally reunited. After all, Sango is the only family member he has left.

Somehow, Sango could tell that Kohaku was worried about them going against Masahiro's older brother. Shinji is a dragon yōkai. They are just as strong as an inuyōkai as well. Inuyasha's father was heavily wound by a dragon yōkai which soon lead to his death. But there might be a chance of winning against Shinji.

"Well, if Masahiro and the others were able to defeat Naraku then I believe that we'll be able to defeat Shinji as well." Sango said, smiling again.

"I know you will, Onee-san." Kohaku said, smiling once more. His sister's words somehow calm his worried heart. She was right, there _is _a chance of victory.

* * *

"Honō o odorimasu!" Tomoe yelled as flames were released from her metal claw like weapon.

"Goraishi!" Koga yelled as lightning was released from his steel claw like weapon. Both of their attacks clashed and soon disappeared.

"Nice one, Tomoe-chan!" Koga said, standing a few feet away from Tomoe.

"Thank you, Koga-sama!" Tomoe said, smiling.

"You've gotten real good at your attacks. I have to admit that they're just as powerful as mine." Koga said, grinning.

"Really?" Tomoe asked, excitedly.

"Yup." Koga said as he stood in front of Tomoe with his arms folded, "By the way, will you be ready to go against Shinji-sama?"

"Even though he's a dragon yōkai, we have to defeat him in order to bring peace to the Eastern lands." Tomoe said, determinedly.

"I agree with you fully on that one, Tomoe-chan. But there might a chance that you won't survive this battle." Koga said, "Are you going to risk it anyway?"

"Hai, this is my pack. I will do everything I can for them." Tomoe said. Koga was shocked for a moment then he smiled softly at Tomoe. He could tell that this child wanted to protect those who were precious to her. Then he placed his hand on her head.

"Well said, Tomoe-chan." Koga said, grinning as he ruffled her hair. Tomoe started laughing at the affection.

* * *

Totosai sat beside Momo along with Myouga, who was sitting on top of Momo's head, sat near the edge of Inuyasha's forest as they watched the villagers work. They wanted to stay away from the forest since it was occupied by several members of Kagome's pack. Totosai was impressed with all of the weapons they have.

_They get stronger whenever they get a new weapon. _Totosai thought, _or maybe when someone joins their pack._

Totosai had a good feeling that Lord Inu no Taisho would be proud of his sons now. They both have someone to protect. Someone that is very precious to them. Totosai and Myouga heard footsteps coming towards them. They soon saw Kaede walking towards them.

"Kaede-sama, what are you doing here?" Myouga asked, jumping onto Totosai's shoulder.

"I wanted to take a little break, so I thought I would come up here and join the three of you. If you don't mind of course." Kaede said.

"You're very welcomed to, Kaede-sama." Myouga said.

"Thank you." Kaede said. Then she walked over near Momo and sat down next to him.

"Totosai, Myouga, are you two worried about something?" Kaede asked.

"I'm wondering if Shinji-sama will be defeated by Kagome's pack." Myouga said.

"I have great faith that they will, Myouga." Kaede said.

"How do you know, Kaede-sama?" Totosai asked.

"There are some things that an old woman knows. Besides, they have each other to rely on." Kaede said with a closed eye smile.

"Even though, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can't stand each other?" Totosai asked.

"Hai." Kaede said.

"I suppose you're right, Kaede-sama." Myouga said.

* * *

The month had quickly gone by for Kagome. Today was the last day of Kagome's visit. Her mother, her grandpa, and her little brother, Souta were very emotional about her departure. But the jewel had to disappear from the world.

"Good bye, Kagome. Be safe." Mai said, hugging her daughter close to her.

"I will, mom." Kagome said. Then she released her mother and went to hug her grandfather.

"May you achieve victory against Shinji-sama, Kagome." Grandpa said, hugging Kagome.

"Don't worry, we will, grandpa." Kagome said. She released her grandpa and hugged her little brother.

"I'm going to miss you so much, onee-san." Souta said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm going to miss you as well, Souta." Kagome said. She held him close to her for a little bit longer. Then she released her brother and grabbed her backpack. She climbed over the rim and sat there. She looked over her shoulder to gaze at her family one last time. Tears were falling down the sides of their cheeks as they watched Kagome.

"Good luck, Kagome." Souta said.

"I wish you and Masahiro eternal happiness, Kagome." Mai said.

"Farewell, Kagome." Grandpa said.

"Thank you, mom, grandpa, Souta. Thank you so much." Kagome said with a closed eye smile as tears fell down her cheeks as well.

"Good bye...everyone." Kagome said. Then she jumped off the rim and into the well where she was surrounded by the blue and white lights.

* * *

Masahiro stood by the Bone-eater's well, waiting for Kagome's return. He knew that Kagome was having a hard time saying goodbye to her family. After all, she didn't know if the jewel will send her back home or not. But he promised himself that he will provide Kagome her happiness. Then Kagome's scent came from the well. He jumped into the well and saw Kagome with her head in her hands. He could smell the scent of tears coming from her.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Masahiro asked. Kagome lifted her head up and he could the redness in Kagome's sapphire blue eyes.

"I had to say goodbye to my family. I didn't think it would be so hard." Kagome said with a mournful tone in her voice. Masahiro pulled Kagome into his arms and embraced her with all of his strength, trying to soothe her pain. But too much of his strength, he didn't want to crush her. In return, Kagome wrapped her arms around Masahiro's waist.

"Even if you can no longer see them, Kagome. They'll always be close to your heart. Never forget that, okay?" Masahiro asked.

"Okay." Kagome said, tightening her grip around Masahiro's waist. Masahiro and Kagome stood in silence at the bottom of the well. Masahiro didn't want to hurry Kagome. He knew she needed a little of time to grope with the reality that she'll probably never see her family again.

* * *

Soon after Kagome's arrival, everyone joined her at the Bone-eater's well. Everyone could see the faint of redness near her eyes. They knew that she was mourning. Kagome gazed at all of her friends and allies. She was glad that she had met them all. They all became important to her. Then she took the small bottle of jewel shards underneath her clothes and placed all of the pieces into the palm of her hand. She clasped her hands together and used her miko-ki to merge the pieces together. Her hands glowed a light pink for a moment and then it disappeared. She laid out her palms and the complete shikon jewel was shown. She clasped her hands once more and closed her eyes.

"I wish for the jewel to disappear forever." Kagome said. Then a small chime of a bell echoed around them and the jewel faded from the world...forever. All the battles, the hardship, the pain, the bloodshed that they faced and the bonds they created, the object that had caused so much misfortune...was finally gone.

"It's finally gone, Kagome." Masahiro said, looking at Kagome.

"Hai. It no longer exists, Masahiro." Kagome said, looking at Masahiro.

"That also means that means that you're staying here permanently, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Hai!" Kagome said with a closed eye smile. Then everyone ran towards the couple and started hugging them. They were happy that the jewel was gone, but they still mourn to the innocent who were used in Naraku's schemes. Those that were used in his schemes were finally set free from his sinister grip. Then Koga broke the happy moment to an end.

"So what's next?" Koga asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"We go to the Eastern Palace." Masahiro said, "that's where my older brother, Shinji, resides."


	29. The Eastern Palace

Chapter 29: The Eastern Palace

In the Eastern land near the Eastern palace laid a human village. But it wasn't a peaceful village. It was filled with human slaves who were being ordered by dragon yōkai soldiers. Soon after the Eastern lord was dead and Shinji had taken over, the villager have fallen into despair. The sky was always cloudy and dark. Not a ray of sunshine which was much like their hope. The hope of anyone fighting against Shinji.

"Get moving ningen!" A dragon yōkai soldier ordered as he pushed a man who stumbled onto the ground.

"I-I'm very sorry, sir!" The man said, frightened.

"You know what happens to those who are behind in work, don't you ningen?" The soldier snarled.

"Of-of course I do! It-it's just that-!" The frightened man began to say.

"No excuses!" The soldier said in an angry tone. The man shuddered at the soldier's tone of voice.

"Maybe it would be better to get rid of your existence!" The soldier said as he unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head, ready to end the man's man closed his eyes in fright, ready for the pain that the dragon yōkai will inflict on him. But the strangest thing happened, he didn't feel any pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a sword pierced through the soldier's heart. The soldier's eyes widened when he slowly looked down and saw a blade sticking out of his heart. Then the blade retracted from his heart. He dropped to his knees and fell face forward towards the ground with a thud. The man stared at the dead demon on the ground and looked at the one who killed the soldier. There was one thing that they didn't expect: another dragon yōkai behind him. He had long dark purple hair that was tied up in a topknot and amethyst colored eyes. He had a pale white horn on both sides of his forehead. He was wearing a light purple kimono that was covered by a dark blue haori coat and a dark purple hakama along with a comfortable pair of black boots. He was holding a sword that had blood on it, which meant that he was the one who killed the soldier just now.

"W-Who are you?" The man asked in fright.

"I am Prince Masahiro, second son of the Eastern Lord Tatsunari and Lady Jitsuko." Masahiro said.

"Masahiro-sama?" The man asked, shocked to see the youngest son of the Eastern Lord in front of him.

"You alright, sir?" Masahiro asked as he held his hand out to the man. He slowly took a hold of Masahiro's hand and he helped the man to his feet.

"We were told news that you were dead, Masahiro-sama." The man said.

"I escaped the palace in order to find allies to help me fight against Shinji." Masahiro said.

"Escaped?" The man asked.

"Now, I have met a powerful group of individuals who will help us in this cause." Masahiro said.

"Thank goodness." The man said, tears began gathering in his eyes.

* * *

When all of the dragon soldiers were defeated by Masahiro and the others. They helped villagers in any way they could. But they had one more thing to do: defeat Shinji. Masahiro knew that some members of the pack couldn't go to the palace with them. He felt the presence of the pack members standing by his side as they gazed the Eastern palace that laid ahead of them.

"So that's the Eastern palace, huh?" Akari asked, looking up at the palace.

"Hai." Masahiro said, nodded.

"Let's hope your brother is more entertaining than mine, Masahiro." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said with a irk mark on his forehead.

"I agree with you on that, Sesshomaru." Hansuke said, taunting Inuyasha.

"I'm right here you know!" Inuyasha said, clearly angry by Sesshomaru's statement. Masahiro turned around and faced his pack members.

"Miroku, Sango, Tomoe, Shippo, Koga-sama, Ayame-sama, I need you all to stay here and help the villagers." Masahiro said.

"Why, Masahiro-sama?" Miroku asked.

"I would like you to come along, but there are some disadvantages for you. Sango, your weapon won't stand a chance against my older brother. Miroku, I know you're a powerful monk, but without your Kazaana, you're pretty much a weak opponent. Koga-sama, Ayame-sama, I know you use more of your fists and feet instead of swords, which is a disadvantage for a long range attack. Tomoe, Shippo, even though you two have powerful flames, but they're not going to be powerful enough to stop Shinji's flames. So I'm asking you to protect the villagers in my stead." Masahiro said.

"Don't worry, we'll help them, Masahiro." Koga said.

"Me, Tomoe, and Sango will treat the injured ones." Ayame said.

"Thank you all so much." Masahiro said, bowing at the waist. Then Masahiro, Kagome, Hansuke, Akari, Sesshomaru, and lastly Inuyasha headed towards the Eastern palace.

"Good luck, everyone." Sango said, holding her hands together in a prayer as she, Miroku, Koga, Tomoe, Shippo, and Ayame watched them go towards the palace.

* * *

They took care of the guards at the door when they got to the palace. Masahiro and Hansuke pushed open the door and ran through the hallways to find their enemy. They felt a strong amount of powerful youki coming from the other end of the palace. Then they noticed something else: there was no sign of life inside of the palace. Almost like it was empty except that source of youki. When they approached the door to the throne room, they tightened their grips on their weapons. Masahiro stepped up to the door and pushed it open. After the door was opened, there stood a figure who sat comfortably on the throne chair in the room. The figure was a male with long black hair that was tied in a topknot and violet eyes. He had two long black horns coming out of his forehead and pointed ears. He was wearing a black kimono with a gold haori coat over it and a sword was strapped into his obi around his waist. Everyone already knew who this male was: Shinji, the first prince and Masahiro's older brother. He stared at Masahiro and the others as they entered the throne room. Shinji had his elbows resting on the arms of the chair with his hands interlocked together in front of him and his legs crossed. He smirked when everyone stood in front in a defense pose.

"Well, well, well, hello little brother. I'm _very _surprised to see you. I'm also impressed that you were able to make it here with the help of your little friends. You even managed to convince Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and Lord Koga of the Southern Lands to aid you. I am _very _impressed, little brother." Shinji said as he slowly got up from the throne chair. His walk was slow and calm, like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey.

"Who would have thought that my weak little brother would be able to make an alliance with the sons of the belated Lord Inu no Taishō in order to fight me? Not to mention that you have a white tengu and a miko as well. The Shikon Miko none the less."

"But _we_ have defeated all of your allies, Shinji. The only one left is you." Masahiro said.

"True, but I did wish that they were strong enough to destroy anyone that came across them. Even with a tainted jewel shard, they were still weak. I should have known from the start that Naraku was a weak hanyō. It was hard to believe that no one could defeat him until I heard that you and your pack was able to destroy him. Quite a pathetic hanyō." Shinji said, sighing.

"You truly are the son of that dreadful dragon." Sesshomaru said, narrowing his golden eyes at Shinji.

"You're _truly _the son of that weak dog you call your father, Sesshomaru-sama. Your father died at the hands of a ningen while protecting a ningen and your hanyō half brother. The both of you seem to be following in your sire's footsteps. What's so special about ningens? They're weak and greedy beings that only care about themselves." Shinji said, while examining his claws. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru narrowed their golden eyes at the sinister yōkai in front of them while clenching onto the hilt of their swords.

"That may be true for some ningen." Sesshomaru said.

"But there are those with pure hearts. Ones that give up their lives in order for their loved ones to live!" Inuyasha shouted, remembering all those he had met and those in his pack.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. On the outside, he showed a calm expression, but on the inside he was shocked. He remembered the times when Inuyasha would protect his pack and the times he would protect others. Sesshomaru remembered his pack as well. Rin and Jaken were always encouraging him whenever he fought against a strong opponent. They also respected him in many ways. He remembered when he and Inuyasha defeated Sō'unga, their father appeared before them and told them that he was proud of them for defeating Sō'unga and protecting those who were dear to them.

"I'll never understand you dogs. They were always the ones who would protect a weak species." Shinji said, "Well then, shall we get down to business?"

Shinji unsheathed his sword. The blade was pure black with lines of red on it. Kagome could sense the powerful and dark aura that was coming from the blade. It reminded her of Kaira's blade when they went up against him. But the aura felt more powerful that Kaira's, more darker and sinister. Suddenly, a black glow surrounded Shinji and his blade. It made everyone in the room go on edge.

"But let's have a little bit of fun first." Shinji said, smirking. He raised his sword above his head and the black aura began to grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of a humongous bowling ball.

"DĀKUSHADOU-KYŪ!" Shinji shouted as he released the black ball towards Masahiro and the others. They quickly jumped out of the way before it could hit them. Hearing a crumble of stone and wood pieces falling, they glanced behind them and saw a huge hole that crashed through the doors and possibly down the hallway. Then they turned back towards Shinji who was smirking at them. He rushed towards Masahiro and attacked him with his blade. Masahiro quickly blocked it with _Sukaiburēdo_.

"Ah, so you've obtained _Sukaiburēdo_. I'm surprised that you're able to wield the blade. No other dragon could except for the golden ones of course." Shinji said, grinning evilly.

"Lady Asahi, Lord Ryuunosuke's great granddaughter, entrusted me with this blade. I intend to use it to protect those I care about and vanquish evil!" Masahiro said, pushing against Shinji who was also pushing against Masahiro. With a little boost of youki, Masahiro pushed Shinji a few feet away from him.

"Impressive, you know how to control your youki well." Shinji said.

"Mother was the one who taught me how to control it." Masahiro said, narrowing his violet eyes at Shinji.

"I see. But why did our all powerful father marry that pathetic excuse for a dragon demoness?" Shinji asked, sarcastically.

"He loved mother for who she was. Not because she was powerful or beautiful. It was because of her strong and kind heart!" Masahiro said.

"Tch." Shinji scoffed. Then the two clashed together once more. Masahiro was trying to land a hit on Shinji somehow. But he knew that Shinji had more experience than him. After one more clash, Masahiro and Shinji skidded across different sides of the room. Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared on Shinji's right side and attacked him with his Tōkijin. But Shinji blocked his attack.

"I never would have imagined that you would join my little brother, Sesshomaru-sama. After all, my grandfather did a good job on heavily injuring your father which soon lead to his death at the hands of a lowly ningen." Shinji said.

"Your little brother has more honor than you, you repulsion reptile." Sesshomaru said with venom in his tone.

"I resent that." Shinji said, narrowing his amethyst reptile eyes at Sesshomaru. He pushed Sesshomaru who jumped a few feet away from Shinji. Then Hansuke stepped in to attack Shinji who blocked his attack.

"Another dog who fell for a human." Shinji said, "What is it with you dogs and ningen?"

"That's something you will _never_ understand." Hansuke said.

"I suppose you're right about that, dog." Shinji said. He pushed Hansuke away who jumped next to Masahiro. Akari stood in front of Shinji and her fan started to glow.

"TEN NO HA!" Akari yelled as she thrusted her fan forward and blades of light came out. Shinji jumped out of the way and the blades hit the wall in back of Shinji. Then Kagome attacked when Shinji landed to the other side of the room. Shinji blocked her attack. Both swords began to glow a certain color. Kagome's was pink and Shinji's was a dark red color. Kagome's began to grow brighter and brighter. A flash came between the two. Then Kagome and Shinji both skidded on different sides of the room. Masahiro quickly went to Kagome's side.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Masahiro asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome said.

"Well this is getting boring. How about we make it more interesting?" Shinji asked as he sheathed his sword. Then a thick chain of dark purple smoke wrapped around Shinji's form. The smoke grew bigger and bigger until it broke through the ceiling and above it. When the smoke disappeared, a creature that was the size of the palace appeared: a dragon yōkai. It had black scales, two big bat like wings, a long tail, four limbs that had five sharp claws on it, two long black horns on both sides of its forehead, a long neck that had a mane of black hair that went all the way down to its tail, and had violet colored reptile eyes.

"That's Shinji's demon form?" Kagome asked, looking up at the creature.

"Hai. This is the first time that I have seen his demon form." Masahiro said who also looking up at the creature. He sheathed his sword as an idea entered his mind. Then a violet glow surrounded Masahiro as he shot out of the ceiling above them. The glow grew brighter and brighter as it got closer to Shinji. A flash came and something appeared when the flash disappeared: another dragon yōkai. He had a white horn on both sides of his forehead, four limbs with five sharp claws, a mane of purple hair that went all the way from the tip of its head to its tail, and had violet colored reptile eyes.

"That's Masahiro's demon form?" Kagome asked.

"It appears so." Hansuke said. Then the dragons clashed with one another in the sky.

* * *

In the village:

All of the soldiers were all dead. The villagers were being treated by Ayame, Tomoe, and Sango for their injuries while Miroku, Shippo, Koga handed out food and water to the villagers. Suddenly, they felt a huge amount of youki coming from the Eastern palace. From where they were, they could make out two beings fighting with one another.

"It must be Masahiro-sama and Shinji." Ayame said.

"I hope Masahiro-sama will win this battle." Miroku said.

"I hope so as well, Miroku." Sango said, worried for their comrades.

* * *

In the village of Edo:

Rin, Kanna, Kohaku, Jaken, Ah-Un, Ginta, Hakkaku, Totosai, Momo, Kaede, along with Myouga who sat on Totosai's shoulder, sat on the hill that was on the edge of the Inuyasha forest. All of them grew worried for their comrades who were fighting at the Eastern Palace.

"I wonder how Masahiro-sama and the others are." Kanna said. She was worried about her pack mates. Ever since she joined them, she had been gaining new emotions that she had never felt before.

"Don't worry, Kanna-chan." Rin said, smiling at Kanna, "I know they will defeat the evil lord!"

"You're always so positive, Rin-chan." Kohaku said.

"I agree with Rin-chan." Hakkaku said.

"Ya do?" Totosai asked.

"Hai, they're all very powerful warriors. If they were able to defeat Naraku." Hakkaku began.

"Then they can overthrow that dragon!" Ginta finished.

"I see." Totosai said. Momo mooed.

"But what can we do?" Myouga asked.

"The only thing we can do for all of them now is to pray for them to achieve victory." Kaede said.

"Right!" Rin said. Then everyone put their hands together and prayed for their friends in battle.

* * *

It was hard to tell who was winning from where Kagome and the others stood. Both were getting clawed at each other. It was only a matter of time until one would go down. One of the dragon cried out in pain and fell down onto the floor of the throne room. Everyone quickly jumped out of the way before the dragon could hit them. The dragon's form was surrounded by a violet glow and then it turned smaller and smaller as a shape grew out of it or rather a person they knew: Masahiro.

"Masahiro!" Kagome yelled as she quickly ran over to Masahiro's unconscious body and knelt by his side, "Masahiro! Wake up!"

Masahiro groaned as he slowly opened his amethyst colored eyes and saw Kagome looking at him with worry. He slowly sat up with Kagome's help. Everyone ran towards Masahiro's side.

"You won't be able to defeat me, little brother. Actually, you never will be able to!" Shinji said. Then he began to laugh. Mocking Masahiro and the others in the destroyed throne room below him.

"Oh man, how are we suppose to defeat this guy?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We can use a new binding spell that I found. It should be powerful enough to bind Shinji." Hansuke said.

"Are you positive it might work, Hansuke?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I haven't tried it out yet, but we'll have to risk it." Hansuke said. They knew that there was a possible chance that it might not work, but there is an even _greater_ chance that it _will_ work.

"Then let's take that risk." Masahiro said as he stood up.

"**Hai!**" Everyone said as they all nodded.

"Kagome, Akari, protect Hansuke as he prepares the spell. Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha, and I will distract Shinji for as long as we can." Masahiro said.

"**Hai!**" Kagome and Akari said at the same time.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha, let's go!" Masahiro said.

"Hai!" Inuyasha said. Then Masahiro, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha leapt through the ceiling and went to attack Shinji in his demon form.

Kagome and Akari stood in front of Hansuke who closed his eyes and started gathering his reiki and youki into his staff. He knew that this spell would require both of his powers in a big amount. But he'll have to risk it for them all. Kagome and Akari glanced behind them and saw Hansuke glowing silver and gold around his body as he held the staff in front of him.

Masahiro, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha kept using different attacks, but they had no effect on Shinji at all.

"IT'S USELESS! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Shinji yelled as he slashed his tail to push away the three warriors. They each landed on their feet on the palace roof.

"BUT ONCE I DEFEAT _YOU_, I WILL RULE ALL OF THE LANDS!"

Everyone knew that they had to keep fighting Shinji until Hansuke's spell was ready. But they didn't know how long it will take. They were also getting low on their youki. If they don't beat him soon, then Shinji's ambition will become a reality.

'We need to come up with something _fast_.' Masahiro thought as he breathed heavily. Suddenly, Masahiro felt a warmth coming from _Sukaiburēdo_ who was giving off a golden glow and _Enerugī kiba _that sheathed on his right side was starting to glow purple. Then he decided to unsheath _Enerugī kiba_. Masahiro's violet eyes widened when he saw both of his swords glowed even brighter as he held them.

"SEINARU GĒTO!" Hansuke yelled. The eight rings on Hansuke's staff went straight towards Shinji and formed a white squared shaped cage around him. Then gold glowing chains wrapped around his arms, legs, tail, and neck. Shinji started thrashing in the chains, but they tightened every time he tried to move.

"EVERYONE, ATTACK!" Masahiro shouted.

"SŌRYŪHA!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

"TEN'NYO NO MAI!"

"JUNSUINA ENERUGĪ-HA!" Masahiro shouted as he swung his swords down. A tornado of purple and gold merged with everyone's attack as Kagome's arrow joined in last went towards Shinji in the chest. Shinji could feel his insides being disintegrated and his body burning on the outside.

'NO! This can't be the end of me!' Shinji thought in panic.

"NOOO!" Shinji screamed as the powerful blast of reiki and youki consumed him.

Shinji's painful cry echoed as the powerful attack consumed him. When the attack finally faded away, everyone was breathing heavily at the moment. Then the clouds began to disperse, letting the sun shine through them. It lite up the few remains of the Eastern palace's throne room. For some unexplainable reason, everyone was smiling. A joyful smile. Except for Sesshomaru who was smirking.

"It's over." Masahiro said. Then he let out a breath of relief.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Dākushadou-kyū_ \- Dark Shadow Sphere

_Junsuina Enerugī-ha_ \- Pure Energy Wave

_Ten'nyo no mai _\- Angel's Dance

_Seinaru gēto _\- Holy Gate

_Sōryūha_ \- Blue Dragon Blast


	30. All's Well That Ends Well

Chapter 30: All's Well That Ends Well

It had been several years since the end of Naraku and Shinji and the disappearing of the Shikon jewel. Masahiro was proclaimed as the new lord of the Eastern Lands. Lord Sesshomaru and Koga became his most trusted allies. He and Koga were also able to convince the other demon lords that Masahiro was capable of ruling.

The new Eastern Palace was built in a peaceful part of the Eastern lands. Lord Sessomaru provided the help of building it. The village was repaired by the help of Masahiro and his pack along with the villagers. The old Eastern Palace and village stayed abandoned after the major battle between Shinji and Masahiro's pack.

The Eastern lands had a few villages that had humans and hanyō coexisted with one another. The village they saved from Kaira, accepted all the hanyō children including Iwao and Kuri's first child, Kazuki. The children promised to always protect the village. Even the village near the Eastern palace allowed hanyō children and their parents to live there.

Tomoe and Kanna became Masahiro's and Kagome's adopted daughters. Kanna began to show more emotions after she got her heart back. She was able to laugh as well. Masahiro and Kagome were like parents to Kanna's point of view. Tomoe did revisit her human family once more. They were always welcomed to come to the Eastern palace whenever they wished.

Rin became a frequent visitor in the Eastern lands. She always liked spending time with Tomoe and Kanna. The three were like sisters. Jaken had a hard time keeping an eye out for them whenever Rin visited them.

Hansuke and Akari became Masahiro's and Kagome's most trusted advisors. A year later, Hansuke and Akari were mated. Half a year later, Akari gave birth to a baby boy named Akihiko. He had silver hair and a golden eye with a brown one as well, which caught a lot of attention after he was born. After all, he was a yōkai with holy powers. Hansuke vowed to make sure that his son would use his powers for good.

Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had two beautiful twin daughters. Three years later, they had a baby boy. Sango certainally kept her promise to Miroku about 'bearing his children'.

Shippo went to train with other kitsunes to learn more about fox training. But he always make sure to visit his mother and her family. Also Sango and Miroku's family as well. Sometimes he would join Inuyasha and Kohaku when they are hunting demons.

Strangely enough, Sesshomaru was to mated Ayame. Sesshomaru was impressed by her courage and her fighting abilities. But was amazed by the way she was able to make alliances, her knowledge of medical herbs, and her fondness for children. Koga was glad that Ayame had finally found someone who love her. He had a funny feeling that Sesshomaru liked Ayame.

Inuyasha and Kohaku traveled together fighting off demons from the villages. Since Sango and Miroku were busy raising a family. Kohaku would always come by whenever he got back from a job. Inuyasha soon found a mate as well. A cat hanyō named Chiyono who was living in the village near the Eastern Palace. Kagome was very happy for him.

Lastly, Masahiro and Kagome were mated after a year when the Eastern palace was finally finished. They already had children, twins to be most exact. Their names were Jitsuko, their daughter and Taishō, their son. Masahiro wanted to name their son after the demon who encouraged him to fight for his loved ones. Kagome wanted their daughter after Masahiro's mother because his mother was the one who cared for him and encouraged his ambition.

As time flew by, the pack started to grow even bigger.

THE END


End file.
